


Party Of Three

by CreepypastaHound



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anger, Arguing, Boss Battle, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Character Death, Crying, Death, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Happy Ending, Five Stages of Grief, Forgiveness, Gen, Ghosts, Grief/Mourning, Guilt, Haunting, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Insults, Not My Fault, Paranormal, Revenge, Sad, Sad with a Happy Ending, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Survivor Guilt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-02-07 12:07:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 47,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12840840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreepypastaHound/pseuds/CreepypastaHound
Summary: [Takes place immediately after No Choice]After losing Prompto the remaining friends struggle to find their rhythm once more. Their grief gets the best of them triggering arguments and fights along the way and with the threat to break up their friendship the friends are also stalked by a entity worse than Ardyn





	1. Party of Three

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 of No Choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Takes place after the mission for Wiz]

"How much further?" 

"Not much, look there. I can see the smoke just above the trees." 

"...."

It didn't take long for the friends to arrive at the massive glowing stone that was Killiam Haven. Once on top of it Gladiolus sets down the ice chest and the large green tote that held the tent as Ignis sets up the grill and gathers the needed ingredients for that nights dinner. All the while Noctis goes from setting up the table to setting up the camp chairs.

Moving on autopilot Noctis has two chairs up followed by the third he immediately goes to grab the fourth one. He has it up and standing before he realizes what he had just done which he quickly apologizes for and moves to take it down.

"Leave it." Gladiolus says softly his eyes not leaving the nail he was hammering down into the stone.

Noctis opens his mouth to apologies but is once again interrupted by Gladiolus "Don't worry about it. It was an honest mistake and it's just going to take some getting used to...after all it's had always been four of us." He says softly.

That line had Noctis's expression shift to that of sadness and Ignis frowning the rhythmic sound of his knife tapping against the cutting board stopping all together leaving them in a uncomfortable silence. No one said anything for a moment more before Ignis clears his throat "How about we listen to the radio?" He says pulling his phone out of his blazer's inner pocket and opens up a radio app he had installed. 

Not wanting the silence to linger any longer than necessary he picks a random station and sets his phone down returning his attention to making dinner as he waits for the song to start playing.

The radio begins to play a commercial about some insurance company promoting Ignis to turn up his phone to the loudest volume it will allow before continuing to cook. 

All the while Noctis was sitting quietly in one of the camp chairs with his phone in hand but not playing it. Instead he head his eyes closed listening to the radio personality go on about Cactuars before shutting up and playing a song. 

As the song started Noctis focused in on that drowning out the sound of the crackling fire and nightlife around them. The song started out slow and melodic and the vocals were soft yet the tune sounded familiar...

_'When the night has come, and_ _the land is dark.'_

Noctis stiffened as the words came out slow and gentle.

_'And the moon is the only light we'll see.'_

He looks up and towards Ignis's phone.

_'No I won't be afraid, no I won't be afraid.'_

'This song.'

_'Just as long as you stand, stand by me.'_

Noctis begins to shake 'This song is the same that played while we heading to Hammerhead, the same song that played when the four of us began our journey. Back when there were four of us.' 

Noctis wasn't only one hit by the song. Gladiolus who had been reading had to sit his book down and close his eyes. His jaw clinches as he pinches the bridge of his nose doing his best to not let the song drag him deeper into his emotions. As for Ignis, he bites his tongue when he feels his throat prick closes his eyes when his vision blurs with tears.

Ignis makes a move to turn off the song but is stopped by Noctis "Don't turn it." He starts he's silent for a moment before a laugh escapes him "You guys remember the first time we heard this version?" a small pause "We were pushing the Regalia to Hammerhead." Noctis says his voice slightly higher "Cuz _someone_ wrecked the car...just had to get that photo." His use of 'someome' coming out playful as if expecting the one it was directed towards was going to answer back.

No one laughed nor did they say anything. Silence falls on them once again as Ignis begins to fill bowls with food. He gives the first one to Noctis, the second to Gladiolus, he fills a third and moves his arm back "Prompt- oh...."

Noctis looks over at Ignis causing him to set the bowl down and give a small bow before straightening up this time the expression on his face held guilt "I'm sorry...I didn't mean to-...." Ignis starts to say his voice was soft. Yet Noctis simply shook his head "Don't worry about it." He says softly causing Ignis to nod as he sits down with his bowl.

They ate in silence save for the radio that continued to play songs, the current one some pop song that was in another language. Only once they ate their fill which wasn't much only a couple of bites here and there for neither of them were too hungry, not even Gladiolus who could go for fourths and fifths hardly touched his meal. 

Storing what they didn't touch, the trio retreated to the tent.

For the first time since they left Caem they needed to use the tent, and they just now are realizing just how big it was on the inside. Heck Noctis and Ignis didn't notice the size of it when Gladiolus was gone for that week because they had Aranea with them. 

But now....

"The tent...it's...." Ignis starts to say.

"Yeah." Gladiolus finishes.

"Guess we should get some sleep." Noctis adds earning sighs from the older men.

Unconsciously each one laid in their respective spots leaving the space where a certain blonde should be void.

The space in between Ignis and Noctis despite being small made the two feel like it was miles upon miles between them. 

It took some time but eventually the three of them fell asleep. 

 

Noctis woke some time during the night, what exactly woke him up he wasn't sure. Settling back down he looks over to his Shield and advisor, Ignis was pressed close to Gladiolus. He looked uncomfortable and he kept wiggling and shifting in his sleep leaving Noctis to think he was having a nightmare. 

Noctis sighs as he turns his attention to the roof of the tent when he hears a low sad howl. It didn't sound like the wolfish creatures they often fight but more dog like. Curiosity getting the best of him Noctis crawls out of the tent just as he hears the howl again.

Turning his head to the sound he could see Pryna standing in the camper chair that Prompto usually sat in, her front paws on the top of the backrest and her muzzle towards the moon. A deep bellowing howl escapes her sounding like the cries of a grieving mother. 

Noctis was at first confused as to why Pryna was out here but he quickly recalls the stories that Lunafreya would share with him in their journal. How Pryna would sneak out to spend time with Prompto or how she would tag alongside Umbra when he would go out to deliver the journal just so she could see Prompto. Noctis also recalls instances when Prompto would ask about Pryna not to mention he had admitted he missed her. 

Noctis couldn't stop the tears that left him as he approaches and pets the white dog who whimpers and buries her face into his chest "I know girl...I miss him too."


	2. Carry On

The sun was already high in the sky when the trio woke up, the first one awake surprisingly was not Ignis, but Gladiolus. He half expected to hear the rather loud and obnoxious yawn belonging to their gunmen but had to remind himself that Prompto wasn't there. That he'll never be there amongst then ever again. A small laugh escapes the massive man as he sits up untangling Ignis from himself in the process. Sitting up Gladiolus looks over to the small space that none of them dare to occupy. 

To think that he longed to hear that noisy yawn followed by the smacking that Prompto did every morning. At the time Gladiolus just thought the youngest did it to just get on their nerves but now he sees that was just Prompto being Prompto and now he regrets yelling at him over it or throwing whatever he could get his hands on at him. 

He wished he could take it back. 

Feeling movement beside him Gladiolus looks down only to see Ignis stir. The older male studies the other's features noticing that he looked exhausted. Gladiolus couldn't help but recall the constant tossing and turning Ignis did all through the night along with the unintelligible mumbles leaving the Shield to think he was having a nightmare.  

Which wouldn't be to far off seeing how Ignis had been having a hard time sleeping ever since he learned of Prompto's death. Gladiolus also noticed that something about Ignis just wasn't right but he wasn't sure what it was mostly because the other was so good at saving face and acting as if everything was fine.

"C'mon...let's get this day started...." Gladiolus grumbles nudging Ignis for a few seconds helping him sit up. Ignis yawns rubbing sleep from his eyes before taking his glasses from Gladiolus who had retrieved them from the corner of the tent.

"Sleep well?" Gladiolus asks watching as Ignis puts on his glasses with a small shrug "I slept...if that counts." Ignis mumbles looking to the right of himself "When did Noct get up?" He asks earning a shrug Gladiolus "Don't know...just woke up myself." 

"Doubt he started breakfast...guess I should start on that." Ignis sighs crawling out of the tent. Gladiolus sighs as he follows Ignis out of the tent, stepping out onto the haven Gladiolus looks around the campsite, he could see Ignis stepping off the haven making his way to a cluster of shrubs to relieve himself. He also spotted Noctis curled up in the camper chair on his lap sat a off yellow bandanna. Approaching the young king the Shield gently taps him on the shoulder "Noct, come on wake up." He says his tone slightly gruff. 

Noctis grumbles a bit as he sloppily bats at Gladiolus's hand "Leave me alone...." he mumbles causing Gladiolus to huff waving him off his attention now to Ignis who has began to father the needed pot and spices for breakfast. "Perhaps a simple porridge will suffice?" He asks rhetorically pulling out a canister of oats "Maybe a side of eggs?" He adds pouring a mixture of milk and water into pot bringing it to a boil. As he waits for the mixture to boil Ignis looks over at Noctis spotting the out of place clothing item.

"Noct, is that yours?" He asks trying to recall if he ever seen it before.

Noctis opens his eyes looking down at the bandana, the sight of the yellow fabric confusing him as well "What is this? Whose is this?" He mumbles sitting up right "Where did th-" be stops recalling the events of the previous night.

Looking to the others he begins to say with the utmost certainty "I think Pryna left this behind." 

"Pryna? What's she doing way out here?"

"Indeed. I never knew Lunafreya to send her before."

"She sent her once, when she was a puppy. But never again- anyway Pryna was out here last night. And she sounded so sad...I think it was because she misses Prompto." He adds. 

"Pryna?" Gladiolus asks confused "But why would she-?" 

"Its because Prompto saved Pryna as a puppy. He took care of her until she was fully healed." He adds "Luna told me that she would disappear many times a week and stay gone for long periods of time only to come back with a photo of her and Prompto." Noctis adds as sadness drips into his voice. "I seen her over at his house." 

"So have I." Ignis admits "I often stopped by his house to teach him several recipes that would be quick and easy to learn and I seen Pryna with him." Ignis adds a smile forming on his lips "She was always sitting on or laying on him." A small chuckle escapes him "I recall a time where I had over and they were wrestling...Pryna laid spread out on top of him to the point he couldn't move." Ignis says his own voice starting to become choked up. Not wanting the others to see him break down Ignis returns his attention to making breakfast, for he saw it as the sooner they get off the haven and on the road the better.

 

The trek to the Regalia was a silent one. Neither said anything or knew what say to strike up a conversation so instead they walked in silence. Gladiolus lead the trio with Noctis in the middle and Ignis bringing up the rear. In his hands Ignis held onto the camera that was once practically glued to Prompto's hand. 

He vowed to continue taking photos in memory of Prompto but now as he held the silver and black camera he wasn't sure if he should or if he could ever be as good a photographer as the gunmen. 

Nevertheless he was willing to try. Holding the camera up to his face Ignis peers through the viewfinder and moves around a bit trying to find anything worth shooting. But all he saw was grass, trees, bushes, and rocks. Everyday things that wasn't worth space on the memory card, yet looking back Prompto often took pictures of those things and they always looked beautiful. But Ignis didn't want to capture those things he wanted genuine moments like the ones Prompto had captured in the past. 

Moments like Noctis being silly, or Gladiolus laughing, or ones of himself smiling. The moments that showed them that they were carefree and having fun even if the world around them was literally going to heck. Those moments so easily found were now going to be hard to find but Ignis wasn't a quieter he was going to find the right moment and freeze it in time with a simple click of a button.

But for now, he'll just snap a photo of Gladiolus and Noctis talking as they wait for him to catch up. 

Bringing the camera down he looks at the image and frowns. It was out of focus and the angle he had it at just looked weird with a sigh he deletes the image sending the photos to scroll back to the one he saw back at Caem with the four of them at the restaurant.

The sight of Prompto tightens Ignis's heart for hadn't expected to be met with his appearance, the look on his face reminded Ignis that no matter what Prompto was willing to bring smiles to the group. Ignis stares at the image long and hard as he feels himself starting to shake "I'm...I'm-" he starts to say but before he could finish Gladiolus shouts out to him cutting him off and bringing his attention back to world around him.

"Come on we're burning daylight!" 

"On my way." Ignis calls making his way up the stairs. Noctis was the first to spot the camera in the pyromancer's hands earning him a questioning look "What are _you_ doing with _that_?" He asks doing everything in his power not to growl out the words. Ignis looks down at it and clears his throat "I thought that we should continue to take photos...." he says softly.

"Why? What's the point when Prompto isn't here to be in them." Noctis barks. Ignis swallows his eyes flashing guilt "I-" he starts to say when Gladiolus steps in "Iggy is just trying to do what Prompto would've wanted us to do Noct. Remember Prompto himself told us that."

Noctis does. In fact he can recall it vividly with every little detail.

_The four of them were sitting in the tent gathered around the lantern that Gladiolus often uses when he reads. In each of their hands they held a big Cup Noodle as they chatted about this or that each one enjoying the others company._

_Prompto had set his cup down and picks up his camera scrolling through the photos landing on one that made him smile he managed to capture Noctis gesturing to Gladiolus looking disgusted, the photo was taken seconds after hearing that their reward for securing the sack of discarded beans were beans. However Gentiana had materialized in the photo right were Noctis was pointing making it look like the gesture was directed at her._

_Prompto sighs a bit before looking at his brothers "Hey guys...do me a favor will ya?" He starts earning a smirk from Noctis "What you want us to find a potion that turn you into a Chocobo?" He jokes._

_Prompto laughs shaking his head "That would be cool but no."_

_"You want us to get more Cup Noodle?" Gladiolus asks around a mouthful of noodles._

_"Pretty sure you're the only one who could eat that much Cup Noodle big guy." Prompto teases._

_"We're not stealing the black chocobo." Ignis says crossing his arms earning a look of heartbreak to cross Prompto's face. He pouts nodding "I see how it is...okay fine then how about this then." He looks at his friends holding his camera up._

_"If something ever happens to me promise me you'll continue to take awesome pics."_

_His request sent a uncomfortable silence over them causing the mood to darken quickly._

_"If something happens to you? What do you plan on dying?" Noctis asks sounding upset by the idea._

_"What, dude!? Why jump to that one so suddenly?" Prompto cries "I mean yeah there's a chance of that happening, but I mean if I go blind or lose both my arms or something...I mean yeah death is a more plausible outcome but...look I'm serious though. Please?" Prompto says his voice holding a serious tone which was rare for Prompto._

_Noctis, Ignis, and Gladiolus look at him and then to one another nodding._

_"But of course."_

_"Yeah no problem."_

_Noctis looks uneasy for the thought of any of them dying wasn't something he wanted to think about about. Especially because they lost so much already "Yeah...can do." He agrees finally making Prompto smile "Thanks guys. Just so you know, just because if I'm unable to take pictures doesn't mean you guys can't and you should. Pictures are more than random photos...they're physical memories."_

Noctis sighs "He did say that..." a smile appears on his face "And leave it to Specs to fulfill that wish." Noctis places a hand on Ignis's shoulder "You got some big shoes to fill...can't wait to see what you take pictures of." He adds climbing into the backseat alongside Gladiolus.

Ignis nods as he takes the wheel setting the camera in the passenger seat. Starting the car the friends soon make their way down the road "I guess we should secure a hunt for today. What do you say?" Ignis asks looking up into the rearview mirror at his friends. 

Gladiolus nods "That will work. Guess we could see if anyone at the Hunters HQ has anything for us." He mumbles grabbing his book but makes no attempt to read it. 

"I was thinking we should try the Chocobo Ranch...." Noctis says softly resting his chin in his palm only to regret the suggestion when no one said anything "I mean we don't ha-" 

"Its fine." Ignis mutters.

"Yeah, it'll be nice to see the birds again."  Gladiolus says trying to force a smile as Ignis turns on the radio.

As if to encourage them to go through with this the radio begins to play the Chocobo song prompting the three to exchange looks between them. 

Gladiolus smiles "I wanna ride my Chocobo all day." He sings a bit off key causing Noctis to look at him "What?" He asks looking the king in the eye "That's how I remember him singing it." 

Noctis shakes his head "It went like, I want to ride the Chocobo okay!" Noctis says defiantly "I'm sure that's how it went." Gladiolus however looked unsure "I don't know." 

"Ignis! How did the song go?" Noctis asks in a near demanding tone as he stands up in the backseat.

"Well I'm surprised you both got it wrong, he did sing it religiously. It goes 'I want to ride my Chocobo all day.' I can't believe you forgot that." Ignis says chuckling.

Noctis smirks "Specs would know that." He laughs. 

"Well it is my job after all...besides, I would be heartbroken to forget it...." He pauses not sure what else to say on the matter and the others were okay with that as they drove down the road and the song switches to commercials.

 

It was nearing noon when the trio pulls into the farm, the chirps and kwehs were able to be heard as they turned the corner and only grew as they pull up. Climbing out of the Regalia the friends are greeted by the strong smell of the birds which was near unbearable thanks to the heat which seemed to increase the manure smell.

"Ugh, they smell awful!" Noctis grumbles scrunching up his nose "You forget how cute they are when you smell this. How did Prompto look pass this?"

"Just look at their faces and you'll have your answer." Gladiolus says as he treks further into the farm.

"Love overpowers the stench. At least that's how I manage to deal with you and Gladio." Ignis says raising a hand to the king as he passes by.

"Hey! I don't stink!" Noctis snaps though he waits for Ignis to have his back to him fully before sniffing himself "Yeah I smell fine!" He snaps as he joins the others.

"Wiz, how are ya?" Gladiolus asks giving him a small wave. 

Wiz smiles a bit nodding "I been gettin by. But how have you boys been? I know it's been rather hard on you boys ever since you lost the little one." He says looking them over. In the sunlight light he could see just how exhausted each one looked and it was painfully obvious that their friend's passing still weighed heavy on them. 

"We-we been getting by." Noctis admits his eyes downcast "We just thought we'd see how everything was over here." 

Wiz nods feeling bad for having upset Noctis "The birds could be better...not gonna lie they seem to miss your friend."

"Well he was always happy to see them." Noctis says softly.

"And he was the only one who could get hugs from all of the Chocobos." Gladiolus adds.

"Indeed." Ignis nods before continuing "Well we have also come to ask if there has been any trouble or strange occurrences that may need looking into." He adds.

Wiz shakes his head "No nothing of the sorts...however there is one thing that has been bothering me...." he admits feeling foolish. "What is it?" Noctis pipes.

"You fellows ever seen a white dog around here?" 

"A white dog?" The three question simultaneously.

"It's the prettiest little pup ever did see. Has marking around it's eyes and a green cloth on it's paw." Wiz says gesturing to the arm which the cloth is on. 

"Sounds like Pryna." Noctis says sounding worried.

"Pray tell, what has it been doing?" Ignis asks.

"Not much, in fact it just sits there in front of the memorial I set up for your friend." Wiz says sounding a but hurt "Your pal own a dog?" He asks. 

"Not so much a dog as a Voretooth." Noctis says realizing that the pet Voretooth didn't know the fate of it's master. "Which was a total fluke." Gladiolus adds "It just started following us." 

"Well he sure did have a way with animals." Wiz says with a nod "Ok I'm sorry that you boys came all the way out there for nothing."

"Well not completely nothing." Ignis says "We are able to at least pay our respects to Prompto." Ignis says his eyes going over to the small memorial beside the pins. 

The memorial was placed evenly beside the pins, Wiz knew how much Prompto loved the yellow birds and couldn't think of a more perfect for this show of remembrance. The memorial it self was a wooden statue of a Chocobo with 'In memory of Prompto Argentum, a true fan of Chocobos' carved in the center. Colorful wreaths and scented candles were gathered at the base along with the saddle belonging to Axel, Prompto's blood red Chocobo who had passed shortly after the friends visited to share the bad news.

Wiz says the bird died from a broken heart, which hurt the others for they knew both Prompto and Axel were practically glued to the hip. 

The small group of friends stood gathered around the structure not entirely sure of what to say to their friend. When he was alive it was so much easier to talk to him, but now when they want to say something the words stick in their throats. 

Noctis opens his mouth but nothing comes out leaving him to stand there awkwardly "Why is this so hard!?" He mumbles his throat tightens "Why can't I say what I need to say?" He whimpers shaking his head before giving up completely and heads to the RV. 

Gladiolus was the next one who attempts to talk but he finds it just as difficult so he settles with a simple "I miss you kiddo. Hope you're riding Axel and taking pics up there." Tears fill his eyes as he swallows pass a lump forming in his throat. 

The last one was Ignis who approaches clutching the camera close to his chest. The sight of the memorial causes him to shake every swallow burns and his chest tightens. Every thump of his heart was like a stone being added making it heavy.

"Prompto" he starts "I...tried taking photos." He says "The first one came out blurry so I deleted it." 

_This is not what I wanted to say....._

"I-" Ignis looks towards to camper from where he sat he could see the lights turn on, bringing his attention back to the memorial Ignis was meant with the sight of Pryna sitting beside him. 

"Pryna?" He ask sounding surprised that the dog was there. Pryna simply pants blinking at Ignis. He wasn't sure what to do but luckily Pryna was already acting as she lifts her paw and places it on Ignis's hand with a bark.

Before Ignis could react the dog vanished. 

Standing, Ignis retreats to the camper.


	3. Thoughts

_Ignis..._

_Ignis...._

_You did this Ignis...._

_You're a terrible terrible **terrible** friend...._

_It ought to be you down here, not me, you should be the one to burn..._

_Burn._

_Burn!_

_BURN!!_

Ignis bolts upright the blanket falling onto his lap as he pants trying to steady his breathing. His hand goes up into his limp damp hair which hung in his face, running a hand through it in an lame attempt to get it out of his eyes Ignis sighs as he allows himself a few more minutes to sit there and be idle. 

He could feel his body working against him, it wasn't bad, yet, but he could feel that with every waking moment a little more of his energy was gone. He found it a bit harder to focus and doing little things was now taking him a but more of the energy he didn't have to preform simple tasks.

And on top of it all he was having nightmares every night. He wasn't sleeping like he should because of them it was getting to the point where he was becoming hesitant to sleep. The nightmares themself were upsetting and always the same with slight changes. This one for example was just flames, darkness, and a voice...one that he could only assume was Prompto's but darker with a evil undertone. 

They probably meant nothing and were spawned from the absence of the youngest _brother_  but he doesn't recall having dreams like these when Gladiolus wasn't with them.  

Maybe because he knew Gladiolus was alive.

In fact the last time he had dreams like this was back when Insomnia fell and he came to realization he lost his uncle. But back then the dreams weren't like this, in fact they were more sad than scary. 

Why were these dreams so scary?

Why did they leave him tossing and turning?

Ignis sighs looking around the camper realizing that he was the only one there. He stands and grabs his phone from the counter checking the time.

It was eleven on the dot and he cusses at himself hating that another day he woke up late. He sighs as he reaches for his duffel bag which sat on the table and gathers a change of clothes longing for a shower to rid himself the stink of sweat and perhaps if he's lucky the nightmare too.

 

"So...I guess we're going on over to the Hunters place?" Noctis asks sounding uninterested as he plays with the empty bag of Gysahl chips "Yeah...we haven't been over there in a while...wonder if Dave has anything for us." Gladiolus asks picking up his mug of coffee his eyes going towards Ignis who was approaching "Morning." Gladiolus says around the lip of the mug.

Ignis waves a bit as he pulls up a seat sitting next to Noctis "What are we talking about?" Ignis asks taking a can of Ebony that Gladiolus opens and passes to him. "We were thinking about stopping by the Hunters place to secure some extra gil." Gladiolus says picking up the small toothpick shaker and shakes out a toothpick into his palm.

"Why should we bother?" Noctis grumbles as he rips apart the bag. 

"Noct?" 

"Yeah what's up? We agreed on this yesterday." Gladiolus says sounding a bit irritated.  

"I'm just...not in the mood to do anything." Noctis says absent mindedly. 

"When are you ever in the mood to do anything?" Ignis teases earning a glare from Noctis "What's that supposed to mean?" He grumbles his eyes narrowing as he locks his gaze on Ignis "I meant nothing by it...I was simply joking." Ignis says his eyebrows furrow slightly for he honestly meant nothing by it.

"Yeah well, anyone tell you that your jokes aren't funny." Noctis spits. "Noct, I-" but the king stood and storms away leaving Ignis confused and Gladiolus irritated "Did I say something wrong?" Ignis asks earning a head shake from the Shield "He woke up in a sour mood...don't think to hard on it." Gladiolus says as he stands up picking up his and the king's trash "Go ahead and eat something, we'll wait for you so don't rush...we're not in any real hurry to go anywhere." The oldest adds before going to check on his Chocobo. 

Watching Gladiolus leave Ignis turns his attention to the limited menu provided by the ranch. He glances over it before setting it down pinching the bridge of his nose, he could feel that this was going to be a long day.

 

The roar of the Regalia dwindles down to a purr before fading to a soft hiss as the engine is powered off. Heat emits from the top making the space above it appear wavy.

"Finally arrived." Gladiolus says climbing out of the car looking around for the one who the visit was intended for.

"We would've been here sooner if Ignis didn't drive so slow." Noctis growls slamming the door shut and stalks away again prompting Ignis to look at Gladiolus for reassurance. 

Gladiolus lays a hand on Ignis's shoulder squeezing it slightly before following after Noctis. With a sigh Ignis follows the eldest his chest feeling even heavier than it did when he woke up that morning. Confusion swarms his brain like an angry hive of bees for he wasn't sure what is causing this hostility from Noctis. Perhaps he was just sad and acting out, Gladiolus and himself are just as sad. They miss Prompto just as much as the king but they weren't going to go and take it out on each other.

Ignis sighs his thoughts going to what he could take a picture of this day as he summons the camera from wherever their weapons go. Perhaps today he'll be lucky and get that perfect photo that Prompto has always been lucky to capture without trying.

As he walks up to the others he didn't really do much with the camera mostly just held it as if waiting for the perfect photo opportunity. 

"Well its good to see you boys again." Dave said he was about to continue when he noticed that something about the group just wasn't right "Say wasn't there a fourth?" He asks innocently causing Noctis to freeze up and Gladiolus to clench his jaw.

"There was...." Ignis says trying to steady his voice as he approaches. Telling others that Prompto has died was a difficult thing to do and every time they did only tore open the wound afresh and they knew that it will never heal because of it.

"Is he alright?" Dave asks not understanding what he meant yet feared that it was true. 

"Prompto passed on." Ignis says the burning feeling in his throat returning causing him to clear it. Dave on the other hand looked apologetic "I'm sorry for you boys's loss...it ain't easy but its gonna get better." He explains. 

The group each reacts differently; Gladiolus crosses his arms, Ignis nods, and Noctis simply glares at the ground.  "If you boys want I could make a dog tag for you in his memory." Dave offers this makes both Gladiolus and Ignis smile "We would greatly appreciate that." Ignis says "What information would you need?" 

"Nothin' much just his first and last name. I could even put a quote on the back for you if you want...somethin' that he often said." 

Gladiolus smiles a bit "Kinda hard to just choose one right? He talked a lot."

"He did say many things...but I think if I to choose one in particular it would be the infamous 'Ignis: All business' one." Ignis says a weak smile on his lips "I regret not telling him that that was rather creative in his own Prompto-y way." 

Amused Gladiolus chuckles "Well if we're going based off what be said using our names I'll pick 'Gladio's Got Em' I never go that one...but I liked it." 

"What about you Noct? Are you using the one Prompto gave you?" Ignis asks softly.

However Noctis only rolls his eyes a dry laugh escaping him "Oh how cliche...." 

"What?" Gladiolus questions.

"You know what." Snaps Noctis "Back when he was alive all you two did was complain about him saying all that but now that he's gone 'those are the coolest things ever' that's how it always works. You can't stand someone when they're alive but the second they drop dead they are the best thing since sliced bread!"

"Hey! We never hated Prompto. And for you to say that is just-" Gladiolus wasn't able to find his words so he settles with shaking his head luckily Ignis steps in "It's hurtful and rude. We cared about him just as much as you." Ignis says calmly not wanting to make a scene in front of Dave.

"Oh yeah...you cared so much about him that you fell right along side him and made us choose between you and him." Noctis fires sending a ripple of pain through Ignis, his expression was that of pure hurt and shock for he couldn't believe Noctis brought that up. Even after being told it wasn't his fault and they, Noctis and Gladiolus, had made the decision.

"I...."

"What? It was accident? You didn't mean for that to happen?" Noctis says in a mocking voice. 

"Noct!" Gladiolus snaps causing the younger male to look at him before glaring at Ignis. Ignoring the warning tone Gladiolus uses Noctis digs at Ignis once more "Yeah you really cared about him. A fantastic display of love...you loved him so much that you-" Gladiolus intervenes by stepping in between them shoving Noctis back "That's enough!" He growls.

"Now go to the tipster and find us a hunt." Gladiolus says his voice taking on a parental tone.

Noctis stares up at him glaring almost challenging the eldest of them.

"Now!" Booms Gladiolus successfully sending Noctis away who purposely rams into Ignis's shoulder as he passes by. Watching the youngest leave Gladiolus turns his attention to Ignis who had his head down and a shadow casted over his features. Looking to Dave Gladiolus excuses them both leading Ignis somewhere a bit more private.

"Hey you alright?" 

"Noct's right...."

"What? You kidding me, the princess is just speaking out of anger."

"But...he's right. You would be better off with Prompto. He would be happier."

"Ignis."

"He-He's right...P-Prompto was the only one who should've needed" Ignis's breath hitches "a Phoenix Down." 

"Iggy."

"I sh-shouldn't have c-collapsed...." 

Ignis's breathing quickens.

"Prompto is dead because of me...."

From where Gladiolus is standing he could see tears dripping from Ignis's chin. The Shield steps closer and attempts to get the polymath to look at him but Ignis turns away as a small sob leaves him "Ignis...don't say that." Gladiolus says gently "Bu-" Ignis starts but  the words fail to leave him as Gladiolus pulls him into a hug "Prompto would've wanted you to live."

_Was that really true?_

_Was that what Prompto really wanted?_

_What he really really REALLY wanted?_

_Didn't he want to live too?_

_Surely he did._

_Right?_

_But what makes me more important than him?_

_Is it because I'm Noct's advisor?_

_Because I swore an oath to keep him safe?_

_Or maybe...._

Ignis sniffs "Everyone tells me that...but what does that truly mean?" 

_They don't want me to blame myself for his passing...._

_But they don't know I blame myself fully for it...._

_And Noct...he blames me..._

_He blames me for it...._

_He'll never forgive me...._

_I can never forgive me...._

Gladiolus rubs Ignis's back doing what he can to comfort the other. Ignis however pushes away after his tears stop. He takes off his glasses and cleans them on his shirt "I'm sorry for...the sudden outburst I just...I needed....." shaking his head Ignis turns away and makes his way to the tipster and Noctis.

"Well...it's not so much a hunt as a search and recover mission. Pretty easy one if you ask me...just bring back the journal from the Hunter who was killed by the Naga. Its best if you don't kill it because I heard through rumors that it's not like others of it's kind." The tipster says adjusting his hat.

Noctis nods his attention going to the all to familiar cries belonging to a certain monster that they hadn't expected to befriend. Trotting up happily with it's long pink tongue lolling at the side of it's mouth was Demyx, the sweetest Voretooth to ever encounter the boys.

Panting, the voretooth goes from Noctis, Gladiolus, and Ignis sniffing their legs and wagging it's tail. Looking around it circles them before racing towards the Regalia uttering bark like noises. It reaches the black vehicle only to find it's master not there. Creeping around behind the Regalia Demyx blinks whimpering when it finds that like before Prompto wasn't there. Whimpering the striped monster returns to the trio looking up at them sadly.

"Hey buddy." Noctis says softly gently petting the voretooth who sniffs his arm in return.

"Wha'cha been up too?" He asks softly.

"This fella belongs to you guys? Last week I think around Monday he started acting weird. He was with Dave and his pup when he started  scampering about. Dave said that it liked he gone mad, he considered putting it down but thought against it when he remembered he belonged to you lot." 

The king looks to the Voretooth who was now sniffing him intensely "The weird thing is, the night Dave returned the beast ran up and down this here road before moving to the camper howling. It was the most eerie sound ever. It did this up to the point you lot got here." The tipster adds "Any idea of what could have caused this?" 

Noctis stands "Yeah...I do." He says softly turning his attention to his friends.

"I don't care what you're going to say, we're taking Demyx with us." He states flatly "Like we we're going to debate." Gladiolus grumbles as he makes his way to the Regalia triggering Demyx to chase after him. Once up at the car the striped beast eagerly tries jumping into the passenger side whining and pawing at the door gently leaving light scratches behind.

Gladiolus opens the door allowing Demyx to climb inside and sniff the floor followed by the seat before climbing out looking around curiously. The sight of the Voretooth looking for Prompto upset Gladiolus for he knew that Demyx knew something was wrong but didn't understand what. He knew the creature knew Prompto wasn't there by how he was looking for him but didn't understand why. 

With Noctis and Ignis approaching Gladiolus urges the beast to climb into the passenger seat. Noctis takes the steering wheel causing Ignis to sit behind him next to Gladiolus, starting the engine Noctis drives out to the location where the tipster had told them to go.

 

Unlike previous times where they had gone to recover and collect dog tags or various items they would enjoy themselves talking. Now, mostly because of Noctis, there was high tension. The king gave off the air that he didn't want to be bothered with the mission. With his grumbles and muttering under his breath the older men weren't sure if this was such a great idea. Ignis wanted to talk but feared he'd be snapped at whilst Gladiolus just wasn't looking forward to dealing with the snappy prince.

Only one who Noctis seems to have patience for was the Voretooth. In fact he was the only one that was being spoken to kindly which tore at Ignis for he had known Noctis longer and had hoped that he would at least confide in him. With a heavy sigh Ignis decides to veer away from the others and summons the camera once again attempting to take photos.

_Three. I'm going to attempt to take three decent photos._

Holding up the camera Ignis peers through the viewfinder and looks around the desert like landscape. He spots Demyx and snaps a photo of him staring at a rock, the other is Gladiolus stretching, and the last- Ignis's feels his breath hitch as he continues to stares down at the image.

He had captured Prompto once more but this time he wasn't smiling. He looked worried as he is caught in mid-stride beside Noctis with his Voretooth at his hip who was looking a bit past him.

Seeing Prompto like this wasn't new, well when he was alive. Seeing him like this knowing that he was in the afterlife hurt and upset Ignis, Prompto must know that they are not getting along and that they are having a hard time without him. 

Was he trying to contact them? 

Ignis looks up from the camera to the spot where he saw the gunmen only for him to not be there. Ignis huffs as he walks up to his friends seeing that they found the needed item and were heading back to the car.

 

Night had fallen when the friends had returned to the Headquarters and dropped off the journal. They were paid and about to return to the Regalia when they are greeted by Pryna once again.

"Hey look who it is. We been running into her a lot this week." Gladiolus says smiling as he drops to one knee and pets the dog gently. Ignis steps forward and reaches for the dog only to spot something odd on the dog.

"Look there." He says pointing to a spot in the middle of her forehead.

"What?" Noctis mumbles looking at the white messenger "There on her forehead. Her fur is black." Ignis says as he kneels down and pulls off his glove stroking the spot. Much to his surprise he learns that it wasn't a blotch of black fur but a patch where fur should have been.

He must've been making a weird face for Gladiolus questions him "Pryna isn't sprouting black fur, which would be odd in itself but this...that patch is her skin." He says sounding shocked.

Noctis looks her over worried but finds that she isn't missing anymore fur "Well I think that's the only patch...I think she'll be okay." The king sighs which bleeds into a yawn "Lets go set up camp." He says returning to the car.

 

The group steps up onto the haven and proceeds to set up the tent. Once it was up and standing Demyx bolts inside the tent sniffing and searching for his master once more only to pull out whining. Demyx hobbles to the edge looking below waiting and hoping to see his master before laying down whining more. 

"Poor boy. We need to find a way to show him that Prompto is gone." Ignis says softly "If not the poor thing will continue to search for him." He adds as he ignites the grill.

"Perhaps we'll take him to the gravesite tomorrow." Gladiolus says watching as Noctis walks over to the beast and sits beside him. After dinner both Gladiolus and Ignis head into the tent calling it a day leaving Noctis alone at his request. The young prince sat staring at the fourth plate that Ignis had made but played off as it being for the pet.

Noctis said nothing but now as it sat there food untouched and growing cold he couldn't help but feel angry. His anger he wasn't sure who it was directed towards but he hoped and prayed to the Six that it wasn't Ignis he was mad at. Ignis didn't do anything and he was doing his best like the rest of them coping with the lost. 

He looks back to the tent from where he sat he could see Ignis once more tossing and turning. He recalls the events that took place at the Hunters place. The expression on Ignis's face though at the time didn't matter but now looking back he regrets it for he knows for a fact that Ignis had cried. And knowing that he had made him cry upsets him.

"I'm sorry Iggy." He whispers "I'm sorry." He says as Demyx approaches and places his head on Noctis's lap looking up at him. "This is going to be hard...but I gotta apologize. We make things right and overcome this...together." he says gently petting Demyx.


	4. Nightmares

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay with this chapter....thanks for the patience and all the supportive comments  
> /(´･ω･`)\

It was dark as pitch all around. The only sounds where the constant chirps of crickets and the occasional hoot of an owl. The leaves crunch noisily underfoot followed by heavy uneven pants or a gasp that would find its way in every so often when the snapping of a twig or cluster of leaves would be kicked up with no warning sounding like something or someone scuttling by.

"Noct, please can we go back?" The exasperated tone belonging to the young advisor as he follows behind Noctis who seems tireless as he continues to march through the woods as if he hadn't heard the other.

"Noct please! It's really dark and your father must be worried sick about you." Ignis begs not liking how far they gone into the dark woods.

Yet Noctis ignores him as he continues to march forward without a care in the world. 

"Please let's go back." Ignis didn't want to admit it but he was scared. The dark was scary, he had always been afraid of the dark. To think he was ten years old and now a 'big brother' and he was still using a nightlight. But Ignis knew better than to tell Noctis for he didn't want him to see him in a different light. 

Yet like before the young prince ignores Ignis, not knowing what else to do Ignis attempts to grab the other and drag him back forcefully. Sure the other may kick and scream but it was better than dealing with this. Ignis grabs Noctis by the shoulder and tries to twist him around, yet doing so did nothing. The grab and jerk of the smaller boys shoulders was like trying to move a statue with how Noctis didn't turn around. He just kept marching on. 

Ignis grumbles as he continues walk after him when another idea came to him, he'd carry Noctis back. Picking up speed Ignis races towards his prince with the intention to grab the boy. In his blinded haste Ignis didn't see the protruding root causing him to trip over it, stumble, and collide with the other boy sending the bespectacled little boy onto his back.

"Noct?" He asks curiously looking up at the little boy as he rubs his now stinging nose.

Noctis was silent for a moment his back still to the other.

Ignis feeling unease opens his mouth to say something when Noctis begins to speak for the first time.

"Hey Ignis. You wanna hear a rumor about these woods?" Noctis asks glancing over his shoulder his face blacked out. 

"Not really." Ignis croaks not looking forward to hearing anything scary while in the dark.

As if his opinion didn't matter Noctis proceeds to tell the story. 

"You see, my father told me a story about this forest. There was once a man that would come out here everyday and sing." Noctis says causing a chill to go up Ignis's spine. Ignis, despite the story having just started already didn't like it. He knew it was going to get scary and he was already shaking from the dark he didn't need to add fuel to his flames.

"Please Noct. Don't tell me this story." Ignis begs weakly not caring if the prince can hear the tremble in his voice "I wanna go home." Ignis adds.

But like before Noctis ignores him "Everyday it would be the same song, and would be heard through here. It was always sang with passion because it was a happy song." Noctis continues his voice surprisingly cheery.

"One day a wealthy farmer noticed that his chocobo had laid a black egg and when it hatched the feathers were black as coal. He immediately knew that this was a sign of bad luck, especially when he saw and heard the man singing which caused the black chocochick to follow him. Soon every farm that had chocobos had black ones, and every farm that had black chocobos would have failing crops. And the people of Insomnia were getting sick and dying. They had enough and they knew who to blame." 

Noctis pauses allowing the silence to fall over them both. It was quiet to quiet for Ignis's liking. The wind didn't blow, the chirps and songs of nightlife halted, it even seemed like sound itself left for every step Noctis took Ignis didn't hear the crunch of leaves or grass.  

"They burned he man at the stake." 

Ignis at this point had his hands over his ears "Please Noct, I don't want to hear this story anymore please." Ignis begs. 

"The man screamed and howled asking the people 'Why!?' and 'What wrong have I done!?' yet the people only cheered on as the flames quickly consumed his flesh as the air began to fill with the smell of his death." Noctis looks towards where Ignis was standing "They tossed his body right where you're standing." The dark prince says grinning causing the other to jump and rush behind Noctis. 

"Now, they say that the man's spirit haunts this forest. He's angry and vengeful. He was a innocent man forced to death by selfish people. His song now twisted and full of malice. They say if you hear his song you're going to die." Noctis doesn't look at Ignis as he continues "The older kids like to come out here so they can see who out of them can hear or spot the Chocobo Man." Noctis turns on his heels facing the other boy "You ready to play a game?" 

As soon as those words left the prince he vanished. 

Ignis was rooted to the spot he was standing stiff as a board. His eyes were wide and wild as he looks around himself "Noct?" He squeaks as his body was starting shake violently "Y-Your Highness?" He tries again but once again he was met with silence.

_Snap!_

Ignis jumps twisting around hoping to see Noctis, but instead say a twisted shadow shaking along the gray grass.

Ignis musters up enough courage to run away from the spot. He ran screaming out to Noctis, to the Heavens, to anyone willing to listen and save him from the monster of the forest.

The little advisor would've kept running but was soon tripped up by an uprooted tree root sending him tumbling to the ground spiraled out on his belly bruising his chin and biting his tongue when he hit the ground. Ignis was frighten, he was lost and all alone in the dark forest with a monster and scary story still fresh on his mind. Scared Ignis shifts a bit to sit on his knees. Ignis felt his eyes sting and his throat burns, he was shaking all over as he tries to piece together why Noctis had down this. 

Was he mad at him?

That's all Ignis could think "I'm sorry Noct." Ignis whimpers his voice breaking as tears well up in his eyes "Please forgive me. I'm sorry." he sobs covering his eyes with his hands as he begins to cry.

That's when he heard it. 

The low gargled rasp, the voice like bubbling mud and nails on a chalkboard. It was low at first and in the dark Ignis could easily make out what was being sang "I...want...to..." the voice fades leaving in it's wake silence.

Ignis looks around the large tears that had welled up in his eyes as he looks around his surroundings shaking. 

"Ride...my...."

Was that a tree in front of him?

How did it get there?

Was it always there?

Ignis noticed that the song sounded louder telling him that the one stalking him was much closer.

"Chocobo..." 

Did the branches just move? 

Ignis watches as the strange structure standing inches before him moves slowly with jerky movements like an old rusty animatronic. With no warning the figure springs forward screeching at Ignis it's voice like claws on a chalkboard and gears grinding to a halt "All day!" 

The monstrous being was illuminated as if producing a light all of it's own. Its body like black as the forest it dwells in, it's flesh like bark, where it's eyes should be were empty sockets, it lacked lips exposing it's yellow teeth and it lacked a nose. It had blonde hair which still kept it's shape and it's clothes despite being old and worn look painfully familiar.

Ignis was rooted to the spot his eyes wide with fear. The creature hisses his name as it reaches for him it chants one word over and over and over again.

"Traitor!"

"Traitor!" 

Each word increasing in volume as it shakes Ignis. The corpse hisses as it lifts the boy up and holds him by one arm, Ignis could feel violent winds whipping him in the face as the smell and taste of sea water floods his mouth and nose. Stealing a glance below Ignis sees that he his dangling over a cliff "I'll get my revenge. It should be you six feet under!" The corpse snarls its voice all to familiar but Ignis couldn't remember where he heard it.

"Say goodbye Specs!" 

With that the figure drops Ignis. The advisor, now his regular self screams as he falls towards the churning sea where-.

 

Ignis wakes with a violent jerk with his heart pounding in his chest as if a jackhammer was taken to it. Unable to steady his breathing nor calm himself Ignis sits up shaking so much to the point that his belly begins to churn. Feeling cold, clammy, and weak Ignis covers his mouth feeling it flood with water as he tears himself from his spot on the mattress and rushes to the bathroom. Once inside he flips the lights one, slams the door and drops to his knees in front of the toilet where he begins to heave.

Gladiolus was awoken upon hearing Ignis scream. The sudden action at first having irritated him for disturbing his sleep but when the oldest stole a glance at him from the couch he was sleeping on he could see the younger one shaking. Ignis looked sickly as he sat there trying to compose himself before leaving the bed seemingly unaware that Gladiolus was awake.

The Shield didn't dare move not until he heard the door slam shut. He sat up trying to figure out what exactly was wrong with Ignis he was worried about him after all. The usually level headed tactician hadn't been sleeping like he should and it was upsetting Gladiolus. When Ignis did sleep however, it wasn't for long and it was always accompanied by nightmares.

Swinging his legs over the side of the couch he pads over to the bathroom wanting to make sure that the other was alright. From his side of the door Gladiolus can hear Ignis retching. He tries the knob which to his luck is unlocked allowing him to step into the bathroom, ignoring the gestures Ignis throws at him to leave Gladiolus sits down on the tub and begins to rub Ignis's back in a attempt to comfort him.

Eventually when nothing else came up Ignis closes the lid and flushes the toilet as Gladiolus fetches a towel from the cabinet and wets it before bringing it over to Ignis "Wha'cha dream about?" He asks softly handing the cloth to the other who thanks him "I...I don't want to talk to talk about it." Ignis admits softly as he wipes his face and mouth "It was...scary." he adds. The way he said that reminded Gladiolus of Iris when she was little and would have a nightmare. 

Mentally smiling and thanking the Six for blessing him with a younger sibling the older male knew exactly how to go about getting the other to talk. Though it would be a bit trickier to get Ignis to talk because of his nature. He just had a tendency to keep to himself and bottle up everything. 

But Gladiolus wasn't going to go back to bed nor let his friend go back to bed without helping him first.

Watching as the other picks himself up from the floor and moves to the sink where he proceeds to wash his hands Gladiolus finally speaks "What made it scary?" He asks yet Ignis remains silent.

"Was Prompto in it?" 

Ignis stiffened. 

_Should've known...ever since we revived him that's all he dreamt about. But I didn't know they were getting worse._

"What was he doing?"

Ignis remained silent the only sound was of that coming from the sink as the water runs from the facet over his hands and down the drain gurgling. His eyes widen and a look of fear crosses his face for a moment "He..." 

The images of the rotten horribly burned and deformed Prompto reaching out and screaming at him return just as clear as the moment he saw them in his sleep. Ignis lowers himself onto his elbows resting them on the sink his head in his hands as he hides his face from Gladiolus not wanting him to see just how scared he was "Please Gladio, please don't make me talk about it." His voice was full of pure genuine fear and Gladiolus knew better than to push him any further. 

Gladiolus nods as he makes a move to rub Ignis's back but was beat by Ignis embracing him instead his face hidden in the crook of the Shield's neck. Gladiolus was surprised at first mostly because Ignis was never one to initiate hugs. Gladiolus simply held him closer not saying anything for he felt it was probably best to let Ignis work himself down from this upset.

That is until he heard the hitch in his breath and felt the tiny splash of tears on his shoulder. Ignis was for a lack of better words miserable and Gladiolus hated that he didn't know how to make him feel better. Surely hugs weren't enough right now for Ignis, at least that's how Gladiolus saw it. He needed more like an anchor of sorts to reassure him, to keep him steady when he feels like he is drifting away. 

Another hitch in Ignis's breathing and the oldest of the two feels more tears running down his shoulder. He needed to calm Ignis down and settle his mind so he could get back to sleep, Ignis not him. Gladiolus wasn't tired at this point, Ignis hadn't been sleeping and he would occasionally nod off whilst in the Regalia when he wasn't driving though there had been times when he was behind the wheel and nodding off resulting in him swerving to gain control when shouted at  snapping him out of his trance. Though those times Noctis chewed him out.

Gladiolus honestly felt that what Noctis did wasn't called for. The older brother was worried for he knew the nightmares were the sole cause of Ignis's insomnia. 

Nightmares.

The only thing that Ignis fears for he has no control over them. His nightmares weren't normal either, he would have ones that were lucid making them too real for him. They played on his darkest fears leaving him to wake screaming, flailing, and upset. Gladiolus recalls times in the past while they camped Ignis would wake from a nightmare and wouldn't go back to sleep. Those days he could be seen downing many cans of Ebony. It happened from time to time when he was a small boy too. Those nights whenever Gladiolus and Ignis spent the night at the Citadel they would watch movies, play games, or tell stories. So naturally if a scary story, show, or game was the last thing to be heard or said by Ignis he had a nightmare of it leaving him to seek comfort from his friends. 

His nightmares hadn't been this bad since Insomnia's fall.

Yet, Gladiolus was always the one to comfort him. And now was no different.

"Look I ain't gonna make you talk about something that you're not comfortable with alright. But know this, if you ever want to vent or find the courage to talk about what you dreamt I'll always be here." Gladiolus say softly.

With that said he could feel Ignis nodding, for the tactician knew Gladiolus was being honest and he knows without a doubt that the Shield wouldn't humiliate him in the process. He didn't need to fear being judged or laughed at. 

And in his current time of need, Noctis had shown Ignis he couldn't trust him to not hurt him even more than he was. Now Ignis knew Noctis and Gladiolus were hurting but Noctis was being harsh about it.

Blaming him, and it hurts. But Ignis refused to say anything. 

 

Gladiolus leads Ignis back to the bed once his tears stopped and his breathing was steady once again. "Go ahead and lay down." Gladiolus instructs but Ignis was hesitant "I don't want to." Ignis replies shyly earning a stern look from the Shield. 

"I know you don't want to but your health says you need too." Gladiolus states "You aren't sleeping like you should and its showing on your face and in your movement." Gladiolus explains he places a hand on Ignis's shoulder "I'm only telling you this because I love you and I don't want to see my friend slash brother getting sick. I don't want to lose you too." He adds his voice was soft with a hint of sadness.

Ignis nods "I appreciate the concern, truly I do. But...I..." Ignis lowers his head in to his hands "I am afraid of what I might see when I close my eyes." His voice was tight and he could already feel the trembling in his shoulders "I long for the chance to rest easy and sleep as soundly as you and Noct...but...because of-....nevermind." 

Gladiolus watches as Ignis's shoulders slump in defeat as he hangs his head. The older brother sighs as he rubs the back of his neck "How's this, you just lay down in the bed. You don't gotta sleep but just relax. Okay?" Gladiolus suggests.

Ignis nods as he climbs back into the bed laying down on his side. His eyes fixated on the young king. 

Gladiolus nods a bit as he moves to the couch were he sits down and proceeds to tug on his boots, the sound catches Ignis's attention as he raises up just enough the see the other. "Are you leaving?" Ignis asks with the same level of fear that a child would upon learning that their parent was leaving them with a evil babysitter or scary step-parent.

"Just across the street. Gotta buy you some more pain meds. You're out of Tylenol and sinus medicine. I know that cryin' leaves you with dull headaches, small aches, and stuffed up. I just just don't want you hurting and miserable." Gladiolus says softly getting to his feet. 

"Be back in a sec."

With Gladiolus leaves taking the motel room key from the nightstand by the door as he exits the room. 

Stepping out into the quiet street Gladiolus felt like he was suffocating with how hot it was that night a drastic change from that morning which was cool. "Is it just me or does this feel like Lestallum's weather?" He grumbles to no one in particular as he locks the door shut. 

He turns and makes his way off the porch when he hears a soft whine. It was weak and barely carried any volume to it, if wasn't for the fact there was close to no one outside Gladiolus knows for a fact he would've missed it. Looking down and towards the direction he heard the noise he saw the voretooth, Demyx laying near the door. The monster was originally in the motel room but upon discovering that Prompto wasn't there it wanted to go outside so it could sit and wait quietly for Prompto's return.

That had been a week ago.

Yet the striped beast refused to budge from that spot. The change in the lively beast was heartbreaking. It had gone from sitting, to slouching, now to laying down with barely a wag in it's tail. At that time it had begun to refuse food and drink. Ignis had tried many times to get the wolfish creature to eat, he even tried offering it human food but the monster would only turn its nose up to it. 

Noctis had taken over when Ignis gave up. All the while he would coo and coax the voretooth into eating something but it would refuse still.

Gladiolus was sadden by this. He kneels down to pet the rough scale like fur on the creature only to have it turn shying away from the other whimpering softly. The large man sighs as he stands back up and makes his way to the small shop.

Stepping through the glass doors Gladiolus is greeted with a hello as he makes his way to the medicine section. He scans each box, picking up and reading each one looking for one that wouldn't make the other breakout in hives or swell up.

Sighing Gladiolus sets down the box he was holding "This is just fanfriggentastic." He shakes his head crossing his arms "This is the only friggin' medicine selection they got and Iggy could die taken it." Gladiolus huffs as he reaches into his pocket pulling out a prescription for a special brand of acetaminophen belonging to the tactician. 

"Good thing I carry this around." The Shield looks down at the paper "Would it be weird to request another refill? I mean I did just get this refilled two weeks ago back when we were staying in Caem." Gadiolus looks out the window and to the motel they were staying in.

They wouldn't question him right?

Gladiolus bites his lip feeling tempted to just walk out and search another store. In fact he found himself walking towards the door when a sudden warmth fills his belly and a overwhelming sense of reassurance washes over him. Gladiolus stops, turns on his heels and moves to the counter.   

"Hey, can I get a refill of this?" Gladiolus asks unfolding the prescription as the cashier nods "Sure, who's it for?"

"Ignis Stupeo Scientia. Uh, here's his insurance card..." Gladiolus says placing the black and gold card on the counter.

The other takes it and punches in the information into the computer "Dr. Stein? For the one with codeine?"

Gladiolus nods causing the other to nod before disappearing into the back of the store. Gladiolus watches him calling out "Oh hey by the way do you have-" Gladiolus was cut off by the feeling of something being thrown at him followed by the sound of something hitting the ground with a rattle and click. Growling as he rubs the back of his head as he looks over his shoulder, hoping to see the spineless punk who hit him but he saw no one. Confused he looks around the shop but saw no one, however as he looked around he saw what it was that had hit him.

It was a square box laying face down on the floor where he had been standing. Moving back to the spot he picks up the box only to learn it was a brand of nasal strips that helps with snoring. Gladiolus was about to put them away when he felt like someone or something was staring at him. 

But like before as he looks around he saw no one. 

Meanwhile, Ignis lays on his side with his knees drawn up and camera in hand. He lays there scrolling through the saved images only stopping on those of Prompto by himself. This current one was of the photog sitting behind the wheel of the Regalia.

Ignis simply smiles at the memory. He recalls how Prompto was set on driving the regal car, despite the constant string of 'no' from both Noctis and himself it was Gladiolus who finally got the king and advisor to agree.

"You were so pleased...and you drove so well...my only regret is...not allowing you to drive more." Ignis sniffs. He wipes at his eyes his hands going up to his face for a moment, the coolness of his palms comfortable against his puffy eyes.

That's when he heard it happen. A soft tick followed by the sound of static all telltale signs that the motel's television was turning on. Ignis, being the sensible man that he was figured that one of three things happened.

The first being Gladiolus had returned and turned on the TV. Yet, the larger man would've spoken to him upon arriving and the other flaw was Gladiolus hadn't returned.

The second was that Noctis turned the TV, but the prince was still fast asleep.

The last being that the remote control was rolled on, but like with the last two it was quickly debunked for from where he was laying down he could see the remote on top of the TV. 

Ignis would like to claim that he didn't believe in ghosts or ghouls but he fought the things that go bump in the night and on top of that he had already caught two ghosts on the Lokton. 

Those ghosts of course were of their friend, Prompto. 

The television, now on was playing a news broadcast on the same station that had been playing a football game that Gladiolus had watched when they stepped through the door seven hours earlier having returned from a hunt. Ignis watched as the channel flipped by itself. The channel surfing lasted for a mere minute before landing on a anime. The scene showing two characters chained to each other by the wrists, fighting one another.

"Prompto?" Ignis whispers.

The second the name left Ignis the television shut off and all was quiet once more.

_Reeeee-click!_

Ignis jumped, sitting upright and staring down at the camera Ignis was one hundred percent positive that this phenomena was Prompto's doing. Picking up the camera he turns it on being met with the image Prompto holding a thumbs up and the television displaying the words "Hi guys" using caption mode. Something Ignis didn't see happen when he was watching it unfold live.

Was Prompto trying to communicate with them? 

Ignis looks back towards the television only to see that it was still off. 

"Prompto...is that you?" He asks softly.

He sat in silence for a full five minutes only to have the silence disturbed by the sound of the motel room door unlocking "Uh, sorry for the wait" it was Gladiolus having returned "...something weird-" he starts only to quickly change his mind deciding it was best to not bring up the weird experience he had at the store.

"Anyway I you some medicine." He says setting the bags down in front of Ignis "I also bought you some soup from the Crow's Nest. Its a lentil soup." Gladiolus says as pulls out the small to-go cup with a lid.

"Take your medicine first." Gladiolus says watching as Ignis nods and uncaps the blue pill bottle, shakes out one into his palm, pops it into his mouth swallowing it. Gladiolus hands him the soup before reaching into the convenience store bag pulling out the breathing strips "Here, these should fix your nose." He says opening the box and pulling out a strip "Lemme put this on you, your nose is looking red." He adds softly as he applies the bandage like strip onto Ignis's nose.

"Thank you." Ignis says as he opens the soup "Don't mention it." Gladiolus says moving towards the television and turns the knob to the left turning it on. "Ah Gladio wait!" Ignis starts to say remembering how the sound was at max level.

"Iggy, what's wrong?"

However when it turned on the sound was soft like it had been when Gladiolus had last used it, seeing this Ignis shakes his head deciding it was best to not bring up his paranormal experience so he settles with a trivial "Thanks for the medication and soup." Causing the older man to nod "You don't gotta thank me. Just eat up and get some sleep."

 

The following morning as the boys readied to leave motel they were met with Pryna sitting outside their door. She looks up at them as she stands up looking to the left of the motel before returning her gaze to the three men. The first thing they noticed was that Pryna was much more thinner and the fur on her looked like it was hanging or too big for her.

Not deciding to dwell on it the raven haired boy speaks "Pryna? What are you doing here, did Luna send you?" Noctis asks looking the dog over assuming she had the journal but when Noctis reaches for the spot when the journal is usual stored on Umbra the white dog backs away whining.

"Pryna what's wrong girl?" Noctis asks watching as the dog whines more before barking and bolting to the side of the building causing the Shield, King, and advisor to look at one another and follow after the white messenger.

"Where is she going?" Ignis asks he knows that the others were as lost by her actions as he was but he felt like he should say something in the moment.

"If I knew I would tell you." Snaps Noctis earning a glare from the older man who looks over to Ignis. Much to his relief Ignis seemed unaffected by the remark.

Pryna races through the field and weaves her way through the tall grass as she moves along the fence before coming to a halt whining and barking at the boys to hurry up. Each sharp bark was full of desperation and upset that the men couldn't help but pick up speed.

Pryna leads the boys further along the fence before stopping at a large orange and black figure on the ground. She sniffs at it earning her a small whimper and a light thumping of a tail. As the boys approached they could see that the figure was Demyx.

The voretooth lays near motionless as its tail continues to wag and happy gurgles leave it's throat. Noctis was the first one to approach the beast. Dropping to his knees Noctis gently pets the rough scale like fur "Demyx come on boy...we're going home." He says softly but the monster simply ignores him as it blinks staring glass-eyed ahead.

"Come on. Demyx, let's go." Noctis repeats this time his voice was says but stern causing the wolfish creature to shift slightly. Noctis was about to say something more when Demyx lifts his head up. He blinks as a soft chirp like bark leaves him. His tail wags as his eyes and head slowly move to the left and right before stopping straight ahead. He looks up with a small shuffle in his paws, his long pink tongue licks the air twice before it lowers it's head and closes it's eyes.

The small soft grunts fade and the striped tail which was wagging seconds ago stills.

Noctis shaking places a hand on the beasts side searching for a heartbeat but finds none. Cussing, he punches the ground over and over again.

"Why!? Why me!? Why must I constantly lose the things and people I love!?" Noctis weeps pitifully "Why couldn't I keep my friend's monster!?" 

Ignis looks away sadly, he hated that the one other thing they had of their friend was gone too. 

"Wonder what he saw." Gladiolus says softly making Ignis look over to him "Based off of his reaction I would like to think he saw Prompto." Ignis says softly his eyes looking elsewhere.

Noctis shakes his head his eyes locked on the voretooth "We should bury him next to Prompto." He suggests weakly "It's only fair that he gets a burial too, he was part of our team." He adds.

"I agree."

"Alright, I'll carry him back."

With that Gladiolus scoops up the voretooth and carries him back to motel with Noctis, Ignis, and Pryna following after him.

 

The three friends stand quietly over the small grave belonging to the deviant voretooth where he lays beside his master. Noctis didn't say anything as he stares glass-eyed ahead, Gladiolus shuffled a bit, Ignis stood still with the Lokton camera in his hands, as Pryna sat at the foot of Demyx's grave blinking with watery eyes.

Ignis wasn't sure what it was that urged him to do so but he lifts the camera and peers through the viewfinder he steps back a bit before snapping the photo.

He lowers the device and looks at the display screen. 

There was only Pryna in the photo but she was surrounded by what looked like yellow wispy smoke which seems to glow. 

"What was the point of that? You're just wasting film." Noctis spits.

"I simply had hoped to see Prompto again." Ignis mumbles only to realize he had said that aloud. The looks he had received were mixed and drastically different. Gladiolus looked creeped out as Noctis looked ready to fight the bespectacled young man.

"Is that some sick joke?" Noctis growls causing Ignis to simply push up his glasses "Who do you take me for?" Ignis inquiries "I speak nothing but the truth. The last we were here I photographed Prompto on his resting place. The other time we were helping Dave. And last night he came to me." Listed Ignis the quake in his voice told the other two that he was excited about his findings. 

"Oh yeah, prove it." Noctis snaps, he wasn't buying this story.

Ignis grins as he scrolls through the photos until he lands on the one of Prompto sitting on his grave holding up both hand with the right holding up one finger and the other showing all five. He lingers on page watching as Gladiolus and Noctis move closer to see. Ignis then shows them the one of Prompto looking upset while they went to look for dogtags. 

"This is the one I saw last night." He says scrolling throughout until he lands on the television with the subtitles "Hi Guys" on it. Except a blurry figure was in it instead of the blonde.

Noctis frowns, he shakes his head "Yeah...real funny Ignis." He scoffs shaking his head still "Real mature." 

Ignis looks taken aback "I'm not lying, why would I do something like this. These photos are proof that I saw him." Ignis fires back. Yet Noctis wasn't having it, he wasn't sure if Ignis was purposely provoking him or not but all he knew was that he was doing one heck of a job. 

"You seriously expect me to believe that those photos are legit!? How do I know that they aren't just ones? Huh!? That photo of us with Demyx how do I know that's not one of the many older ones, and the one with him posing that doesn't mean it happen here. And that last one...you know-" Noctis croaks his voice tight as his body shakes violently.

"I can't believe _you_ would do something like that...." 

Gladiolus looks over at the broken king "Seriously?"

"Noct...I didn't...you see the type of camera this is...we don't even... I'm telling you that I saw Prompto-" Ignis was silenced by Noctis snatching the camera from him "Prompto is dead! He's dead and he's not sure as well going to be popping up in photos!" He screams and in his blinded anger he hits Ignis with the camera sparking Pryna to jump forward barking sharply and a visible flinch from his advisor who grabs his upper arm. 

"You love to keep opening up that wound...don't you! All last week you kept bringing him up." Noctis growls his grip on the camera tightens and causing it to rattle. "You know I thought letting you have this camera was a good idea but..." he shakes it a bit and Ignis felt his heart drop into his stop "Noct, please...please no. Think about what you are about to do." Ignis says nervously.

"I know, what I'm about to do." 

Time seemed to slow down as Noctis throws the camera, neither Ignis nor Gladiolus had time to react as the black and silver hit the ground with so much force that the film popped out as the camera tumbled down the hillside.

Sharp barking from Pryna soon fills the air, her barks so full of pain and heartache as she barks at Noctis. He in response looks down at her in time to see her ramming herself at his legs, her paws claw at his pants and he can them scraping his skin.

He drops to his knees attempting to console the distraught messenger only to be kicked at and nearly bitten. Noctis stands up straight as steel blue eyes lock with broken deep blues. 

Pryna snarls her lips curled before barking and turning away racing off towards the direction the camera had landed.

Noctis says nothing as he makes his way to the cottage. Gladiolus simply shook his head as he watches Noctis leave as Ignis goes to pick up the black film that lays in the grass. His eyes stinging with the hope that the images on it are unaffected.

He holds it in his hands with the same gentleness that one would have with holding a small animal. 

Pryna walks up with a slight limp in her stride she sits at Ignis's feet and looks up at him with the camera in her jaws which she places in his hand once he kneels down.

"Do you...do you think the pictures will be okay?" Ignis asks softly as he looks over the camera which had sustained scratches, a cracked lens, and the display screen was shattered. Ignis turns it on testing to see if it still worked. 

Much to his relief it still worked. Seeing his friend visible relax Gladiolus lets out a breath as he places a hand on Ignis's shoulder causing him to wince for he had touched the spot where Noctis had hit him.

Frowning Gladiolus begins to roll up Ignis's sleeve despite the protest the other put up only to find he was developing a bruise swearing he motions for Ignis to follow him inside "Let's get ice on this. Come on." 

Pryna watches as Gladiolus and Ignis walks away, she turns away this time focusing on the tombstone of the photog.

Her eyes narrow and her gaze hardens as her blue eyes turn gold. 

 _'This wasn't supposed to happen..._ I  _didn't want this....'_


	5. Unease

The time around eleven in the morning when Gladiolus was woke up only to be greeted a dark room. He sits up rubbing at his eyes as he strains his ears hoping to hear the soft pitter of rain on the window, only to hear nothing except for the whistles of the wind as it blows over the house. 

Yawning and scratching his belly, Gladiolus climbs out of the bed where he stretches and pops his back loosening himself up for the day. He looks over to the other two beds where he recalls Ignis and Noctis had called it a night the night before but only Noctis was his bed. Ignis's bed was empty and unkempt with the blankets strewn over it as if Ignis had been flailing around before getting out. Seeing this Gladiolus couldn't help but wonder if Ignis had suffered another nightmare. He knows the tactician would never admit to having one and only evidence Gladiolus could get to knowing that his friend suffered through one was ever growing ever darkening bags under Ignis's eyes. They were hard to spot when he wore his glasses but Gladiolus knew they were there, especially with the knowledge that Ignis wasn't sleeping like he should.

Gladiolus looks over to Noctis who was snoring softly.

The Shield knows he shouldn't, but he couldn't help but blame Noctis for Ignis's spiral downhill. The oldest knows that they are all suffering, that they each are handling their ache differently but the constant butchering of Ignis's feelings and constant chant of "It's your fault" in his face, Gladiolus knows it's not making things better for the second oldest. And he knows this as a fact for the simple fact that he's the one that has gotten up every night when he hears the soft whimpers, strangled gasps, and or the weak muffled sobs Ignis let's out every night. 

Not Noctis.

Despite all the years the two spent together Noctis seemed to have tossed that out. Focusing solely on his anger taking it out on everyone. Gladiolus feels like he needs to make good on the promise he, Noctis, had made about apologizing. For once he does he knows that peace could would fall over their small group once again.   

Yawning again, Gladiolus steps out of the room and makes his way down the stairs when he sees Iris sitting at the table with Ignis and Talcott. It looked like the three were having breakfast and it looked like they were discussing something. 

"Morning." Gladiolus says as he walks up to Iris. He pulls his baby sister into a hug and kisses her cheek "Good morning Gladdy." She says giving him a soft sad smile. "You hungry? I made omelets and french toast." she adds getting up from the chair.

"I can get it." Gladiolus says as he walks into the kitchen peering into the various pans that sit on the stove. "You eat yet Talcott?" he asks gently yet the little boy only nods weakly as a small frown forms on his lips. He doesn't say anything for a moment as he looks over to Iris "Iris, is it okay if I go to my room?" He asks, his voice was so full of sorrow that the oldest of the group was afraid he would burst into tears. 

With a nod from the young girl Talcott leaves making his way to his room. Gladiolus couldn't help but feel sorry for the little boy. He was suffering as much as they were, the little boy didn't know Prompto that long but in that short amount of time after having met they became inseparable. Gladiolus remembers the nights they would spend here after rather tiring hunts or they lacked the gil for for a motel and were to tired to camp. During that time Prompto had taught the young boy how to use the camera and how to get the best shot. But when he wasn't teaching him how use the camera Prompto was playing with him and telling him stories. For Gladiolus it reminded the Shield of himself when he spends time with Iris.

And Gladiolus knew that they had a powerful bond. Yet, Gladiolus knew the young boy hadn't planned on losing someone else he cared about. And losing Prompto had just tore open old wounds causing the little boy to isolate himself from the others. Seeing this the others had given Talcott Prompto's bracelets which the young boy had been wearing ever since he gotten them.

Gladiolus watches as Talcott disappears into his room. Sighing softly Gladiolus turns to Ignis seeing how he was hunched over the table staring at his phone before picking up the camera and looking it over. His features fixing into a puzzled expression as he presses one of the buttons on the back causing the screen to flicker before shutting off. 

Huffing in frustration Ignis sets the camera down gripping his head "Ignis... it's okay." Iris says softly as she watches him shake "What's wrong with Iggy?" Gladiolus asks worried looking over to his baby sister "He's been trying all night to fix Prompto's camera." She says softly watching as the second oldest looks back to his phone and searches a new phrase. 

"What's wrong with it?" Gladiolus asks.

"I don't know...it was working fine yesterday and...up until I picked it during the night...it just won't show the pictures." Ignis responds sounding defeated. "I just want..." Ignis hates that his voice begins to quake causing him to stop talking. "It was fine earlier." He whispers.

"Maybe if we give it a break it'll come back on." Gladiolus says softly "You know let the film absorb darkness or something like that." He adds making a plate "Oh you eat already Iggy?" He asks looking over the advisor who nods weakly. 

"He had a single triangle of french toast...and that's it." Iris says softly as Gladiolus sits down next to her. "You're not hungry?" He asks causing Ignis to shake his head "No I just want to get the camera working again." He says softly.

"What's wrong with the camera?" 

The voice of Cor causes the group to turn 

"Or if _you_ would've stopped messing with it then maybe it would be fine!"

"Were  _you_  the one that threw it?" Snaps Cor his eyes narrowing on the dark King. Noctis simply glares back his eyes dark "Does it matter if I did or not? It's not going to change the fact that _Ignis_ caused the only thing we had left of Prompto to be lost! His camera...with all the pictures of him on it...with our memories on it...th-the only thing we h-had that...that we had to..." Noctis pauses when he feels his throat tighten and his eyes sting "remember what he looks like." he says brokenly. Feeling tears well up in his eyes he raises a hand to his face as he sniffs.

Cor's features soften upon hearing the King break while Ignis looks away sadly as he goes back to scrolling through his phone hoping to find the fix for the camera. Cor sighs as he steps up beside Noctis and places a hand on his shoulder gently squeezing it "Noctis listen...I understand your-"

"No! No you don't! You don't understand any of my pain!" the King fires back as he shoves Cor back "You didn't know him like I knew him. You weren't with him when he poured his heart and soul out to me. You weren't there when-"

"I know exactly how you feel!" Cor roars "I held Prompto as a baby, I raised him until he was old enough to be adopted." he growls his voice wavering "I was the one who sat up every night with him when his parents could be there, I was the one who took care of him when he was sick, who gave him money for something a little to eat." Cor was breathing heavy at this point his face was red with anger whilst his were full of heartache "I suggested he train to be a Crownsguard, I was the one who worked endlessly with him.  I dried his tears, patched up his wounds, and cheered him. I was there for him in the good and bad times." he says "You may have been his friend, but he was like my son." Cor adds. He looks Noctis in the eye "The only thing I have left of my son is his uniform. At least you have the memories of him." 

With that Cor walks away quietly retreating to his room.

"You see were not the only ones suffering. We're all trying to cope with his loss. We're all hurting...we understand your pain but taking it out on us will solve nothing." Ignis says softly as he follows the instructions on his phone. He carefully opens the back of the camera only to have it make a popping sound followed by thick white smoke emitting from the film. Ignis out of surprise jumps and drops the camera onto the table with a heavy thud. It lands sitting upright no one touches it unsure of what to do to stop the smoke when black sludge begins pooling beneath the camera. 

Seeing this Noctis is thrown into a raging fit fit "What did you do!?" He screams.

"He didn't do anything." Snaps Gladiolus.

"Don't you justify this! That camera was working fine until _he_  touched it!" Growls Noctis.

"It was working fine until  _you_ threw it." Gladiolus fire back.

"I wouldn't have thrown it if  _he_ did spout nonsense! Making up lies and constanstly bringing up Prompto!" Roars Noctis as he steps closer to Gladiolus "So yeah it's Iggy's fault that the camera is gone. Its his fault that we don't have his memories anymore! It's his fault that we won't remember what Prompto looks like."

"Would you rather me lie? I was telling you the truth. I promised to only be truthful with you, and I stand by that truth. I did see Prompto, I took photos of him I-" Ignis was cut off by Noctis laughing and shaking his head.

"I'd rather you die!" He spits his words laced with venom.

In that instant the room becomes ice cold and the power goes out. It's silent causing the others to look at one another as their breath comes out in visible puffs.

"What's going on?" Iris asks nervously. She was about to ask another question the sound of something hitting the window causes her to scream. 

Prompting Gladiolus to go to her side and hug her. Ignis stands and goes outside to investigate telling the others to stay put.  

"Be careful Iggy." 

"Yeah be careful."

Ignis nods before stepping out onto the deck. He visibly shudders for the outside and inside are drastically different, the cottage as cold as ice while out here it was incredibly warm. Rubbing his upper arms trying to rid them of the pins and needles feeling, he scans the area when his eyes land on something white laying motionless on the floorboards. Stepping closer Ignis can see that it was bird. He looks up and is able to see which window the bird had hit. The one directly in front of the table, for it had specks of blood on it. 

Ignis looks back down at the bird when a loud crash catches his attention. Sending him back inside "What happened?" He asks.

"I don't know, the whole cupboard just fell down." Iris says sounding spooked. 

"The thing was old. It was bound to fall." Grumbles Noctis.

"No way, the cottage is old but Dustin installed new cupboards." Iris says.

"What? You guys think it's Prompto?"

Ignis looks away not wanting to hurt further.

"Well all this did happen after you told Ignis to die. You think that will sit well with Prompto." Gladiolus says coldly "You think Prompto likes the idea of you being cruel to Ignis. Or how how you're talking to him. Ignis would never do this to you." 

However Noctis simply rolls his eyes and retreats to his bed. 

Ignis sighs as he moves to the pantry and pulls out the dustpan and broom as Gladiolus grabs a trash bag as he has Iris stay put while they begin to clean up the collapsed cupboard.

 

It was around eight at night when Gladiolus and Iris returns from picking up dinner from the Crow's Nest. "Guys foods here!" Iris calls out as she helps her unpack the food from their bags. 

Cor and Talcott come down with Noctis following after them dragging his feet. They all sit down as they each check the to-go boxes for their requested meal. When Gladiolus notices that Ignis didn't come down.

"Is Iggy sleep?" He asks earning him unsure looks from two of the three. "I can go see if he is." Talcott says softly as he hops down and makes his way to the room which the brothers stay in when they visit. Carefully and quietly Talcott opens the door just enough to peer inside.

"Ignis, are you up?" Talcott calls out softly once he spots the advisor laying on his side in the closest to the window.

Yet the little boy was greeted by silence.

Stepping further into the room Talcott approaches Ignis's bedside "Ignis?" he calls again. But Ignis still didn't say anything and only when he steps closer and around where he could see his face did he see why he was being ignored.

Ignis was indeed fast asleep. 

Talcott looks sadly at him for a moment before turning to leave only to be stopped by a dog with white and black fur. 

The dog's tail was thin and black. All four of its legs and both ears were also black along with rings around its eyes resembling the mask of a raccoon. While the rest of it was white.

"Hey." Talcott says softly. He wasn't sure where the dog came from but he didn't feel scared of it. It actually made him feel safe like Prompto used to. He was about to say something to it or move towards it when the dog vanished before his eyes.

Talcott could only stare at where it had been sitting in awe. He smiles a bit nodding happily as he exits the room. He wanted to tell the others what he say but he feared what they would say, especially Noctis. For the little boy had heard him yelling at Ignis. So for now he'll just tell the others that Ignis was sleeping.

Heading back downstairs and sitting next to Cor Talcott clears his throat "Uh, Ignis is sleeping." He says picking up a chicken tender. Gladiolus nods "Oh okay." He says picking up Ignis' food "Well, lets let him sleep. He needs all the rest he can get." Gladiolus says sticking the meal in the fridge so Ignis could eat it later when he woke up.

"So anyone wants to explain why the cupboard is missing?" Cor asks.

"If we told you you wouldn't believe us." Iris says shaking her head. 

"Tell me and I'll be the judge of that."

"Okay, well after you left Noct and Ignis started fighting about Prompto...well Noctis said something really nasty then there was a bang and then this fell." The young Shield explains.

Cor simply nods chewing thoughtfully "Well if that's what happen...then we should set to work on fixing it later so Dustin doesn't have to do it when he gets back. For now let's just finish dinner." He says softly as he cuts into his salisbury steak.

"Yeah." Gladiolus says softly as he tucks into his meal.

Neither person says anything for the rest of the meal.

 

It was late in the night, all throughout the cottage it was silent save for the soft creaks and moans produced by the old home that they all grew accustomed to.

Despite his ability to sleep at any given moment Noctis found himself unable to sleep. He rolls over his back facing the bed to the right of him. His eyes locked on Gladiolus who was sleeping soundly in the bed next to him. Sighing, Noctis rolls onto his back his mind refusing to settle down as he couldn't help but think back to moments leading to the cupboard falling. 

 _'So yeah it's Iggy's fault that the camera is gone. Its his fault that we don't have his memories anymore! It's his fault that we_ _won't remember what Prompto looks like.'_

He looks over to his left towards the bed where Ignis was sleeping in nearly an hour ago, the bed now unkept and void was cooling. Noctis had watched Ignis leave and neither said a word to one another. Ignis simply looked at him sadly before shaking his head with a heavy sigh, while Noctis sucked in air through his teeth.

 _'I'd rather you die!'_  

Noctis blinks his eyes stinging with regret "I...didn't really say that to him did I?" He whispers. "Why did I say that!? I don't really want him to die...but I'm just so angry and I know I should apologize but...I just can't." He says rolling onto his side. 

Noctis closes his eyes with the hopes of falling asleep, unaware of the door to the bedroom slowly opening. In the middle of the doorway a dark figure closely resembling a shadow manifests. Standing there it silently watches Noctis unmoving.

Noctis opens his eyes blinking. He frowns as he shifts a bit trying to comfortable and when he closes his eyes he couldn't shake the feeling of eyes on him. Rolling over Noctis looks towards the door and freezes. 

_'What is that!?'_

The shadowy figure continues to hover before vanishing. Sitting up Noctis climbs out of bed and tip toes out of the room making his way to the rail "I bet that was Ignis...." Noctis mumbles as he peers down at the dining table. 

Yet he finds Ignis sitting alone at the table quietly playing King's Knight with the sound off as he nibbles on the fried steak sandwich that Gladiolus had brought him. His only source of light being that from his phone and the moon which spills in from the windows.

"Wait...if he's down here...then." Noctis whispers as he looks back to the room and its doorway where the shadow figure was. "He couldn't have gotten up here and down there so fast without making a sound." Noctis tries to reason "Maybe it was Cor?" He steps back into the room and climbs into the bed "Yeah...it had to have been Cor." He says pulling the blankets up and over his head feeling exhuasted suddenly. 

In the room shared by Talcott and Iris, the door quietly opens. Both children were fast asleep but that didn't stop the intruder from venturing further inside and stopping at the foot of Talcotts' bed.

Talcott is woken up to feeling something hop up on his bed. He doesn't think much of it at first for he assumes it was just Cactuar, the white stray cat that he plays with and sometimes brings into the house. He was about to go back to sleep when he hears a soft whine and feels something paw at his leg. Nervously the little boy sits up and in doing so he's met with a familiar sight. 

Sitting at the foot of his bed was the in the hallway. Getting to his knees prompts the dog to approach him with a wagging tail and only when it was close enough does it nuzzle Talcott under his chin. 

Talcott wasn't sure what made him think this but he felt that this dog was sent to him to help reassure him. Hugging it Talcott begins to tear up "I miss him so much." He whimpers into the thin wirey fur. "I miss my big brother so much...but I'm happy knowing he's up there with Grandpa. I know Prompto is watching over us, but I'm sad what if he know's that Prince Noctis and the others aren't getting along. I don't want Prompto to be sad." Talcott whispers.

"Please Prompto. Don't be sad." 

The dog however simply blinks staring ahead as it lays his chin on the boy's shoulder.

_'I'll be happy for you Talcott.'_

 

When Talcott had gone back to sleep Ignis had returned to his bed where he lays under the blankets shaking as if a cold chill run up and down him. Wiping at his eyes he pulls the blanket up further around himself as burrows deeper into the thick sheet. He was physcially and mentally exhausted but his body and mind refuses to let him rest.

_'I wish to sleep...but I can't.'_

Sniffing he shifts a bit trying to get comfortable hoping that in doing so he'd fall straight to sleep seeing how tired he was. He thought given the fact he hadn't had a full nights in weeks this would be easier. But he was wrong.

Ignis sighs pitifully as he closes his eyes, assuming that if he stayed like this sleep would come for him.

However his rest was interrupted when he feels movement beside him. Whatever it was moving was crawling up beside beneath the blanket and before he could question it or investigate it he saw the head of Pryna pop out beside him.

Her appear was diffrent. A everything from the nose up was black. But Ignis didn't to much of it mostly because he suddenly found himself hugging the dog. The dog huddled next to Ignis, looking up at him.

"I know its foolish...but I can't stop thinking about what Noct said to me. About me dying. I- what wong had I done?" Ignis swallows thickly feeling a lump form in his throat which now stings with every swallow. 

He sniffs "I just want to be able to sleep and forget this day." He says nearly sobbing. With that Pryna lifts her head and licks Ignis's chin before lowering her head onto her paws closing her eyes for the night. Almost instantly Ignis could feel his body grow heavy and his eyelids begin to feel incredibly heavy as well making it a struggle to stay awake.

Giving in to his exhuastion, Ignis closes his eyes falling asleep.

_'I just want to rest. Why must everything change? Why am I so angry?'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah...the ghost Noct sees...it happen to me in real life when I was little.


	6. Broken Bonds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Suicide attempts in this chapter
> 
> Also, sorry for the delay with this chapter. This had been finished awhile back (around the middle of May) but I had put off posting it due to the recent events in the news such what happen with the schools in Texas and the losses of celebrities.
> 
> It just felt like it be an inappropriate time to post the chapter around that time

Nothing was right amongst the friends. Not any more, not after Noctis telling Ignis to die. The three were hardly seen together for an argument would usually erupt or tension would blossom amongst them.

Noctis, for one, was now near impossible to get along with for he had a tendacy to snap at everything and everyone, though he held enough restraint and common sense to leave Iris and Talcott alone. He knew making the sister of his Shield upset would send Gladiolus after him.

Speaking of Gladiolus, he had nothing to say to the King. He knew just being around him would send him into a rage. He knew he would seriously hurt the youngest if he so much as breathed in his space. He knows he shouldn't feel that way but with how he has been treating Ignis, the Shield couldn't help it. Because like Noctis, Ignis is like a brother to him. The Shield had always wanted a baby brother but never got one. That is until he met Ignis at the Citadel.

_"That was excellent Gladiolus, maybe you could teach Noctis the names of your favorite authors when he's old enough to handle those kinds of books." King Regis says smiling at the little boy._

_Gladiolus grins as he hugs his favorite book close to his chest "Oh I know. He's not Noctis, but you two will be working together when you're grown ups." Regis says looking thoughtful._

_"Who is he?" Gladiolus asks curiously for he was hoping to meet someone who else liked to read. "His name's Ignis Scientia. He's Noct's advisor. He's a year younger than you so you two may have a lot in common. You might find him in the garden." Regis laughs a bit "You see where ever Noct goes Ignis is bound to follow."  The King says smiling "Ignis?" Gladiolus repeats nodding "Okay I'll go find him." The Shield-to-be says smiling as he heads out of the library._

_As Gladiolus crosses the hall leading to the garden the little Shield has his mind buzzing with all sorts of ideas as to what this Ignis will be like. He wonders if he would like books, playing out doors, and play fights. A wide smile plays on Gladiolus' lips, he was excited he always wanted a playmate close to his age. He always wanted to talk about his favorite things with someone else, who would listen to his wild stories that he may or may not have made up, someone who would look up to him._

_He reaches the garden and stands in the entrance looking around. Sure enough Gladiolus spots two kids, one being Noctis and the second a boy no taller than Noctis. He couldn't really make out his features for he was on his hands and knees peering under a bush. The kids looked liked they were searching for something._

_Stepping closer he clears his throat "You guys okay?" Gladiolus asks curiously getting the younger kids up to their feet "Gladdy, Iggy lost Barwie!" Noctis cries as he rushes up to the older boy pointing at Ignis._

_Gladiolus looks over at the little boy taking in his appearance. He was short he didn't look any older than Noctis but he was suposed to be year younger than himself. Ignis had round black glasses, his hair was shaggy but swept to the right, and he wore a white dress shirt and corduroy shorts. He kind of reminded Gladiolus of Harry Potter._

_"Uh Barwie?" Gladiolus questions looking at Ignis._

_"Barkley." Ignis corrects looking away nervously "He's my stuffed cat." Ignis admits "We were playing together and I had gone to use the restroom and I forgot where I put him." Ignis says starting to shake "Please help me him...I can't sleep at night without him...he makes all the scary monsters and dreams go away." Ignis says looking Gladiolus in the eye._

_The deep green of the little boys eyes lock with Gladiolus' amber ones. Seeing Ignis on the verge of tears Gladiolus nods "I'll help you on one condition!"_

_"Condition!" Noctis shouts happily._

_"Anything." Ignis begs._

_"You gotta call me big brother!"_

_Ignis just nods "Right. Now we must hurry Barkley hates being alone." Ignis cries as he races towards the back of the garden._

_The boys searched the entire garden, then they moved to Noctis's room, followed by the dinning hall. Yet the cat wasn't there. Ignis was about to suggest another space to search when his uncle had come along to whisk him and Noctis off to bed saying that it was late._

_Ignis didn't argue while he lead Noctis to his room._

_Gladiolus hated that they didn't find the toy cat. He was determined to find the cat for he remembers Ignis saying he couldn't sleep without it._

_So with permission from his father Gladiolus was allowed to sleep over at the Citadel. He was about to go back into the playroom when he had gotten another idea when he recalls Ignis mentioning the bathroom. He knew his way around the Citadel for he's always here with his father. He figured Ignis must've gone to the one closest to the garden, so that's where he decides to investigate. Sure enough that's where he found the mint green cat with large black sown on eyes laying on the sink._

_"So you're Barkley. Ignis was looking all over for you." Gladiolus says picking up the cat "He'll be happy to see you again." He says smiling as he makes his way out of the bathroom and to Noctis' room where he figured Ignis would be._

_Meanwhile Ignis had just finished helping his prince get ready for bed_ _"Good night Noct." Ignis says softly as he creeps out of the prince's room and out on to the hall. Ignis sighs as he makes his way to his room that the King had given him and readies himself for bed. He brushes his teeth and washes his face in the attached bathroom before switching into his pajamas and putting away his clothes._

_The seven year old dreaded the idea of going to bed without Barkley but he told himself that he's a big boy now and he shouldn't be sleeping with dolls anymore. Climbing into bed after saying his prayers that his cat will come back, Ignis lays down and sets his glasses on the nightstand._

_His room was dark, and Ignis became hyper aware of every sound his room and the Citadel made. He rolls onto his side closing his eyes not moving wanting to fall asleep._

_Thump!_

_Ignis jumps and throws the blanket over his head his tiny frame shaking uncontrollably as whispers of 'Please don't let Hagrid get me.' leaves him. He hears footsteps to soft to be that of the giant man and his mind immediately goes to other fictional characters that may want to snatch him up and eat him or send him somewhere. Like the fox the from Pinocchio, maybe it was the evil fox and he wanted to take him to a nasty old man who'd sell him off once he turned to a donkey._

_Ignis held his breath when he feels the intruder stop by his bed and place a hand on his back. Ignis was terrified and he wanted scream and cry for his uncle._

_"I found your cat."_

_That voice, Ignis sits up and looks over to the boy who held his stuffed animal. Turning on his lamp and illuminating the room he indeed sees Barkley "You found him!" Ignis cries happily "Thank you- um...what was your name again?" He asks innocently._

_"Gladiolus, but you can call me Gladio."_

_"I'm Ignis."_

_"Well Ignis, from this day forward we're brothers! I'm you're big brother and you're my little brother. I'll always be there for you! Okay!"_

_"Oh okay."_

Thatmemory for Gladiolus always brought a smile to his lips for that memory is only one he could truly recall Ignis smiling happily at something. Sure, Ignis smiles every now and then but its never like how it was when he was little. But as he had promised, Gladiolus has always been there for Ignis and he will always be there for him when Noctis isn't.

And as for Ignis, the young man was doing terribly. He was hardly ever seen now for he had started isolating himself in the room they often sleep in when they visited, only coming out when he needed to use the bathroom. He stopped eating and despite his best efforts to fall sleep he just couldn't. And when he did it was always because he finds himself blacking out, those brief moments of sleep however are scary times for him. 

He no longer has dreams only lucid nightmares. Nightmares that leave him shaking or waking up screaming leaving him unable to fall back asleep. Ignis has tried various things to help him sleep but nothing works leaving him feeling worn out and dead on his feet.

The others could see and feel the tension radiating off of the three friends and it was painfully obvious they no longer got along. They could see it in those rare moments when they were together. Noctis would glance at Ignis, sending the advisor to look away before retreating to the room with  Pryna at his side and sending Gladiolus to glare at the King before wandering off to cool down.  

However the worse the three got along the worse the unexplainable activity in the house got. Things began to be thrown across the room, objects would go missing, the house would lose power constantly, and the feeling of being watched was constant. Though no one would ever be hurt during these moments. 

 

Gladiolus woke early that morning his mood a bit dark for he couldn't sleep at all that night. He would start to drift off only immediately be awoke to the sounds of whispering. He could never make out what was being said only that whomever it was talking sounded frantic almost like they were trying to get him to pay attention.

This has been going for almost two weeks, around the same time Ignis had begun shutting himself away. He wondered if that had anything to do with the whispers or if it was just convenient timing from someone else in the house. Like maybe Noctis who had a tendency to watch shows on his phone without headphones. Yet, that's not to say Gladiolus wasn't going to throw out the paranormal for he loved ghosts and reading about them or watching ghost hunting shows.

So he wasn't going to flat out throw that possibility out but he had hoped that that wasn't the case. Though it seemed the most likely given the recent happenings.

Sighing, Gladiolus sits up in his bed and runs his hands over his face groaning a bit before stretching and yawning. He looks over to the other beds where he sees that Noctis is gone and Ignis hasn't budged. Tearing himself from the bed Gladiolus makes his way over to Ignis where he places a hand on his shoulder seeing how Ignis was laying there with his face buried in Pryna's fur who lays next to him.

"Did you sleep?" He asks gently earning him a shake of the head from Ignis "You're gonna sleep today right, or at least try to." Gladiolus questions softly making Ignis close his eyes "Can't...I don't want to have nightmares." Ignis mumbles softly. 

"I know that but you need to sleep." Gladiolus says softly making Ignis shake his head "I'll be fine." He whispers burying his nose deeper into Pryna's neck fur. Gladiolus sighs before nodding "Well if you need me or anything just call me...I'm worried about you." Gladiolus says earning him a small "I know." from Ignis. 

He lingers a bit longer before exiting the room and making his way to the bathroom where he prepares for the day. 

After dressing and collecting a box from the closet, Gladiolus makes his way downstairs where he is met with Cor and Iris who were watching the weather report. "What're they sayin'?" He asks stopping near the couch "It looks like the weather is getting worse." Iris says softly before looking up at her brother "I never seen anything like this before." Cor adds. 

"This kind of weather is unheard of for this time of year." 

Gladiolus looks towards the television only to see a blotch of red settling over their area with the words 'Severe Weather Warning' on the screen. Gladiolus moves towards the windows and peers outside, sure enough he could see thick black storm clouds rolling in slowly as they hover over the ocean. "You think this place will stand if that forms into anything?" He asks cautiously already thinking of places they should be heading to if need be.

"Will this place stand." Cor laughs "Of course it will." He adds. Gladiolus nods as he collects a bucket, rag, and scrub brush from under the sink "Well I just hope it does that and nothing else." the Shield grumbles "I don't like weather like that." He adds as he fills the bucket with water.

"I like it. Its perfect to read in." Iris says smiling. Hearing this Gladiolus nods as he laughs a bit "Yeah, it is good weather to read in." He adds as he takes a spray bottle filled with a home made solution out from under the sink. 

Seeing that Gladiolus was heading outside Iris hopes up to his feet "Oh are you going to clean the headstones?" She asks getting to her feet "Yeah, I was going to do it yesterday but I got caught with something yesterday." 

"Could I join you, I think Jared's headstone could use a good scrubbing." She says as she collects another brush from under the sink.

"You know you don't gotta ask." Gladiolus says as he moves to the door and opens it making Iris smile as she walks out onto the porch with her brother following close behind. 

Neither one says anything as they approach the graves. Gladiolus sets the bucket down in between them both and Iris begins to work Jared's headstone.

Gladiolus on the other hand is much more hesitant to set to work. He stares at the marble stone before biting his lip and rubbing the back of his neck. He felt bad about not having visited Prompto in a while, but with how things have been he hopes Prompto would understand. Gladiolus eventually steps closer to the stone as a small sad smile on his lips and he lays his hand on the structure.

"Hey buddy, how you been?" He asks as he gets to his knees and sets the box down "Sorry I haven't been out here much...just with how everything has been I just lost the track of time." He explains as he begins to remove the photos sticking them in the box. 

"I hope you're at peace. Carefree, able to see the sunrising and setting...cause out here. Out here, everything is wrong." Gladiolus says softly.

"Noct isn't getting along with anyone. Ignis he stopped hanging out, he stopped eating, he stopped doing the things he enjoyed. I can't only think its because Noct has been mean to him. He isn't doing so great."

He pauses wondering if telling Prompto that was a good idea. Then again he is watching over them so he must know what's going on with them.

"Noct...he keeps blaming Ignis for your death even though he was the one who used the phoenix down on him." Gladiolus pauses as a look of concern crosses his face "Because of that Ignis often wonders if he should be the one in the ground instead of you." He looks at the photos in the box, his eyes landing on one with just Ignis and Prompto in the photo posing like cactuars with several real ones in the background "You don't think that do you?" He asks softly. 

He knows he isn't going to get a response but he can't help but think that Prompto is happy having Ignis live. Prompto was the one to give them his share of potions. He was always willing to help others even if it meant he'd go without. It didn't matter who it was. Like the time Prompto nearly wrecked the Regalia to help a puppy.

Shaking his head Gladiolus picks us the solution and sprays the stone "Anyway I miss talking to you." He says as he begins to gently scrub the stone cleaning away the dirt and mud "I miss the photos you used to take and show us every night at dinner." He switches to the rag and gently wipes out the carving of Prompto's name "To be fair Ignis tried to take pictures. He even said that he caught you in some, is that true?" He asks.

Gladiolus sighs "You probably already knew this but Noct, he broke your camera because he thought Ignis was making up lies about you." Gladiolus picks up the brush and begins to gently scrubs at the stone again "He..." he shakes his head "Thing is they aren't getting along...Noct he...I...." Gladiolus sets the brush down "I don't know what to do, I'm lost. I thought I could handle this, I thought that things would be easy like it was back when it was the three of us...but its not." Gladiolus covers his face with his hands as his own saddness bubbles up and before he could even think about swallowing it down he lets out a small sob "I can't do it...I just can't handle this especially when Noct is telling Ignis to kill himself." Gladiolus sniffs removing his hands from his face, his eyes were red and puffy.

He lets out a small gasp catching the attention of his baby sister "I'm sorry Prompto...I didn't mean to get so emotional ...I just...I don't know...I just have so much on my shoulders and on my chest that I need to get off." He says wiping at his eyes.

"I'm sorry buddy, lemme finish cleaning you up." Gladiolus says as he picks up the brush and begins to finish cleaning the photog's headstone.

 

Gladiolus stands up and pours out the water in the bucket and collects the rags and brushes. "Alright, put these away for me will ya?" He asks Iris who nods "Thanks, I gotta head out." He says.

"Where are you going?" Iris asks softly.

"I'm gonna meet up with a friend." Gladiolus replies.

"A girlfriend?"

"Nah, she's gonna help me get Ignis some medicine to help him sleep."

"Oh. He hasn't been sleeping has he."

"He hasn't...I hate seeing him looking so worn out. I hope they will be able to find something to keep his nightmares away." Gladiolus says with a sigh and shake of his head.

"Anyway. I'll bring something back for us to eat. Make sure Noct doesn't start anything and if he gives you a hard time call me." Gladiolus shouts as he heads for the Regalia. 

He reaches into his pocket and pulls out the keys.

Climbing into the driver seat and putting the keys into the ignition he brings the Regalia to life and turns onto the road making his way to the Hunters Headquarters.

Being the only one in the Regalia was pretty depressing for Gladiolus for he would've loved to have someone tagging along for the ride. He could've taken his sister but if he was being honest, he wanted to take Prompto. He regrets never telling him this but he loved having him tag along for quick runs to here and there it was like their time to bond.

Gladiolus sighs shaking his head as he turns on the radio. The station radio personality announces their return and begins to play music. The first handful of songs were ones the group have heard many times before it switches to commercials.

Gladiolus couldn't help but get lost in the memories of the past. The long hours they spent on the road with bags full of snacks often singing along to this or that like that one time Prompto had gotten them all to sing the Chocobo song. 

That was something Gladiolus never thought that would happen.

_The four of them were on their way to the Chocobo Ranch to drop off feed that they had picked up from a Hunter who was supposed to drop it but had forgotten due to his current work load._

_So naturally hearing that the birds weren't getting their food any time soon Prompto volunteered them to drop it off. The Hunter looked relieved and thanked them profusely, he even helped load the feed into the Regalia._

_With things situated the brothers took off and headed down the road with Prompto at the wheel and Ignis in the passenger seat._

_Naturally, Prompto turns on the radio. The station he picks was playing an ad about a new burger at the Crow's Nest making Ignis roll his eyes "Please, I'm sure I could make something far more tasty."_

_"I totally agree." Prompto says nodding "I bet Ignis could beat the Master chefs of Insomnia." He adds._

_"I wouldn't say that." Ignis mumbles blushing "I don't think I'm that good." He admits._

_"Have you tasted your cooking?" Noctis questions "You have right? You could win easily."_

_Ignis, blushing still looks away hating that he was feeling all mushy and prideful just by a few compliments though he would never admit that he enjoyed hearing the praise._

_"It nothing special. I do what I do for you all."_

_"Nice to know you care about us." Gladiolus teases._

_Ignis smirks shaking his head as the songs begin to play once more. This time the song is Braver, getting Prompto to turn it up "Ah dudes this song is the best! Man I love how it sounds." He says grinning as he bobs his head to the beat and lightly drums the steering wheel._

_That's when he gets an idea "Guys when the Chocobo song starts let's all sing together!"_

_"I dunno...." Noctis mumbles from behind his hand._

_"Please."_

_"Sounds kinda boring if you ask me..."_

_"Aww c'mon!"_

_"Must we?"_

_"Well no but it'll be fun."_

_Prompto looks up into the rear view mirror pouting causing the others to sigh and agree reluctantly._

_Which happen to be just in time as the part begins to play. The other three start off a bit shaky not really into the idea of singing but seeing that Prompto was smiling at their effort they soon get into the song singing louder and obnoxiously._

_The song ends the four of them are left laughing the rest of the way to the Ranch._

Gladiolus couldn't help but smile at the memory. He shakes his head longing for times like that again, yet at the same time he wished they had more moments like that. Just spontaneous nonsense that would leave them all laughing.

He misses the sound of laughter and the feeling of normalcy. The idea of having a conversation with a friend that doesn't end in an argument felt like a foreign idea. And Gladiolus just felt like they had done something wrong was being punished for it.

With a soft sigh Gladiolus continues to make his way to the headquarters when a strange feeling engulfs him, a pressing need to go back to the Cottage. He isn't sure why he feels that way but he shakes his head and continues onward.

Yet the more he kept driving and the further away he got the worst the feeling became. It had gotten so bad that he had considered turning the car around but at the same time he couldn't just turn back for he had promised to meet this person.

He looks down at his phone which rests in the cup holder, remembering that he had told Iris to call him if something came up.

Yet she hasn't called so everything has to be okay, right?

Yet there was that nagging feeling. Then a thought came to his mind seemingly out of nowhere.

Ignis.

_Why did he come to mind suddenly?_

_Is he okay?_

Gladiolus picks up his phone and calls Iris.

The other end rings twice before Iris picks up "Yeah, is everything okay Gladdy?"

"Yeah...uh hey do me a favor and see if Iggy is okay." Gladiolus says as he pulls onto the side of the road.

"Oh okay."

He waits quietly listening to the sound of his sister walking. He hears a knock on the door followed by it opening.

Its quiet for a moment then he hears her asking Ignis if he was okay. Its soft but he hears a muffled 'I'm okay.' 

Gladiolus hears Iris say 'okay' before addressing Gladiolus once more "He says he's okay."

Gladiolus sighs "Thanks. Say keep an eye on him for me. I can't shake the feeling something is the matter with him."

"Will do."

"Thanks."

He hangs up and continues on his way.

 

Gladiolus arrives at the Headquarters a little pass two in the afternoon. He pulls into the gas station and turns off the car climbing out. After a quick stretch the Shield makes his way towards the food vendor where he sits down where he texts Sania that he's here.

He doesn't have to wait long for he gets a response seconds later. 

_All right, just a sec._

Gladiolus sighs as he orders a beer a sandwich from the vendor, as he looks towards the camper where Sania told him she was staying the previous night. From where he was sitting he could see the lights turn off before she steps out walking towards him.

"Hey there." Sania says as she sits at the table with him. 

"Sup."  

Sania reaches into her bag and pulls out her journal "So what are you wanting again?" She asks resting the tip of the pen to the paper.

"Something to help Iggy sleep. You see he isn't sleeping anymore, well I mean he is sleeping but he is constantly having nightmares. He wakes up every night in a panic, sometimes screaming...there had been nights when I would sit with him...hugging him as he cries." Explains Gladiolus.

Sania nods "What brought this on?" She asks "Nightmares on that level aren't just something that happens. There is always something that triggers them." She explains making Gladiolus bite his lip. The two sit in silence for a moment and in that short time the vendor delivers Gladiolus his order which he pays for.

He opens his beer and sips at it before speaking "You remember Prompto right?"

"Oh that lil cutie with the blonde hair and the obsession with chocobos?" 

Gladiolus nods "Well...he passed away. He died during a hunt against a dread behemoth." Gladiolus explains "It...was-...the thing is...he died because we didn't have enough phoenix downs. We didn't have anything...except for one plume of the phoenix down. Both Ignis and Prompto fell in battle and we couldn't leave them both."

Gladiolus could feel his chest hurt as his throat begins to burn. He swallows around the lump "I couldn't choose between them...but in the end we revived Ignis." Gladiolus could feel his eyes starting to sting "We told Ignis about Prompto and reassured him it wasn't his fault...but as the days passed Noctis began to blame Ignis telling him it was his fault that Prompto was dead." Gladiolus sniffs.

"Ignis believes its his fault. He always tells me that he- I try to tell him that he didn't do anything do wrong, that its not his fault. But I know it has to be confusing for him to hear that it is." Gladiolus shakes his head prompting Sania to nod and speak.

"I'm sorry about your friend. Don't fret though I have just the thing for your friend Ignis." Sania says "Just tell me his weight and I'll have the medicine ready in no time."

"Thanks." Gladiolus says before another idea comes to his mind "I'd hate to ask more from you but do you think that you do one more thing for me. You see I also want something that'll relax him...it could just be me but I think he's stressed. And if not something for his stress then something to boast his mood like in a positive light or way." Gladiolus adds.

"Well I think I have just the thing for that too. Just hang around some I'll have it ready in no time." 

"Thanks again."

 

Back at Cape Caem, Ignis emerges from the bathroom pulling down the sleeves of his turtleneck. He adjust the neck unfolding it until his entire neck was covered. He closes the door and is followed back the bed by Pryna who followed him to the bathroom. He climbs into the bed and lays down closing his eyes, only opening them when he hears the mattress creak revealing to him Pryna who lays beside him.

He lifts his hand which shakes slightly with the effort and lack of strength he has. He lowers his hand into the thin fur Pryna and pets her.

"I can't keep going like this Pryna...I feel...so alone." Ignis mumbles to the dog.

"My heart...I don't think I can handle this pain in chest anymore...I have no one who I can talk too." Ignis continues.

"Perhaps it would be best to grant Noct his wish...I doubt he'd care. But at least he'll be happy right?" Ignis continues to say as he wipes at his eyes "That's what I'm good at right? Knowing exactly what do to make my King happy." Ignis adds. 

"That's all I ever done was please Noct. I doubt he appreciates it. He doesn't care about me or my happiness...he doesn't care that I'm happy or sad...he just wants me to shut up. To-...to...." 

Ignis couldn't finish for his words became choked off.

"He'd be happier without me. I know it." Ignis whimpers with a sniffle for he could feel his nose starting to run. He sniffs again sending Pryna to wiggle closer to him and lifts her head resting her muzzle on his shoulder being careful as to not hit or bump his neck.

Ignis sniffs hugging her closer "Why is he treating me like this? All I ever done was in his benefit, I had only strived to make him happy...even when Insomnia fell...I swallowed down my own grief...I pushed through my own sadness to make sure he was okay and doing well...I didn't want him to hurt." Ignis feels tears brim in his eyes. Ignis swallows his breath hitches and he closes his eyes sending the gathered tears down his cheeks.

"Noct was understanding back then. What makes this time different from then?" Ignis' voice breaking as he speaks. He smiles a bit a soft laugh escaping his lips "That's right...how foolish of me...its because I wasn't there to be picked between his father and myself." 

Ignis sniffs he brings his hands up to his face. Tears roll down his cheeks as he lets out a hiccuping gasp.

"I get it...I gave up...I can't-...." Ignis lets out another sob "Please don't...I just...I can't take it anymore." Ignis sits up making Pryna sit up as well who watches him with a worried look in her eyes.

Ignis swings his legs over the bed and gets on his hands and knees, reaching under his bed he grabs a shoebox and brings it forward. He opens the box as reaches inside pulling out a silver and black gun.

A gun that has seen many battles.

A gun that had never failed.

A gun who's name was that of its owner.

The Quicksilver.

Ignis runs his bare fingers over the silver body of the gun. The weapon, cold and heavily scarred from all the battles that it and it's owner had endured together.

Ignis lifts the weapon, bouncing it slightly as he tests the weapons weight before nodding. Taking a deep breath and closing his eyes, Ignis sticks the muzzle of the gun in his mouth _'Please...may my death bring Noct peace.'_

Bracing for the brief moment of pain Ignis pulls the trigger.

Nothing.

A small whimper escapes him before pulling the trigger again. 

The gun clicks but does nothing more.

Tears brim in the polymath's eyes as he cusses under his breath as he pulls the weapon from his mouth and places the muzzle against his temple and pulls the trigger closing his eyes.

Like the last two tries the gun doesn't fire.

Frowning at the failed attempt to end his life Ignis lowers his hand sending the gun clattering to the floor. Sniveling, Ignis leans his head back on the mattress with a broken gasp. He covers his face with his hands and lets out a small weak sob.  

Ignis let's out another weak sound, shoulders quaking as he delves deeper into his sorrow. So much so that he didn't hear the footfalls nor the creaking of the stairs.

He didn't hear the door opening revealing the massive man nor did he hear barks uttered by the dog.

"Hey Iggy I got you someth-..."

Ignis stiffens at the sudden sound of Gladiolus' voice causing him to look up at the other.

Gladiolus stops his eyes narrowing as he stares at Ignis making eye contact with the younger man who looks away shaking. "Show me your what you're hiding Ignis." Gladiolus says sternly making Ignis tear up, with a weak sob Ignis pulls his hand out from behind his back revealing Prompto's Quicksilver.

Moving slowly towards Ignis, the older male carefully picks up the gun. He stares at the silver weapon in his grasp almost like he was studying it. It had been a while since he last seen this gun, he had thought that with Prompto's death the guns he used would be inaccessible. Sort of like they would sealed off. 

Though he wondered how Ignis managed to summon it. 

"I found it...laying near the site we fought the behemoth...it was laying amongst the stones and grass." Ignis says softly as if reading his mind.

Gladiolus bites his lip he feared Ignis was up to something. 

"What were you doing with this?"

Ignis closes his eyes "I just..." 

"Ignis, don't lie. What were you planning to do with this?" Gladiolus asks his voice deep and rumbling coming out strong masking the fear he felt.

Ignis sniffs as he looks up at the Shield, tears roll down his cheeks as he let's out a shuddering gasp. He opens his mouth shaking his head as he looks away.

"Ignis."

Ignis keeps his gaze averted.

"Ignis answer me."

Sniffling the polymath wipes at his eyes with a small pout on his lips.

"Ignis, I won't ask again. What were you doing with Prompto's gun?" 

Ignis swallows his eyes and throat stinging as he says in croaky voice "I-...I just don't see things getting better." Ignis says now in a broken weepy voice "I just want you and Noct to be happy...and I don't see that happening if I'm here." Ignis sniffs as he covers his face with his hands "I'm just making him miserable... I just-.... I was trying to kill myself." hiccups Ignis "But the gun it jammed each time."

With his shoulders quaking and breath hitching Ignis draws his knees up to his chest and sobs into them. Hearing that Ignis was trying to kill himself was leaving Gladiolus horrified. He wasn't sure how to process this but he did know that he was happy to learn that the gun hadn't gone off.

He picks up the weapon looking it over before something in him told him to fire it. He opens the window, lifts the gun, and pulls the trigger.

The Quicksilver fires.

"What!?" Ignis questions weakly.

Gladiolus looks at Ignis mentally telling himself that Ignis had gotten lucky.

"Give me that!" Ignis hisses as he scrambles to his feet and lunges at the older brother. Gladiolus keeps Ignis at bay with one hand, he didn't have to use full force, just by having his hand against his chest he can feel how weak Ignis had gotten.

Seeing the wild desperation in Ignis' eyes the man wastes no time sending the gun back into the Armiger. Not wanting Ignis to have it, however that didn't stop Ignis from throwing his arm out trying to summon the weapon back heck any weapon at this point that would put him out of his misery would suffice, the second that Ignis' dagger begins to materialize was the second Gladiolus grabs Ignis' wrist cancelling the item and making Ignis look away.

"Ignis."

He starts to say causing Ignis to lift his tear stained face "I can't take it anymore!" He weeps "I can't. The constant blaming and belittling...I just can't!" He sobs "I can't take it anymore." Ignis explains through angry and bitter tears "I want this pain in my chest to go away. I want this heaviness to go away-" a small hiccup escapes him "a-and I want things to return to the way they were." He says in a broken tear laced voice. 

"A-And I want...I know its...I just..." Ignis lowers his head his eyes hidden behind his bangs. "What do you want Iggy?" Gladiolus asks softly. He watches as Ignis uses his shoulder to wipe at his eye as he sniffles "I...don't want Noct to- I mean I understand...but..." His throat tightens as he is desperate to express what is making his heart so heavy. He looks at Gladiolus unable to get the words out as his features fall, crumbling as he hangs his head with another sob leaving him.

"I'm just so miserable. My heart hurts and I just want it all to end. I don't want this pain in my chest anymore!" Ignis wails.

Gladiolus pulls Ignis into a hug, holding him close to his chest making Ignis bury his face in the crook of Gladiolus' neck as shaky sobs leave him. Gladiolus could only hold Ignis snug in his arms as he rubs soothing circles into the slightly shorter man's back as he slowly rocks him. 

"Get it all out Iggy. That's it, get all out." Gladiolus mumbles gently and Ignis does just that with deep heartbreaking sobs leaving him along with fat tears. Ignis digs his nails into Gladiolus shirt as his he grips the cloth with the strength of a drowning man. Gladiolus doesn't dare silence Ignis as he screams his anguish into his shoulder nor does he shove him away when the younger male begins to beat his fist against Gladiolus' chest. 

"It's okay, you're gonna be all right. It's going to be all right. Everything is gonna be okay." Gladiolus says softly as he continues to rock him. All the while Ignis continues to wail loudly desperate to show his hurt.  

Noctis, who had made his way upstairs to use the bathroom that was attached to their room, stands outside the door his eyes wide at the news he had overheard.

_'He couldn't be serious...Ignis would never.'_

The dark haired king begins to shake as he refused to move from the spot for he wanted to keep listening what was going on in the room. But for now he had to wait for Ignis who was howling in agony to calm down. 

When Ignis finally does calm down he is left sniffling. He wipes at his tears and wipes his nose on his sleeve feeling emotionally wrecked he sits on the floor with his knees drawn to his chest. His chest still feels heavy but it wasn't that suffocating feeling it had been hours before. He sniffles and bites his lips feeling tears prick in the corners of his eyes once more when he hears the footfalls of Gladiolus returning. 

"Here Iggy, drink this." Gladiolus says handing Ignis a mug of warm milk, a treat that the tactician had always enjoyed after a bout of crying. Ignis mumbles a thank you before sipping the drink. It's silent for a moment before Gladiolus speaks again.

"How many times have you tried to kill yourself?" He asks softly making Ignis frown setting his mug down and hugs his knees avoiding eye contact with the older man.

"Ignis?"

Swallowing and taking a deep breath Ignis speaks in a voice no louder than a whisper "Four times. This was my fourth attempt." 

"Four...times?" Gladiolus repeats weakly his eyes wide as he looks directly at the other.

Ignis nods weakly.

"The first time I..." Ignis bites his lip as he pushes up the sleeves of his sweater revealing deep red cuts crisscrossing his arms. Gladiolus gently takes Ignis' arm in to his hand and turns it around inspecting the cuts made into his skin. It didn't take him long to recongize the careful cuts for they were the same ones the bespectacled young man makes when cooking or against a foe that has the potential to be eaten. Gladius knows without a doubt that these cuts were planned and possibly mapped out. Despite how much the idea bothered him, Gladiolus knew that these cuts should've killed him.

"After I cut my wrists and arms...I blacked out." He pauses to swallow the lump that lingers in his throat like a bad cold "But instead of dying...I woke up...only to find that the cuts had healed...I...I was the only one here at the time."

Ignis sniffs as he wipes at his eyes hating the break in his voice that too stuck around.

"And the second?" Gladiolus asks softly.

Ignis is silent for a moment and Gladiolus doesn't rush him. He knows that this must be hard for Ignis to admit for he knows the other is hurting and only wants to be heard.

"The second..." Ignis starts to say but falls silent with a shake of his head "the second time...I had taken...I thought that if I...I only wanted the pain to go away...I thought that if I took something for it...I would feel better." Ignis says his voice taking on a weepy tone "I...I wanted to sleep...I wanted the pain to go away...but I only threw everything up." 

Ignis covers his face with his hands and begins to cry once more. Gladiolus could only pull him into another hug, like before he's rubbing the other's back. Ignis sobs into Gladiolus' shoulder and Gladiolus begins to move between patting Ignis' back to rubbing small circles into it as he utters comforting words into his ear. 

At the same time Gadiolus is overcome with a feeling that he should investigate Ignis' neck. He isn't entirely sure why but knows he shouldn't ignore the feeling. He pulls down the collar of the green turtleneck sweater revealing what looks like a red rash like ring around Ignis' neck, but from what he has been told and seeing how Ignis only mentioned two attempts.

Gladiolus knew that this mark around the others neck was rope burn. Knowing this causes the Shield's breath to stick in his throat and he could only hold onto Ignis tighter as his own eyes begin to water. He was thankful for the failed attempts for he knew he would be devastated if he had to bury another loved one.

Ignis knows that Gladiolus saw the marking around his neck and he could only mutter broken apologies. 

"No. You did nothing wrong, I should've been more aware of just how much you are hurting. Ignis, I am so sorry for not noticing sooner."

_"I didn't know it was this bad. I should've noticed sooner."_

Noctis, who was standing outside of the door heard it all and he wasn't to sure how to feel. He was hurt, angry, and sad for he didn't think Ignis would do something like that. He wanted to comfort him but at the same time he wanted punch him.

_"Seriously!? Four times...that son of a- four times!? That- why didn't you tell me!?"_

The more he thought about it the more upset he became. He didn't understand the thoughts of his advisor nor did truly understand any of this. When did Ignis attempt all this. Surely the loss of Prompto hurt but did it warrant this?

They all missed the blonde but they weren't considering suicide.

Angered and enraged Noctis storms into the room swinging his arm back "You cowardly spineless piece of sh-" he doesn't get it all out instead he slams his fist into Ignis' face sending him to the ground "You coward! What you can't handle living!?" He screams hitting Ignis again making him sob "There are folks worse off than you and they aren't trying to kill themselves, you're just the selfish idiot looking for attention!" He screams. 

Ignis lays beneath him trembling, he couldn't face him not anymore. Ignis lets out a weak gasp as he feels blood trickling from his nose, he could taste copper on his tongue and he knew his bottom lip was cut. He was angry and frustrated, there was so much he wanted to get off of his chest but he just couldn't at the same time. He cusses under his breath as angry tears well up in his eyes. 

"You ever consider many they don't  because they don't have their so called  _brother_ constantly putting them down."

Ignis feels his breath stick in his throat at the sound of Gladiolus growling. He looks up only to see that the Shield had gotten in Noctis face.

"What's that supposed mean!?"

"You know full well what I mean!" 

Noctis narrows his eyes.

"Don't play stupid!"

Noctis didnt say anything.

"You know exactly what you did and you are refusing to make things right between you and Ignis." Gladiolus snaps.

"Guess you forgot all those times Ignis helped you when you were down or going through those rough patches. All those nights where he stayed with you and comforted you. Those times where you needed an ear to bend or a shoulder to cry on."

Noctis shuffles uneasily.

"And don't tell me you forgot about about when Insomnia fell." Gladiolus continues "Even though he was as hurt as us he pushed that aside to be the rock the we needed at the time." 

Noctis bites his lip and looks over at Ignis, he could see that his advisor was now standing but he was keeping his gaze to the floor as he rubs his cheek where Noctis had hit him the first time.

"Yet. When Ignis couldn't broke from keeping it buried down for so long you were fast to comfort him. You didn't do ANY of this that you're doing now." Gladiolus spits.

"What makes this any different? Ignis loved Prompto just as much as you and me. So how do you think he feels being told its his fault he's dead?"

Noctis looks away rubbing at his arms before blinking a bit trying to rid his eyes of the burning sensation.

Gladiolus looks over to Ignis who was looking at Noctis as if he wanted to say something to him.

"You want to tell him something?" The Shield asks.

Ignis looks hesitant but he nods. Swallowing and steadying his voice Ignis begins to speak "I thought you cared about me...about my feelings. I always thought that you took consideration for my feelings and how I felt. Thats why I trusted you to not hurt me...because we grew up together." Ignis blinks a bit shaking his head as he finds himself growing frustrated for this wasn't exactly what he wanted to say.

"I can't take...you- there is only so much a person can bear and...I can't carry anymore." Ignis sniffs wiping at his eyes.

_'Why can't I just tell him its not my fault!?'_

"This constant put down. This constant wishing bad and everything...it takes it toll on a person and their well being." Gladiolus explains "But let me make something clear. Ignis isn't a coward, and he is wanting someone anyone to acknowledge that he is is hurting." Gladiolus explains.

Noctis sniffs as he wipes at his eyes "I know...its just that...I don't...." he swallows hating his throat was starting to burn "I don't want to lose Ignis too...I know that what I have been saying is mean but...I never...I'm sorry."

With no warning Noctis turns around and exits the room leaving both Gadiolus and Ignis alone.

 

The sun had set and the vibrant afternoon sky was now painted black with shimmering stars. The cottage was quiet as everyone winds down for the night. As the others occupied themselves before turning in, Gladiolus sits with Ignis getting him ready for the first good nights rest he'll have since the quest.

"Here, take these. They will keep you from having nightmares." Gladiolus says handing Ignis the medication. Ignis takes and swallows them with some water before settling down into the mattress with Gladiolus pulling up the blanket to his chest. 

"I got one more thing for you." He says standing, Ignis watches him as he makes his way to the dresser where he opens it and pulls out a item. Hiding it behind his back, Gladiolus returns to his friend where he shows Ignis the mint green cat.

"Barkley?"

Ignis sounded so small and he honestly reminded Gladiolus of the little boy who he helped all the years ago.

"I know he helps you feel better. And seeing how he helped you when we learned of what happen to Insomnia, I figured he'd help you here. I only wish I found him sooner." He says handing the toy to Ignis and pulling the blanket up to his chest.

Gladiolus turns on the lamp next to the nightstand before sitting down on the bed near Ignis' belly.

"Go ahead and close your eyes, I'll read you a story." Gladiolus says as he picks up his book which he left on the nightstand. Opening to the previous chapter, clearing his throat Gladiolus begins to read.

"The Record Keeper walks amongst his books, each novel holding important and sacred moments of history. Moments forgotten over the course of the years by all except by those who live it and the Keeper himself. The Record Keeper pauses his hand lingers on a red novel before turning on his heels facing the moogle that floated behind him 'Dr. Mog.' He says his voice holding fear." Gladiolus pauses for a moment to look down at Ignis.

Much to his relief the other was now fast asleep. He bend the top corner of his page and closes the book. He studies Ignis' features for a moment before shaking his head looking visibly upset.

He feels a sob trying to escape him so he gets to his feet and makes his way outside to sit on the porch not wanting to bother the others. Gladiolus lowers himself down as tears leave him and lets out a deep rumbling sob. He buries his face into his hands as he cries openly. 

His shoulders tremble and his chest heaves as he finally lets go of the pent up grief he's kept bottled so he could be there for his King and Ignis. He would've kept going to but today. 

Today was his breaking point. 

The thought that he would've lost Ignis hadn't it been the fact it jammed. Gladiolus couldn't help but think that maybe, just maybe it was Prompto who had done that.

It had to have been him for he was the only one who knew the ins and outs of that gun.

It had to have been him.

Sniffing, Gladiolus looks towards the sky putting his hands together he shakes his head a bit "Thank you Prompto. Thank you for watching over Iggy."

And with that a gentle breeze blows over Gladiolus feeling warm.

Call it a coincidence but Gladiolus couldn't help but think it was Prompto.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're in the home stretch


	7. Guilt

' _You seem restless.'_

_'Something the matter?'_

_'I...I just can't take it any more. They are just so angry with each and they're not getting along. Not to mention what happen recently with Iggy.' A small pause 'I just want them to be happy...but at the same time I'm so angry. I don't like that they aren't getting along...I thought that intervening would help but...I think I only made things worse.'_

_'You've done no such thing.'_

_'I have! I thought that if I gave signs that I was there they would find peace, but I only made things worse.'_

_Another pause._

_'I wish I could talk to them.'_

_'Well, we can help you with that if you want.'_

_'You can? Please let me talk to them!'_

 

Ignis stirs blinking a bit against the sun's rays that spill into the room  he wasn't fully awake just yet for the clutches of sleep still had her hooks in him. He blinks a bit despite the thick fog that lingers in his brain he knows he's comfortable, he knows he's warm, and with those those two winning points Ignis closes his eyes again.

He snuggles deeper into the blankets and hugs Barkley closer to his chest, with a sigh Ignis focuses on his breathing. It was easy to do for it was quiet in the room leaving him to assume the others left him alone. He was used to be being alone so it didn't bother him in the least, besides he has Barkley to keep him company and he was enough.

Ignis yawns softly before burying his nose into Barkley's neck. He'll sleep for just a few more minutes then he'll get up and face the world.

When Ignis woke up for a second time he simply lays there staring with blurry unfocused eyes. He can hear voices downstairs but he couldn't make out what was being said but part of him feels like they were talking about him. He knows it'll take a great amount of effort but he was willing to go and try and interact with his friends for he wants them to know he cares about them but at the same time he was afraid of how they will react to the news about him trying to kill himself.

Ignis sighs for he was also half tempted to just lay there a bit longer he even feels his eyelids drooping. He could feel himself starting to fall back asleep when something woke him up making him frown.

He hated the idea of getting up but he needed to pee. He huffs cursing the basic human need as he pushes himself up into a sitting position. He could that his body was heavy and that he was still exhausted from the lack of sleep. He sits there for a moment longer needing to gather his strength once more, letting out another sigh he pushes himself forward until his feet touch the floorboards. 

Ignis stands stretching for a bit before moving towards the attached bathroom. His movements were slow and shaky and with every step he could feel just how stiff he was. Entering the bathroom Ignis didn't bother with the light for they have a large window several inches above the toilet which allowed sunlight to light up the room. Speaking of the window he never enjoyed using this bathroom in the morning for the others, when they were outside, could see him standing there. And it wasn't just him, Gladiolus too. And it was always embarrassing especially when he's spotted by Gladiolus or Noctis who loved making comments.

But right now it was okay for they were all in the house.

When Ignis finished and washed his hands, he found himself staring at his reflection. He has his hair completely down and his glasses were gone from his face. He hadn't worn them since the night the cabinet fell and part of him thinks that they are lost for he can't seem to find them anywhere.

Ignis lifts a hand to his face touching his eye. The under his eyes were puffy, red, with heavy dark circles under them reminding himself of a raccoon who has been crying. 

He also noticed that he looks how he feels. Worn out, like he was brought back from the brink of death. Ignis sighs as he looks away from the mirror when he begins to feel tempted to examine his neck. Shaking his head Ignis moves to the dresser where his clothes were stored and pulls out a plain green tee shirt and a pair of baggy tan jeans. 

Turning on his heels, Ignis looks at the nightstand where his glasses lay. Biting his lip he picks them up and unfolds the arms before putting them on. The eyewear feels heavy and uncomfortable on his nose from the lack of use making him feel like his nose was being pressed closed. He knew that wearing them again would make him used to feeling once more but at the same time he didn't want them. His eyesight wasn't to bad without them save for the fact he was farsighted. After a moment or so Ignis takes them off seeing no point in wearing them when he wasn't going fix himself up.

With a heavy sigh Ignis begins to move towards the door and exits the room. He isn't in the mood to be around others and act social just yet but at the same time he didn't want to be alone and he longed to thank Gladiolus for the medicine that allowed him to sleep and for also listening to his plight. Though his heart still feels heavy he isn't at that desperate level anymore.

Walking down the stairs he can see the others at the table talking. It sounded like they were talking about what to have for lunch but then again from where he stood and their hushed whispers he couldn't be sure, he know however that he hoped that they weren't talking about him and his 'moment'.

Gladiolus was the first to spot him. With a wave in his direction, Ignis joins them and sits with the others. 

At first no one said anything to him making Ignis feel like it was a mistake coming down. The look on Cor and Iris's face was that of disappointment while Talcott and Noctis couldn't even look at him.

As for Dustin and Monica, they looked furious.

No one said anything making Ignis feel uncomfortable and unwelcome.

Ignis opens his mouth to speak but he is beat by Monica slamming her hands onto the table silencing him. Ignis bunches up his shoulders as his head hangs and his gaze goes elsewhere, he couldn't help but be reminded of the times he was reprimanded by King Regis and his uncle as a small boy.

"How could you-" Monica shakes her head "What's wrong with you!?" She screams angrily.

"How do think it will look on the kingdom if the King's advisor. The man who is supposed to be the level headed one, the one who thinks clearly, the one who he is supposed to count on, trust, and go to for advice if he kills himself!? How will that look!? If you can't handle this job perhaps you should quit." Dustin snaps.

Ignis only quakes as he wipes at his eyes sniffing. 

"Why did you do it Ignis?" Iris asks softly "I...just never- you seem like the type that would...." she falls silent shaking her. 

Ignis doesn't know how to respond, what was he supposed to say?

He shakes his head "So you don't have an answer? You ain't gonna tell us why you tried to kill yourself. We just supposed to act like that never happened?" Noctis says sounding frustrated.

Ignis only shakes and when he speaks his voice is tight "It's not that I can't handle my job" Ignis says softly "its not that at all." He whispers.

"Then what is it? What could it possibly be?" 

Ignis bites his lip, he could feel himself shutting down, and Gladiolus could see it on his friend's face that he was wishing he stayed upstairs.

Not liking how this was going Gladiolus speaks up "This ain't what we practiced. I told you guys to not attack him." Gladiolus looks at Ignis who was frowning.

"Listen, Iggy...we're here for you. I'm here for you."

"I know...."

"Ignis, maybe you should try getting out more." Dustin says "It's always beautiful out here.:

Ignis wasn't sure how to respond, he wasn't going to deny that Caem was beautiful because it was but he just didn't see it that way in his current mood. "I want to get out and be around you lot, but...I just don't feel like it. I haven't the strength...the energy...nor am I emotionally prepared for what is to come...I just. I just feel like its best to just lay down." He admits. He was being honest, he just can't handle all of this in his current state.

"This all sounds like it's in your head. You are stronger than this Ignis. I seen you in action back when I would visit the Citadel. You were constantly on top of everything, never missing a beat. You would never let a little hurt feelings slow you down." Monica says crossing her arms "You need to think about how this is affecting Noctis." Dustin adds on.

Ignis looks at Monica and then to Dustin, yet the look on his face was that of betrayal and hurt. He has always taken Noctis' feelings into consideration even as a small boy Ignis would consider Noctis' feelings which often left him giving up various items he wanted or loved just because he feared hurting Noctis' feelings.

"I have always considered Noct's feelings. I'm sorry I'm feeling sad but am I not allowed to grieve for my best friend? I loved Prompto just as much as he did but- why am I the one called out for acting out in grief?" Ignis cries out he starting to shake out of anger.

"He wasn't the one trying to kill himself! You are a coward if you choose that. And if you can't handle something as a little sadness you have no business being in politics or the King's advisor." Monica says her voice cross.

Noctis looks over at Monica his eyes holding something akin to disbelief. He looks over at Ignis and the look on his face was one he never seen on his brothers' face, but only on Prompto's. To be more exact when he was pouring his heart and soul out to his best friend a moment that Noctis knows Ignis hadn't seen.

Back during that time it hurt the King to Prompto looking sad and vulnerable, but now seeing Ignis looking the same way with how he held head down and the slight curl of his back and the tremble of his shoulders. It all angered Noctis. He watches the change in Ignis focusing on the telltale signs that what was being said was upsetting him.

From where he is sitting he could see Ignis' ears turning bright red.

This makes Noctis grit his teeth and clench his fists. He knows he is still angry at Ignis but that doesn't change the fact he still cares about him and to hear someone putting him down was filling him with rage.

But before he could voice his thoughts Cor stands up and places his hand on Ignis' shoulder "Let's go for a walk." He says softly getting Ignis to stand and follow after him quietly. 

So naturally he didn't hear Noctis defend him.

Cor leads Ignis from the house, their steps in sync as neither say a word to one another. Cor looks over at Ignis and he is reminded of Prompto. The way he slowly drags his feet or kicks a small rock. 

_Prompto stumbles out of the training ground his eyes downcast as he follows three other trainees out of the gate._

_'Man did you see that new guy? Talk about a real screw up.'_

_'I heard Cor hand picked him. I guess Regis is desperate for people to protect the Prince.'_

_'Tsk. I heard its because Prince Noctis is friends with him. Just wants his friend around I guess...kinda stupid move on his part.'_

_Prompto looks at them before looking away. He sighs, he knows that he isn't as good as the others. He knows that his aim is off and that he can't yet shoot anything that looks remotely like a living thing. He sighs as he rounds the corner 'Who am I kidding? Noct should go with someone more qualified like Tidus or something. Do they really need a gunmen?'_

_Dragging his feet Prompto didn't see nor did he hear Cor call out to him. Only when he rounds the corner did he see him._

_'Prompto, how did it go?' Cor asks._

_'Eh...it could've gone better.' Prompto says his voice shaking a bit._

_'How so?' Cor asks looking curiously over at Prompto who shrugs. This makes Cor nod a bit 'I take it someone said something.'_

_Prompto frowns shaking his head._

_'You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to. But know I'm here for you if you need to vent or talk.'_

_'I know....'_

_Cor looks over to the blonde nodding. He knows that something is up and he was wanting to make him feel better for he couldn't bear the idea that Prompto was feeling upset. With that Cor places a hand on Prompto's back 'Follow me, I'll cheer you up.'_

_He leads the young gunmen in training to an ice cream parlor where he gets him a banana sundae._

_The frozen treat having done the trick._

Cor smiles a bit at the memory turning he faces Ignis "How about I take you somewhere to cheer you up?" He suggests getting Ignis to look up at him. 

"I doubt that there is anything that can make me feel better?"

"Don't be so quick to assume things. You'll be surprised, once you're in the moment you may start feeling better." 

Ignis shrugs as he follows after the Immortal to the Regalia.

Cor opens the door and allows the younger male to enter the car. Cor climbs into the driver side of the Regalia and starts it up, pulling onto the road the Immortal heads to the one spot he hopes will bring a smile to Ignis's face.

They ride in silence for a good thirty minuets before Cor looks over to the younger boy. Ignis sat slouch in his seat with his head in his hands shaking slightly. Cor returns his eyes to the road "You look different with your hair down and glasses off." 

Ignis doesn't respond.

Cor nods having patience with Ignis, he simply turns the radio on allowing it to play not caring what it was for he didn't want Ignis to feel awkward or pressured into talking.  

When they arrive at the location Ignis still had his head down and his eyes closed. Even when Cor turned off the engine he didn't budge. Seeing how Ignis wasn't aware of the fact that they had stopped Cor reaches over and lays a hand on his shoulder gently squeezing it.

This gets Ignis to look up at him.

Like this Cor can see just how red Ignis's face was. He could also see that his eyes are bloodshot making his green irises stand out more. It was painfully obvious that Ignis was suffering.  

Now Cor wasn't dissmising Noctis' or Gladiolus' grief but out of the three of them Ignis was the one screaming out to him. And two the way Monica and Dustin had tossed his feelings to the wind Cor knew was weighing on his mind and the fear that Ignis may try to hurt himself was a possibility to the older man. 

And he didn't want to take any chances.

Ignis sat staring at him for a heartbeat longer before looking away. "Come, follow me." Cor says climbing out of the car.

Ignis doesn't say anything in protest as climbs out of the car. He was honestly afraid to speak for he wasn't sure how Cor was going to react. It honestly scared him because Cor might react the same way Monica and Dustin had and seeing that he was alone with the man Cor may not hold back on the tongue-lashing that he may feel Ignis deserves.

So Ignis thought it was best to pretend that he was invisible. He knows it was childish but he hoped that if he stayed quiet the whole 'out of sight out mind' would apply to him.

"Ignis come on."

It wasn't working.

Ignis shuffles along as his mind fills with the many possibilities of lectures that Cor could be thinking of. 

The fear he was feeling mixing with the anxiety he had leftover from that mornings lecture was making his stomach cramp up leaving him feeling nauseous. 

Ignis reaches Cor's side his eyes elsewhere as if looking at the Immortal would prompt a conversation he wasn't looking forward too. So when Cor lays a hand on his back sending a blossom of warmth and reassurance through Ignis.

The young tactician shudders slightly his mind still unsettled. As he couldn't help but assume that Cor was blessing him with false hope and reassurance.

"Come on now Ignis, try to relax at least a little. Look I didn't bring you here to make you feel worse, I did say I was gonna take you somewhere to make you feel better didn't I." Cor says not looking at the other. "Now, what is your favorite flavor of ice cream?" 

Ice cream?

Ignis looks up only to see a large pink display menu with a red boarder. It had a curly black font with many pictures of toppings and sizes along with a added drop down listing a flavor of the month which was 'Cactuar'. Which was more or less a pickle in watermelon ice cream.

"I..." Ignis starts he hadn't expected Cor to take him for ice cream. Honestly Ignis didn't think he deserved the frozen treat with how he was feeling.

Cor looks at him curiously with a raised eyebrow "You do have a favorite flavor, right?" 

Ignis shrugs "I've never really had the chance to experiment with other flavors outside of chocolate." 

Nodding Cor gets an idea, he'd surprise Ignis with one. "Well how about I get you a chocolate one and you go sit down. I'll be there with you in a second." 

Ignis doesn't argue as he makes his way to the back of the parlor with booths lining the wall. He slides into the side of the booth and crosses his arms over the wobbly table and lowers his head into his arms. He was certain that Cor was going to unleash maelstrom of lectures onto him along with the whole 'What would your uncle think'. And to be honest Ignis knew he couldn't handle that.

Ignis was so caught up in his thoughts that he hadn't heard the soft click of the tray that Cor had brought nor did he hear his voice when he felt something lightly thump against his head did Ignis look up. The first thing he saw was a boat shaped waffle cone with two scoops of chocolate ice cream, toasted marshmallows and gramham cracker pieces sprinkled on top, and chocolate syrup drizzle in front of him.

Confused, Ignis looks at the man as he sets down a cup of broken chocolate bar next to the ice cream.

"Marshal?"

"Eat up." Cor says handing Ignis a spoon.

"But..."

"I used to take Prompto here when he was upset or having a bad day. It would always bring a smile to his face, after several helpings of Boat o S'mors he'd be back to normal...I figured you could use something to bring a smile to your face. Everyone needs a pick me up." 

Ignis frowns "But I-"

"I know what you did. And unlike them I'm not big on lectures. If I see something that I am able to fix I'm gonna do what I can to make it right. Right now you don't need someone screaming at you. You need a gentle touch, a shoulder to cry on, someone to chase away the darkness that is weighing in your heart and mind." Cor explains as he pulls out napkins from the dispenser "What they were doing wasn't going to work. They had hoped that by telling all that they were trying to for a lack of better words wake you up snap you out of your depression. When in reality they only made you made you feel worse, right?"

Ignis nods.

"The approach they needed to take was this one. Sitting you down and talking with you in a clean positive atmosphere. That house only has negative energy. And when they talk they can't scream at you nor put you down because you already feel like the world is against you." 

Ignis refuses to say anything for Cor was hitting the thoughts and feelings he was feeling on the head.

"And Noctis wasn't making things better either was he?"

Ignis shakes his head.

"People are odd things. We are the only creatures in the world that can talk, we feed and thrive off of one another and yet at the same time we don't hesitate to hate one or disown, mistreat, and even kill one another. For a species so advance and dependant on each other we sure do know how to mistreat one another. And royalty is no exception." Cor gestures for Ignis to eat and he does, taking small bites here and there.

"We throw the title 'royalty' onto a family and we think they are special, that they can do no wrong. Yet they are still people. Noctis is the obvious example here. You known him since you both were little, you two grew up together and are basically brothers yet, he still has his flaws. He even hurt you. And in his anger he said things that had driven you to that place, to go to that mindset where you became desperate to heal and be free of the nastiness that Noctis was spouting. He, who claims that he loves you made you pick suicide."

Ignis was finding it hard to swallow down the frozen treat due to the burning in his throat. He wasn't sure if Cor's goal was to make him cry or not but if it was he was doing a good job at it.

"I know how the others reacted. Please understand that they were just upset and scared. They were just scared of losing you, though they could've went about it in a different way. But know this, they love you. Gladio and Noct love you, it may not feel like it right now but Noctis cares deeply for you. You know Gladiolus loves you, he gave you something that will help you sleep and he gave you that cat toy. They just didn't understand the path you had chosen."

Ignis swallows down another spoonful of ice cream but in his current state went down tasting bitter.

He sets the spoon down and he fisted his shirt.

"You must think I'm weak or unable to handle my position." 

Cor shakes his head "No. No I don't."

Ignis looks up at him, his emerald eyes shine with uncertainty.

"You don't?"

"No. I think that you are just really sad, as in your emotions. I think you are just wanting us to acknowledge you're hurt and pain, cause right now you're just needing someone to listen to your plight. But like Gladio said...you aren't a coward nor are you weak. You are just upset and we are sorry we let you get to this point. We'll work with you and help you get to a point that you are comfortable and at piece once more. But know this, its the same thing I told Prompto, if you need to cry go ahead, there is nothing wrong with shedding tears when you need to. Its all part of healing and getting stronger." Cor sits back "Now eat your ice cream before it melts."

Ignis nods as he takes a piece of graham cracker and scoops up some ice cream and marshmallow "What of Noct?"

"Don't worry about him, I got someone who will talk some sense into him."

Aranea stood outside the cottage door. She had _knocked_ and was now awaiting entry. She was heated, she understood the brothers current situation but hearing that a certain royal pain in the tail was being rather unprincely and cruel to his brother she had to do something. Because even though she would never admit it but she loves them, they were like her little brothers. And hearing that they were having issues she knew she had to fix it. 

The door clicks open and reveals Iris who looks up at her smiling "Oh Aranea." She says as she steps back allowing the mercenary to enter "Hey kid." She says patting Iris on the head before turning her attention to the top floor "Hey Royal Pain in the Butt, I know you're up there get down here!!" She growls before quickly adding "Or I'll go up there and throw you down the stairs and kick your butt into next week!" She snaps nearly screaming.

Almost instantly Noctis emerges from one of the bedrooms. He peers down and his eyes narrow to slits. 

"I see you, get down here!"

Noctis rolls his eyes as he stomps down the stairs.

"What." Noctis says flatly.

His tone irks Aranea, and she automatically knows the best way to deal with him. She wastes no time in scooping up the now bratty king and slings him over her shoulder and carries him outside. She carries him to spot where they fought the dread behemoth and easily tosses him into the frigid waters as if he weighed nothing.

The sudden action causes the young King to warp out of the water landing inches from the silver haired woman shaking uncontrollably "W-What the heck Aranea!?" He spits his words laced with venom.

"I think I should be the one to ask you that." She fires back "Care to explain why you been a jerk lately!?" She asks flatly.

Noctis narrows his eyes "I haven't been a jerk." He growls.

"That's not what Cor and Muscles told me. I was told you been making Ignis upset. I was told you were picking fights with everyone. And that you been in a foul mood."

This makes Noctis look up at her with a defensive glint in his eyes.

In return she looks at him sympathetically "Look. I know you miss your friend but, you can't go taking that anger out on your other friends. Instead you need to focus on the ones that are still alive." She says trying to sound gentle. 

"But Prompto would still be alive if Ignis wasn't there."

Aranea rolls her eyes "Okay how about this, what if Gladiolus was the one on the ground instead of Ignis. Or what if it was Iris, or Cor? Would you be blaming them? Or what if they had to choose out of you and him?" She gets in his face "Or perhaps its the fact that Ignis won't fight back, he won't yell or scream at you. The fact that he won't lay a hand on you."

Noctis looks away from her.

"You can do and say whatever you want to him or about him and he'll just take it. Yet he would never do or say anything to hurt you."

Noctis frowns he knows this and he hates that its so true. Sure Ignis may roll his eyes or sigh but he would never do anything to harm Noctis. But Noctis has countless times had hurt Ignis. 

"It's a shame really. I gotta give it to him, if I were in his shoes I don't think I'd let a day go by without me pounding you into the ground. Especially after what you done recently." 

Noctis remains silent.

"Look right now you may not care but know this, you're not doing anything good for your relationship with him. You're just showing him that he can't count on you. If you don't make things right between you both you can kiss this friendship goodbye." Aranea says as she walks away.

Leaving Noctis to sit alone in the grass.

When Cor and Ignis return it was around four in the afternoon, the young tactician was looking a bit more happy than he had from the time he left sparking an idea in Monica.

"Why don't you boys hit the road, I think spending to much time here isn't good for you three. This place is only a birthing ground for negativity and you need to be away from it."

Gladiolus nods "Yeah, lets do that."

Taking Monica's advice, the remaining brothers decide to get out of the house and back out on the road. They gathered their things and climbed into the Regalia, with no real destination in mind they just set off. 

However, they weren't entirely sure what to expect when the three of them were crammed in the car. With Ignis at the wheel and the other two in the back they drove in near silence, save for the radio which was playing the newest song Choosing Hope. 

Ignis looks up at Noctis through the rearview mirrors. The ash blonde looking tempted to say something but nothing came to his mind for he he feared that he would upset Noctis if he said anything. Yet this silence was going to make him scream.

Gladiolus seeing that Ignis was looking discouraged begins to speak "This song, it's really nice...kinda fits us, don't you think?"

Noctis huffs.

Ignis nods a bit "I think so." 

Noctis rolls his eyes and leans back crossing his arms. 

At this point no one said anything birthing another wave of awkward silence over them.

"So is this it? Is this all we're doing?" Noctis asks, it was obvious that the king was trying his hardest to sound friendly even if his question came out like a hiss.

"Well yeah, we were told to get out. So why not just drive around and them camp out." Gladiolus says with his nose deep in his book hoping that this was going to distract him.

It does little to help him. He can still pick up on the tension making it hard to focus on the story. He sighs as he closes the book "Maybe we should just go set up camp and spend the day relaxing instead of driving around. I was just thinking about it and with how things are right now I know we're just gonna end up fighting with one another if we go someplace and end thinking about  _him._ And besides it getting late the daemons are gonna be comin' out too." Gladiolus explains.

Nodding in agreement Ignis decides to pull off on the side of the road "Vennaugh Haven is right there...we can set up camp here." Ignis mumbles.

"Why not just go all the way to Galdin?" Noctis questions.

"You want to drive the rest of the way?" Gladiolus questions as he climbs out of the car. Noctis just sighs as me makes his way up to the haven.

 

Once camp was set up and ready to go very little conversation was had and very little interaction was had. It was almost like they were afraid of triggering one another.

It went on like this up until Ignis decided to try his hand at cooking. Everything was going fine and he found his rhythm in which he was comfortable in. He was so caught up in the moment that when he began to plate the meal he accidentally added another plate.

"What the heck Ignis, again!? You did it again!" Noctis snaps his blue eyes narrowing. Ignis blinks shaking his head to clear it for he was lost in thought "Excuse me?" He asks sounding distracted. However this only angers Noctis further as he throws his hand towards the plate in Ignis's hand "You made a fourth plate, there aren't four of us anymore." Noctis hisses through his teeth. Ignis looks down his face falling slightly "I- old habit...it won't happen again." He says softly.

"Yeah." Noctis let's out a irritated laugh "Thats what you said the last however many times it happened." 

"Noct, please...it was an honest accident." Ignis responds sounding exhausted "I meant nothing by it."

"Yeah like you didn't mean to collapse on the battle field that day. You know if it wasn't for you he'd still be here! If you weren't so weak then Prompto would be here with us, everything would be just fine. Then I wouldn't be calling you out on making a plate." Noctis smirks as another through crosses his mind "Better yet, if you were never here then Prompto would be okay and alive. If you had stayed in the Crown City then he would be okay you know what I wish-"

"Noctis!" Gladiolus booms cutting off the young king who glares at him "Don't you dare finish that sentence." the Shield threatens, yet the raven haired boy ignores him "I wish you were the one dead!" Noctis spits "Noctis!" Gladiolus roars "Oh shut up! You're thinking the same thing, I hate you and I want nothing to do with you. You killed my best friend-."

_BANG!_

Noctis is cut off by Ignisslamming the plate against the camper table, he stands there for a moment pinching the bridge of his nose before he storms towards the tent. He reaches the tent door before stopping and spinning on his heels "Now listen here, I had fought just as bravely as Prompto...I apologize for not being equal in strength as Gladio or as Ravus but-" Ignis's voice begins to break "but throwing all the blame for his death on my shoulders is not fair" Ignis sniffs and lets out a shaky gasp, when he starts talking however his voice wobbles causing it to go a bit higher "You don't think I feel that? Every night I go to bed I find myself asking 'Why me? Why wasn't he saved?' I know I shouldn't but I blame myself." Tears gather in Ignis's eyes "When I close my eyes, I can see him...I think back to the battle...how he was so-..." Ignis feels his shoulders quaking and he hugs himself "I hate this feeling...I hate it so much...I often-...." he closes his eyes sending the gather tears down his face.

"That's why I tried to end my life." Ignis opens his eyes his tone steady "People keep nagging and pressing and chastising me over it...but you try to go on everyday with your own grief shoved down, a mask in place to be strong for others...the heaviness in your heart due to the knowledge that you're partially to blame..." Ignis sniffs a small gasp leaving him "And then to be told its your fault over and over and over after being told it wasn't. And then being told to die when you already feel like dying, it just strengthens ones belief that they will make the ones they love happy with their death." Ignis explains.

Noctis simply narrows his eyes "What are you saying. That me and Gladio are to blame!?"

"I'M SAYING ITS NOT JUST MY FAULT!" Ignis screams his voice ringing out into the night as hot tears stream down his face, he let's out a sob "Its all of our faults, if only _we_ been better prepared... if only _we_ checked our supplies...if only _we_ been looking after him." Ignis keens tears continue to roll down his face a strangled sob rips from his throat as he turns his back to Noctis and hand goes up to his face as he gives in to his grief.

Gladiolus shoves pass Noctis purposely slamming into him as he makes his way to Ignis "It's okay, hey I'm not blaming you." He says gently as he pulls him into a hug "I'm not blaming you. You're right, its not just your fault...we're to blame too." he says softly prompting Ignis to turn and bury his face in Gladiolus's shoulder as he continues to sob. 

"Yeah only if..." Noctis shakes his head "That's all you can say... _only if_ you hadn't been there then yeah he would still be here." Noctis grumbles as he returns to sit in the camper chair.

Shaking his head Gladiolus turns his attention back to the weeping man in his arms. He needs to talk to Noctis for he was sick of this tension. But for now he'll comfort Ignis and put him to bed. With a small squeeze he guides Ignis to the tent and ushers him inside. Ignis sits down on the side which Gladiolus sleeps on, kneeling beside the younger male Gladiolus summons the medical kit and pulls out the packet of medicine that Sania had made.

He opens two of the squares and hands them to Ignis. "Here. Take these Iggy. One's for your nightmares and the other is for your mood, it'll make you feel better." Gladiolus explains softly. After swallowing down the pills Ignis lays down and Gladiolus begins pulling off Ignis' shoes setting them outside before he covers Ignis up with his blanket.

"Go ahead and get some sleep." Gladiolus mumbles softly earning him a look of uncertainty from Ignis "I'll stay with you till you fall asleep." He adds causing Ignis to close his eyes.

Once he was one hundred percent positive that the tactician was asleep, the Shield confronts his King.

"Enough is enough!" Growls Gladiolus "Are you so bent on this anger and hatred that you can't say something nice? Say something that will reassure Ignis. I don't care what you say to me, or how feel or treat me." Gladiolus snarls as he glares at Noctis "But don't you ever, EVER make Ignis feel like he is less than you. Don't toss his feelings to wind when he just told you how he is feeling. He put up with you this long taking on your burdens and your hardships and you don't even have the heart to return that." Spits Gladiolus making Noctis roll his eyes.

"I never asked him to do any of that!"

"You didn't have to. It was his job but more importantly it was because of the simple fact he loves you and cares about you." 

Noctis doesn't say anything.

"You should at least feel some need to see him smile again. This what you're doing to him...he would never do to you...and you know it. You know that he would never lay a hand you, yet you have hit him. He would never tell you to die or wish that you were the one in the ground, yet you have many times." 

Noctis bites his lip as he crosses his arms.

"He would never call you out on taking drastic measures if you were hurting, yet you have. He never ridiculed you for crying and yet you have...don't you see a pattern here? Ignis shows you love and that you can trust him. But you have constantly shown him he can't trust you." Gladiolus explains.

"Maybe if you had been the one to sit with him in the middle of the night or stay up with him until he fell asleep you'd understand the toll you have put on him." 

Noctis looks towards the tent where he could see Ignis huddled in the corner where Gladiolus usually lays.

"I...I know I haven't been nice to him. But speaking for myself, I can't look at him without getting mad or feeling hatred. I just see him and I can't help but think 'You should've done more to stay alive.' or 'You made me choose. Why did you make me choose.' and every time I think that I feel myself growing angrier and angrier." Noctis explains.

Gladiolus nods "But you remember how it was back in the Citadel, he could keep up and he was agile but certain hits would floor him. Ignis is strong but he isn't built for certain kinds of combat. We're all different and we all have different fighting styles and skills and limits but we also have our limits. You and I both know that Ignis and Prompto are weaker than us. And as their friends it was our job to make sure they were keeping up."

Noctis knew that already and he didn't need Gladiolus reminding him. Shaking his head Noctis turns to the tent and lays down against the other wall wanting to be farthest away from Ignis. 

Gladiolus, unsure if what he said to the King got through or not. He figured that it didn't leaving him shaking his head as he enters the tent as well hoping that tomorrow will be a better day or at least see some improvement from Noctis.

As the last of the brothers enter the tent for the night neither of them were aware that in the distance a pair of glowing yellow eyes flash glowing brighter and brighter for a few seconds before dimming to nothingness.

_'Looks like I gotta be the one to fix this....'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's coming /(´･ω･`)\


	8. Omens

The sounds of thunder rumbling in the sky and rain pittering against their tent woke Ignis from his slumber thanks to the thunder which had him sit up with a jolt. Looking around and blinking sleepily Ignis realizes that today probably isn't the best day to head out early. He looks towards Gladiolus noticing that the large man hadn't been woken up by the storm. 

Figuring that they would go out to get breakfast Ignis settles back down and snuggles close to Gladiolus relishing in the warmth of the other. Ignis presses closer and closes his eyes _'Fifteen minutes more. When I wake up again I'll prepare breakfast, I doubt the storm will last that long.'_

Though Ignis knew that the storms were unpredictable and could last anywhere from a few minutes to weeks on end. That didn't stop him from wishing that the storm wouldn't go away to fast. He enjoyed showers for that meant extra sleep and no cooking, it was like a mini vacation for him and who complains about a vacation.

Ignis yawns and focuses on the sound of the falling rain and soft rumbles which lulls him back asleep. 

When Gladiolus wakes up its about two hours from when Ignis first woke up. The first thing he realizes is that Ignis is snuggled up against him. He can feel Ignis' warm breath against his neck making the hair there tickle him. The second thing he noticed was that it was raining. 

Gladiolus always loved waking to and falling asleep to the sound of rain, to him it was relaxing and comfortable. Not to mention if you asked him he would also tell you that it was the best way to wake up and go to bed.

So this was a treat for him.

The thunder rumbles overhead and Gladiolus smiles thinking that he could either go back to bed or read a bit. The latter was most likely but the first was feeling very tempting it wasn't often he got to sleep in for once he wakes up he couldn't fall back asleep. Unconsciously, Gladiolus' eyes slip close and relishes in the quiet.

At that same instant one of the phones go off.

Ignis groans as he reaches behind him without opening his eyes and blindly feels around until his hand bumps against the silver device. Picking it up and swiping the screen without checking the ID Ignis answers with 'Hello' as he yawns.

'Sorry, did I wake you boys up?' 

It was Dave.

"No...no we were already in the process of waking." lies Ignis as he tries and fails to swallow down another yawn "How can we help you?" Ignis adds rubbing sleep from his eyes as he sits up.

'Well, you see my dog has gone missing along with a couple other hounds we have. We called out to em and blew our whistles yet we ain't seen no hide nor hair of them dogs. We were hopin' you boys and your voretooth could help sniff them out.'

Ignis bites his lip nodding "Sure, however Demyx won't be joining us. For he too has passed...of a broken heart."

'Oh. I didn't know.'

"Its alright. We knew it was bound to happen. He and Prompto were very close."

A small pause.

"But rest assured we'll find the dogs."

'Much obliged.'

Ignis and Dave exchange good byes before the tactician hangs up.

"So Dave and his crew lost their hounds?" Gladiolus asks looking at Ignis.

"It seems that way."

"I thought they just had that one." Gladiolus responds sounding thoughtful as he tries to recall if he ever saw more than one dog.

"Well we'll be the judges of that once we find them all." Ignis says as he pulls on his trouser and buckles his belt "Let us eat first and then we'll head up that way." Ignis adds as he pulls on the shirt he had the previous night. His hand goes to space above his pillow only to find that his glasses weren't there making him frown.

"They're in your duffel bag. Remember we packed our junk yesterday, you must've put them in there."

"Right." Ignis says as he goes to open the tent door.

"Hey, Iggy." Gladiolus says stopping the other and getting him to look at him "Yes?"

"I just wanted to say that you look better. And you're starting to sound like yourself again." 

Ignis didn't really notice a difference in himself, he still felt weighed down and he honestly felt like going back to bed but seeing how he had already promised Dave that they will locate the lost dogs he had to get up. But he also wanted to acknowledge Gladiolus' statement, because after all it's those around you who can also tell if they see a clear change on you when you can't.

So perhaps there's something that Gladiolus can see that he can't.

"I have you to thank for that. If you hadn't been there for me...if I had been alone I think I would have been to far gone. Perhaps even-...I thank the fact that you helped my nightmares go away. I'm able to sleep through the night and not wake up in fear. I hope that I am able to repay for it." Ignis murmurs.

Laying a hand on Ignis' back Galdiolus smiles "You don't gotta do anything for me. I hated seeing you like that and if there was something I could do to help you then you know I would get it for you. Just sorry it took so long to get here."

Ignis gives a small smile "What matter the most is that I have them now, thank you." Gladiolus smiles back as he watches as Ignis opens the tent door and was about to crawl out when the scent of rain hits him along with raindrops splashing against his face making him sneeze against the chill. Sitting back on his knees Ignis wipes at his face "It's still raining!?" He questions.

"Still?" 

"Was it raining earlier?" 

"Indeed. I had woken up around five but it was raining..." Ignis looks quizzical as he listens to the sounds of the storm outside "However it sounds like it had gotten worst...perhaps camping was a bad idea." Ignis adds sounding unsure.

"Well, it's not our fault. To be fair the app did say it wasn't going to rain." Gladiolus says stretching as Ignis looks over at Noctis. He goes to shake him awake but his hand hovers over him as he bites his lip before shaking his head and lowers his hand into his lap.

Seeing this Gladiolus looks over at him "You want me to wake him up?" 

"No. I got this...could you get the Regalia running?" Ignis asks as he hands Gladiolus the keys. "Yeah." Gladiolus says as he pulls on his shoes and heads out of the tent.

Ignis shakes Noctis' shoulder bracing himself for insults and punches. However much to his surprise he was met with Noctis rolling over and blinking up at him. In the youngest brother's eyes he could see tears and he is trembling.

"Noct?" Ignis questions feeling his heart tighten at the sight "What's the matter?" He asks softly. 

"Ignis...I'm-..." Noctis pauses his eyes searching for the answers he could not see leaving him to let out a huff of annoyance. He hated that convey his apologies to Ignis, he hated that he couldn't show him that he was sorry and that he acted out of anger.

He could only think to do one thing to show this to Ignis.

Without warning Noctis lifts his arm causing Ignis to track his hand fear settling in the pit of his stomach. And when Noctis brings his hand closer and closer to Ignis he flinches and cowers bracing for any form of pain that the king may inflict on him.

However much to his surprise he finds himself in a hug. Blinking in confusion Ignis immediately stiffens under Noctis' touch, feeling this the king tightens the hug making Ignis quake violently.

"I am so..so sorry Ignis. I never meant-...I just...." Noctis bites his lip shaking his head "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." He repeats over and over again "I let my anger get the best of me" Noctis' voice was trembling and raw with emotion "I shouldn't have taken it out on you." He says near sobbing. He was sorry, but he never understood why he couldn't grasp just how much he was hurting Ignis until now. 

_'Why did it take me having a nightmare to finally understand, his pain?'_

Noctis closes his eyes shaking at the memory. He could still feel the flames, smell the smoke, hear the screams of his friends. He could still see those piercing yellow eyes that seem to glow and see right through him. Those eyes that belonged to a figure shrouded in darkness.

 _"_ I'm sorry."

Ignis could feel his eyes stinging causing him to blink in an attempt to fight off the tears he feels brimming in his eyes. He takes a deep breath and begins to speak.

"Noct, take me not for a fool. I know that you are hurting just as much as I. Know that I understand your pain for we all loved and cherished Prompto just as much as you. Know that no matter what, I will always love you my brother." Ignis says hugging Noctis tightly. He feels his King tighten the embrace as much as he could without hurting Ignis. 

Their hug was cut short due to hearing the blaring horn of the Regalia causing them to separate "Right, we gotta go." Noctis says as he picks up his shoes and Ignis nods as he tugs on his shoes. Despite having apologized and begin told he was forgiven, Noctis picks up on just how uncomfortably awkward the atmosphere was in the tent. 

Making him hurry out of the tent and into the storm just so he could breathe a bit more comfortably without feeling smothered. The chilling rain splashes onto his face as he turns his head to the sky allowing it to wake him up. Closing his eyes Noctis relishes in the feeling until he feels something dropped onto his face making his hands go to the object where he finds that it was his jacket.

Pulling from his face Noctis met with the sight of Ignis standing at the edge of the haven tugging his jacket over his head as makeshift umbrella "It'll be wise to keep as dry as possible. Come along now, let's make haste for the car. The sooner we reach her the sooner we can get breakfast." Ignis says as he steps off the haven.

Perhaps he was imagining it but to Noctis it seemed like it was taking Ignis a huge amount of effort to talk to him. It also felt like he was being being forced into getting along with him. Maybe it could just be his imagination but he feared that he was seeing Ignis' true nature for the first time. Perhaps Ignis was show him how he truly feels towards him.

Though Noctis wasn't going to blame him. He knows that he can be difficult and with how he has been treating those two he wouldn't blame Ignis for acting a bit cold towards him.

Noctis doesn't say anything as he steps off the haven and follows after Ignis to the Regalia. The inside the regal car was incredibly warm making Noctis sigh happily "About time slowpokes." Gladiolus grumbles.

"Apologies."

"Yeah."

Ignis clears his throat "Right, we should get ourselves some breakfast and check the map. We'll need to think of the possible locations that the dogs could've gotten to." Ignis says taking off his glasses and dries them on his shirt.

"So the Crow's Nest then?" Gladiolus asks looking up at the advisor via the rearview mirror.

"I was thinking more like a small café or other kind of eatery...I am not really in the mood to see that crow this morning." Ignis says running a hand through his hair.

Noctis bites his lip wanting to joke about his brother's fear of mascots but thought against it quickly seeing how Ignis seemed upset with him. 

"So I guess stop at whatever we hit first." Noctis suggests earning a curt nod from the Shield who puts the car in motion. As they drive in silence Noctis looks out the window with his chin in his hand watching the scenery pass by in a blurr of dark green, gray, and brown. The rain making the sky and world around them appear unfriendly and dead. 

However, amongst the dreary land Noctis spots something odd looking that looked out of place. Sitting up straighter Noctis squints and rubs away the fog that clouded the window, he could see a scrawny black dog wandering the field sniffing the rain soaked grass. He opens his mouth to announce that he sees a dog, one that could belong to the hunters but in that same second it was gone.

 

The brothers pull into a small mom and pop diner that they would've missed hadn't it been for a massive statue of a cactuar wrapped in blinking holiday lights, wearing a cowboy hat, and holding up a sign with the diners' name on it.

The diner had a few cars dotting its lot. The regal black car looks out of place amongst the other cars, whose colors are faded, peeling or bright.

The inside of the diner was quite nice with home like feel to it. The friends were sitting down enjoying their lunch when Ignis excuses himself making his way to the restroom.

Watching the second oldest leave, Noctis turns his attention to Gladiolus "Is Ignis mad at me?" Noctis asks fear dripping into his voice. 

"Mad? What makes you think that?" Gladiolus asks as he lifts his glass and sips at his lemonade. 

"Well its the tone he has when he talks to me. Its like he's trying not to yell at me, you hear him. He has that calm monotonous voice the same one he has used on us many times when he is furious." Noctis explains.

"Wouldn't be surprised if he is."

"So is he?"

"Well what do you think? Think back to this pass however long. How back when we first told him he wasn't to blame, then back when we first camped and all those following days afterward you said that you blamed him. You weren't the nicest to him, you hadn't spoken to him like you are now. This has to be confusing to him." Gladiolus explains. 

The Shield sips more of his drink as a brief silence falls over them before a snort of amusement leaves him making Noctis look at him curiously "Hmph, or maybe its the medicine he's on. Sania did say the medication that help his mood may also make him irritable. You may just be seeing the side effects."

Noctis sighs as he shakes his head "I know I haven't been the nicest to him...I let my grief get the best of me...but I also feel like that-..." the king sighs shaking his head "Do you think you two can forgive me?"

Gladiolus nods a bit "I can, its what we do. But Ignis, I can't speak for him." Gladiolus says as he stands "You can just ask him yourself for reassurance." He adds gesturing to Ignis as he makes his way to get a refill. Noctis looks over to Ignis as he rejoins him at the table picking up his knife and fork and proceeds to cut into quiche. Noctis frowns as he looks away from his advisor.

"Something the matter Noct?" 

Noctis looks back up at Ignis his words stick in his throat making he utter a squeak before shaking his head his eyes going to his plate of what remains of his chicken fried steak.

"Playing coy?"

A pause.

"Worry not...I know what you are thinking, and no...I'm not mad at you." Ignis pauses and a small sigh leaves him. When he continues his voice is soft and full of heartbreak "I just feel...lost. Betrayed. Hurt." Another pause and he sets down his utensils "I feel so many things that simply thinking about it makes my-...." Ignis looks at Noctis with a glimmer of  _please understand_ in his eyes before shaking his head and shovels a bit of quiche into his mouth chewing it. Ignis couldn't bring himself to fully forgive the king not yet at least. Swallowing Ignis closes his eyes only to open them when he hears Gladiolus sit down "What no new recipe?" He jokes realizing that Ignis hadn't pulled out his notebook.

Ignis shakes his head "I haven't been in the mood to cook or create anything." Ignis says as he shoves his plate away allowing the space to be used for his arms which he crosses over the table and lays his head down. 

"Shouldn't we figure out where the dogs are?" Noctis questions earning a soft sigh of annoyance from Ignis which is drowned out by thunder rumbling.

"Right...." 

Ignis sits up and removes the map from his inner breast pocket and spreads it on the table. Taking a deep breath he speaks "Dave says that there are thirteen dogs in total counting his own. We have; Jojo a doberman, Russ a beagle, Sparky a springer spaniel, Ike a rottweiler, Sumo a saint bernard, Lil Mac a boxer, Icarus a retriever, Frosti a Husky, Pogo a great dane, Knight a shiba, Hank a wolfhound, Cloud a pyrenees, and then Tonberry the pit bull." Ignis says scrolling through his phone showing his friends the missing dogs.

"In my opinion I wouldn't mind keeping Tonberry for myself." Ignis ays admiring the chocolate pit bull. "Perhaps I should get one whenever we finish this journey." 

"Well, based on their headquarters location it's best to assume that the dogs headed somewhere in that general vicinity and travelled together in a pack." Ignis says looking thoughtful as he taps his chin "But the question is where could have a pack of dogs gone in one night. It couldn't have been too far." Ignis says looking at the map. 

Gladiolus looks over at the map before taking Ignis' phone and scrolls through the pictures of the dogs "The real question I have is this, where were all the Hunters when the dogs booked it. You tellin' me that there wasn't a single Hunter outside watching these dogs or happen to be outside when they vanished. And the dogs didn't bark or make noise during the event? Something just seems off to me." Gladiolus says leaning back as he gives back the phone when he sees Ignis gesture for it.

"We can only ask around for further information." Ignis says pocketing his phone and the map.

"So I guess we head on up the HQ and check around there." Noctis suggests earning a nod from Ignis "And we may need to investigate the location where we first met up with Monica." Ignis adds.

"That spot near the Imperial scrap yard?" Gladiolus questions.

"Yes. The Hunters also take their dogs there could be a possibility that they escaped there we'll just need to investigate further." Ignis says as he stands and pulls out his wallet "Well need to search both areas and ask around." He adds as he sets down enough gil to pay for their meal and a little extra as a tip. 

"Shall we be off?" 

"Yeah" 

"Hmm."

With that the group heads to the Regalia.

 

The regal car pulls up near the fueling station leaving the young men who are sitting inside to frown at the idea of having to get out and walk in the rain which was still coming down with no signs of stopping. Noctis sighs hating the idea that they will get drenched by the storm. "Any sign of this stopping soon?" He asks looking towards the sky from his window.

Ignis inhales deeply before letting it out slowly "I haven't checked." Ignis admits as he runs his hands over his face "Shall I check?"

"Don't bother, not like haven't done quests and hunts in the rain before." Gladiolus says as he places his bookmark at the start of chapter thirty. "Let's head on out and get this started. I doubt waiting around hoping this will pass soon. Let's just go." Gladiolus says as he gets out of the car.

"Might as well." Noctis says as he powers off the car and climbs out too. 

Ignis says nothing as he follows after his friends quietly. The group walks up to Dave who was making his way up into the shop unaware that the boys had arrived.

"Dave!" Noctis calls out getting the Hunter to turn around. His expression was that of relief upon seeing them. With a nod he walks up to the three "There you boys are thanks for taking the time out to come up here." 

"Well we couldn't turn a blind eye to dogs who may be in danger." Ignis says "They are man's best friend, and you'll do anything for your friend." 

"Ain't that right." Dave says nodding.

"So do you know which way they could've gone, or perhaps tell us what happen before they vanished." Ignis inquires. This makes Dave frown as he motions for the King, Shield, and Advisor to follow him. He leads the friends to the camper where he unlocks the door allowing them inside.

Once they're all settled in and the door is locked Dave addresses the King and his retainers "Well the thing is that no one really knows what we saw that night, all that we know is somethin' dun stirred up our hounds making them leave." Dave explains.

"Like a daemon?" Noctis questions.

"Not sure, but I'm leaning towards that." Dave pauses "But if you ask all the other Hunters they will tell you the same thing." He frowns as a visible shudder goes through the older man.

"What is it?" Gladiolus asks curiously.

Dave shakes his head "I couldn't tell you boys what I heard all that night, but I just know that that sound was one I ain't wishin' to hear again." 

Noctis, Gladiolus, and Ignis all look at each other before turning their attention back to the Hunter.

"I guess we should start by asking the other Hunters what they had heard and last saw." Ignis says as he pulls out his phone "We'll write down their testimonies and from there we'll see if we can recreate the sound." He explains.

"Sounds like a plan."

"Well it sounds like you boys got everything under control, I'll leave it to you then." Dave moves towards the door and opens it allowing the friends to step out first "Just promise me you'll get our hounds back." 

"We will." Gladiolus says crossing his arms.

Dave nods "I trust you boys." He says with a sigh before heading into the store. Gladiolus watches him disappear into the shop before turning his attention to his friends as he runs his hand through his rain slicked hair to the longer locks out of his face. He squints blinking against the rain making out the shapes of Noctis talking to the tipster looking behind him he sees Ignis talking to the arms dealer. Nodding Gladiolus heads across the dirt path meeting up with Sania who he sees stationed under a tent sitting at a small wooden table working on something that she found deep interest in. 

Deciding to speak with her for he knows she must've seen something or know what could've sparked the dogs to flee. 

"Sup." He says giving her a smile.

"Hi there. Why what can I do for you today- oh is it your friend?" Sania asks curiously looking up at Gladiolus who shakes his head "Nah, Iggy is doing better thanks to you. He's over there" he says nodding to the black vehicle bearing swords and shields "he's actually sleeping now." Gladiolus adds.

Sania lifts her eyebrows smiling "Is he now? That makes me happy to hear." She says "Well if that's not it then, what can I do for you today?" She asks making Gladiolus reach for his phone "We gotten word from Dave that the dogs that live here vanished." He says as he opens the text that Ignis had sent him and Noctis containing the pictures of the dogs which he shows Sania "Dave said something about there being a sound that scared the dogs or something like that. I was wondering if you heard or saw something." Gladiolus asks as he sets down the phone.

Sania tilts her head to the left as she taps her chin thoughtfully "Well I might've. But to be honest I wasn't entirely sure what I thought it was that I saw." She says before snapping her fingers and scuttling over the second table that she had set up. She picks up a cardboard box and sets it on the table and rummages through it and pulls out a small go pro camera.

She hurries back to her station and plugs in the camera into the computer "I just remembered that I had something that may help you boys in this." She says opening the file and clicking on the video "Here, take a look at this." She says waving Gladiolus over.

Gladiolus stands beside her and watches the screen as Sania presses play on the video.

In the video its shows a field that Gladiolus couldn't really pinpoint. Sania skips a bit in the video "This is where it gets interesting." She says smiling before hitting play once again.

This time Gladiolus sees a thick fog appear over the grass. The Shield raises an eyebrow he was about to say something when he sees something emerging out of the fog. At first the figure was lacking any real shape or form but the more Gladiolus watches he sees that the shape is that of a dog.

The dark form of the dog turns it head facing the direction of the camera with glowing gold eyes for what feels like an eternity before the video ends.

"That's not the only thing. I got this too." Sania says opening another file "I had gotten several sound samples made based on the testimonies that the Hunters claimed they heard." She explains.

This makes Gladiolus snort out of amusement and Sania smiles "Here we go." She says as she hits the play button.

The sound that the massive man hears chills him to his core. 

The howl, if you can call it that sounded unearthly. The best Gladiolus could describe it was like half Behemoth, half Iron or Red Giant, and half human scream. Now Gladiolus was a brave man but if you asked he would rather not mess with anything that sounded like that. Swallowing nervously Gladiolus pushes his phone forward "Could you put that sound on my phone so I could show the guys?" He asks hoping he didn't sound shaken up.

"Sure thing hun. One second...." she hits a few clicks on the keyboard before sending over a copy "Would you like me to send over the other sound files?" She asks sounding a little to eager for the Shield's liking "No, this one is good enough. Thanks."

"Well, if you boys need the others you can come get them."

Gladiolus nods "Will do. Thanks again." He says as he heads toward where Ignis was standing and talking with a Hunter and tapping down notes on his phone "Yeah, the sound was like something out of a nightmare." The Hunter explains as he shakes his head sounding spooked. 

"And what exactly did it sound like?" Ignis inquires.

"Well kinda like-"

Gladiolus plays his copy of the roar causing the Hunter to jump looking up at the Shield pointing "Like that!" He says near frantic getting Ignis to look over his shoulder "What on earth makes a sound like that!?" Ignis asks as he steps towards his friend "Whatever makes that sound we can probably bet that the dogs are dead. Something that makes sounds like that most likely eat meat." Gladiolus says earning him a look of heartbreak from the Hunter 

"Well, we can't just assume that. Rest assured we'll look further into this and hopefully we can return them all home." Ignis says as he motions for Gladiolus to follow him over to where Noctis was sitting. The prince had his own notes that was stumping him. The Hunter he had talked to claimed it was a creature resembling a goblin but walked on all fours.

Which didn't really click for the dark haired boy. He knows what the goblins look like and how they move yet the didn't walk on all fours.

What else could it have?

Maybe he saw something that wasn't daemonic.

"Everything all right Noct?"

Noctis looks up only to see Ignis and Gladiolus sitting down at the table with him.

"Not exactly."

"What do you mean?" Ignis asks.

"The Hunter I talked to said that he saw a goblin walking on all fours...but goblins don't do that." Noctis says.

"Maybe they do..." Gladiolus says with a glance to his king.

"Or perhaps this is a new daemon. One we haven't seen before, like the dread behemoth we encountered. And that could explain all the mixed answers we have gotten and will explain the audio that Gladio has gotten. Its not a sound we ever heard." Ignis explains.

"Audio file?"

"Yeah, Sania gave it to me." Gladiolus explains as he opens the recording on his phone passing it to Noctis who presses play to hear the sound.

What he hears makes his brows furrow "What the actual heck is that!?" 

"Our  _goblin._ " 

"So, I think its best if we wait for nightfall, but we'll also need to set a trap." Ignis says tapping his fingers against the table "Seeing how it goes after dogs we'll need a dog as bait to lure out our dogsnatcher." Ignis explains.

"But where are we going to find a-...." Noctis stops realizing who Ignis was hinting at "I mean I can call him but I don't know if he'll cooperate." 

"He'll have to do. We haven't any other dog that's available to us." Ignis says as he stands up "Not to mention he's also able to aid us in battle." 

"Right. I'll call him..." Noctis sighs as he closes his eyes focusing his energy and magic as he pictures the black dog.

_Umbra._

A small bark follows along with the scuffle of paws in the gravel.

"Hey boy." Gladiolus says softly as Noctis opens his eyes to the Shield roughly patting the black dog.

"Excellent. Listen here Umbra, you'll be helping us today with a special task. Are you up for this task?" Ignis states looking a the deity. 

Umbra flicks his ear with a bark.

"Then its settled. When night falls we'll station Umbra in one of the pins that the dogs were in the night of the attack."

 

It was dark as pitch where the boys were stationed. The Hunters having led them to a small spot off the road near the entrance of the Vesperpool. Several cage like dog houses dotted the spot but none of them held any damage.

"Surprised they weren't whisked earlier than this." Gladiolus says sounding a bit amused.

"Why are they so far away from the base?" Noctis questions.

"A mystery we shall never know the answer to." Ignis says as he opens the Regalia's door and lets out Umbra. 

"Well who ever the genius was that decided this was asking for something like this to happen to their dogs. Sticking them out here where the daemons spawn like crazy." Gladiolus grumbles as he rubs his upper arms. 

"Well on the contrary. Daemons don't mess with animals, well not all daemons." Ignis says.

"Like?"

"Tonberry. They love the taste of cats and dogs...well any animal really." 

"Bet you'd be a Tonberry." Noctis jokes but Ignis didn't laugh. He simply glances at his friend but nothing more birthing an awkward and uncomfortable atmosphere.

Umbra whines as he looks up towards Ignis and then towards Noctis. The king looks like he's tempted to say something but he shakes his head looking away from the other. When something in him snaps he was irritated.

Turning his attention back to Ignis who he glares at "What's wrong with you!? I'm trying to be nice!" Noctis growls.

"I didn't say anything." Ignis says flatly.

"Exactly! I was joking with you but you treated it like you didn't even hear me." Snaps the King.

"Perhaps its because it wasn't funny to begin with." Ignis says as he crosses his arms and leans against the Regalia.

"Well why were you treating me like I'm some kind of nuisance?" Noctis asks almost weakly "I thought we forgave each other." 

"Indeed, I forgave you. But I hadn't forgotten how you treated me so callously and ignored me and my feelings when I needed you most. So in all honestly please forgive me for finding you to be a nuisance." Ignis says bitterly as he looks towards the ground biting his bottom lip. Ignis hates that he feels this way towards the one person who he loves the most he hopes that Noctis will understand his hurt and the betrayal he feels deep within his gut, like fiery claws clutching at him and squeezing him tighter and tighter as if to remind him that he has been wronged.

"Well. If you truly feel that way then why don't you quit! I don't need you anymore and I can get my freedom that I always wanted! I can't wait to get rid of you, no more of you breathing down my back literally and metaphorically!" 

"You're freedom!?" Ignis laughs "That has to be by far the funniest thing you ever said! You're freedom!?" Ignis was laughing sounding near mad "You never had your childhood stripped from you. The moment I was able to walk and talk I had been forced into the teachings to prepare me for this moment!" Cries Ignis. His eyes narrow as he begins to shake "You know how unfair that was..." Ignis can feel his eyes starting to sting "To be five or six years old and to be told I was to old to play with toys, that I shouldn't be selfish and give what will make the prince happy. When in reality I was still allowed to be selfish, to play with stuffed animals...ever wonder why I kept Barkley hidden from you until you had gotten a similar toy or why I still have have him?"

Noctis doesn't say anything.

"Because I didn't want the one toy I had taken from me...I wanted something that reminded me that I was a child and allowed to have fun. To have something that wasn't a book." Ignis pauses swallowing a bit only to learn that his throat felt tight "I recall being nine or ten and I had been ordered to deliver paper to the King's room...on my way there I saw you and his Majesty...he was like this" Ignis does the gesture of holding a child in his arms "the two of you looked so happy. I had brought up the matter to my uncle. A simple request of wanting to be held like that...he told me no. I tried and tried and begged....but I was told I was to old to be held. That have a job to do." Ignis feels his breath hitching.

"I never got to be a child. I was never allowed to be- I never got a choice in what I wanted to be!" Ignis says his voice cracking.

"Like I got that choice too! I never wanted to be a king! It was just thrown at me." Noctis fires back "And what about Gladio, you think he wanted to be a Shield!? You think you're the only that was forced into something or not allowed to do something!?" The king roars.

"You had a childhood!" Screams Ignis his face was red with frustration and anger "You were allowed to live like a normal child...you- you..." Ignis stops and turns his back to the others as he bends his back and sinks to rest his elbows on the Regalia as he covers his face with his hands.

"Like I said, I made peace with who I am. Unlike Ignis I didn't train all my life to be your Shield. This is still a learning a learning process for me as it is for him." Gladiolus explains to the youngest.

"Yeah but that still doesn't give-" Noctis starts which triggers Ignis to aggressively hit the hood of the car. 

I that same second a deep rumble like that of thunder can be heard as the smell of sulfur and rotting eggs fills the space around them causing the boys to cover their noses "Ah man, that stinks." Noctis complains as he coughs.

Several feet in front of them the ground bubbles like it does when Iron and Red Giants emerge. 

"I hate those steel ba-huh?" 

"Gladio, what's wrong?"

Ignis looks over to where the large man was looking only to see what looks like a dog standing on the path ahead. Umbra barks, his tail still as a deep guttural growl leaves him. The other dog shows no fear as it strides forward causing Umbra to bark louder and with a much more harsher tone as he steps forward but the closer the new dog got the more nervous Umbra became. The messenger whines and lowers his head as the dogs was now standing side by side.

Up close the brothers could see that it was in fact a dog but one that they haven't seen before, well except for Noctis.

"Hey wait I seen this dog!"

"You have?"

"Yeah, it was on the road when we were going to the café. It was just sitting there." Noctis explains as he looks into the deep orange eyes of the nearly hairless dog. "And I seen it once before in a nightmare...I don't think this dog is a good sign." The king says nervously.

"You think? Its taking dogs and sounds like a monster. I think we all can agree that this thing is evil." Gladiolus grumbles.

The dog drops to crouch.

"Everyone stay alert! Its getting ready to strike." Shouts Ignis.

The dog with black skin lifts its head and howls. The sound that Sania had given them was close but nothing like it at the same time. The noise was loud bringing the brothers to their knees as they cover their eyes.

The howl was nothing more than a distraction, for the ground began to shake slightly as a black and red blob bubbled up onto the surface as a massive arm shot up and out slamming its palm onto the grass.

With its minions appearing the beast stops howling causing the three boys to pant out as they stand back up only to see that there are more monsters. "Ah, of course it ain't gonna be easy." Gladiolus grumbles as he watches the daemons climb up.

Once the Red Giant fully emerged the brothers are able to began their hunt. The Red Giant, Iron Giant, and a small swarm of goblins that had appeared upon hearing the cry point and snicker at the boys.

"Let's get this over with. Ignis, instructions!" Noctis shouts out as he summons his sword.

Ignis, summons his daggers and races forward throwing the knives marking each and every last daemon.

"Now Noct!"

Noctis jumps up and warps into the mass of bodies, slashing at the daemons as he continues to warp pass each of them, he lands near "Gladio, go!" Noctis orders.

Gladiolus lifts his greatsword and with a hefty swing of his arm he obliterates a small cluster of goblins "Nice one Gladio." Noctis says with a nod as he switches to his own greatsword before warp striking into the Red Giant who roars out as it tries to grab him. Ignis seeing the opposing hand reaching for the king. Not hesitating Ignis rushes forward and shoves the other out of the way only to be grabbed in his place, the massive hand holding onto his leg and squeezes the limb as it lifts Ignis high into the air roaring. Ignis cries out in agony as the Giant proceeds to snap his leg like a toothpick.

"Ignis!" Gladiolus screams out as he rushes forward with his sword raised and slices into the monster's legs cutting it down causing it to release Ignis who is caught by Gladiolus.

Gladiolus carries him to the Regalia and opens the door laying him down in the backseat. "Here Iggy." Gladiolus says as he summons a Hi-Elixir and touches it to Ignis' broken leg mending it.

"Can you stand?" Gladiolus asks seeing the look of relief decorate Ignis' face as he takes a deep breath "I can try." Ignis says as he scoots forward and places both feet on the ground. Ever so carefully Ignis eases himself up to his feet, the leg that had just been healed stings painfully but Ignis didn't want to complain and slow the others down especially with how they had something to fight and couldn't just abandon the fight.

"Does it hurt?"

"No...I'll be okay." He says as he limps away summoning his lance. 

The goblins and Iron Giant were now gone leaving only the dog and Red Giant.

"Noct, you and Ignis take care of the dog. I'll take this guy." Gladiolus says summoning the sword he had gotten from the Blademaster. As Gladiolus rushes in striking the Giant with his Maelstrom attack, Noctis and Ignis are face to face with the daemon dog.

"You got any ideas on how to take this thing down?" Noctis asks as he looks towards the dog who was growling. 

"One but I am unsure of how will it will work."

"Well it's a place to start. Let's hear it."

"Just attack with all you got. We're bound to hit it or wound it in some form or fashion." 

Noctis switches to Prompto's Circular Saw making the dog look at him with interest "Not a bad plan." He says as Ignis summons his lance back "Hmmm...let's just hope it works." Ignis says with a sigh. Stepping forward, Ignis pushes up his glasses and leaps up high into the air with the means to come crashing down on the dog, however the dog rolls away making Ignis miss his mark. The ash blonde lands with the pointed tip buried on the ground causing him to curse "Noct you give it a go."

Noctis nods as he turns his attention to the daemon dog who narrows its eyes at him with teeth bared. It growls at him as it steps forward ear twitching in aggression as it slowly circles the King. Noctis circles the dog as well bracing for the attack that will sure to come. The dog opens it mouth expelling a green gas "Don't breathe it in! Its poison." Ignis shouts as he throws a blizzara spell in the dogs direction. The space around them is blanketed in a thick fog as snow and ice form on the ground whilst frigid wind whips at the beast.

Yet when the spell fades the dog emerges unscathed, it digs its paws into the dirt it curves it back before letting out a bark that resonates through the air that resembles the sound of gunshots. Noctis wasn't sure exactly what that was supposed to do besides making his ears ring. Smirking, Noctis summons his greatsword and steps forward when a whitehot pain explodes through his chest bringing him to his knees.

"Noct!" Cries Ignis as he races up to his brothers side, despite having said he thought Noctis was a nuisance he couldn't bring himself to ignore him or not worry about his  _sibling._

Noctis didn't say anything, instead coughs up blood as more blooms at the center of his stomach making the dark fabric slick with blood "I-I think I was shot. But...I didn't feel a bullet...." Noctis grimace as Ignis checks him over. Whatever it was that shot the dark haired prince made a clean exit. Nodding, Ignis gently lowers Noctis to the ground as he summons a potion "You'll be okay, what ever it had been exited your body." Ignis says as he stands up summoning his lance.

"I can't allow you to hurt my friend...I can't lose someone else I care deeply about." Ignis says as he summons his daggers as he steps forward sending flames to erupt over the blades, rushing forward Ignis uses his Sagefire on the beast striking and slashing wildly on the rough almost leather like skin of the animal. 

Ignis spins around with a flick of his wrists the flames diminish. "That should do the trick." Ignis says with a pant as he sends his weapons away watching the smoke bellowing up from the grass where the embers had fallen. 

"What did I miss?" Gladiolus asks as he rejoins the group having slain the giant.

"Nothing much, just that this dog won't die!" Complains Noctis "Nothing seems to be working." 

Gladiolus swings his sword over his head bringing it to rest on his shoulders "Lemme give it a shot. Maybe what you guys are missing is a little bit of muscle." Gladiolus roars as he swings his blade at the daemon using Maelstrom once more.

Yet the second the blade touches the animal it shatters in the same shimmering blue and white pieces like it was trying to materialize. 

"What!?" 

"That's it!" Noctis growls as he storms forward summoning his Ragnarok blade and attempts to cut down the daemon but the dog only gives off a short yet blinding light, a flash with a wag of it's tail nodding some. The flash was enough to blind Noctis causing him to rub at his eyes "The heck." He complains before attempting another attack this time hitting the monster only to send the blade in the same state as the Shield's.

The dog shakes it head briefly causing it's left ear to twitch as it slowly approaches the three, lips drawn into a snarl the brothers could see every sharp yellow tooth in the dog's mouth. 

They were trapped the beast was too strong. Every attack, every spell failed to do damage and the fire ones only seemed to make it stronger, their weapons couldn't cut it, and the glaive art seemed to only entertain the beast. 

So here they are waiting for some kind of miracle.

"What's up with this thing?"

"I say we retreat while we still have our heads."

The beast was much closer now, it lowers itself preparing to pounce. Only for it to be pounced first by Umbra who flashes his fangs with a deep growl leaving his lips as he presses his paw against the nearly furless dog's throat. The evil dog simply curls its lips back in a crooked smile showing a small bit of fang as if showing that it doesn't fear Umbra.

Umbra was shaking slightly with a whine leaving him. He didn't like the energy coming off of the dog, but at the same time he couldn't let it hurt Noctis and the others. Seeing this the evil dog stares up at Umbra almost as if he was waiting to see what the other was going to do next.

"Woof woof!" 

The dark dog stopped it's eyes turning toward the newcomer, it was Pryna, the dogs meet eyes getting the furless beast to look over at the white animal. Pryna simply stares back her blue eyes holding sadness making the devil dog whine a bit as it's own eyes turn a deep blue. It sneezes a bit shaking it's head before kicking off the black messenger and getting up to it's paws.

The dog looks towards the brothers it's eyes narrowing with a growl leaving it's lips. Fearing it'll do something more Pryna barks at it getting the dog to stop and look at her before looking back at the brother.

Pryna suddenly appears in front of skinny dog her eyes narrowing as a huff leaves her. The other simply gives her a pleading look one that makes her shuffle her paws before drooping her tail she steps aside and watches the other dog as it continues forward.

The dark dog stops directly in front of the King and his men and howls summoning a bright ball of light which soars into the sky causing the boys to close their eyes.

The light lasts for several seconds longer before fading to nothing allowing the brothers to lower their arms and blink trying to adjust their vision. The first thing they noticed was that their surroundings were different, they were no longer at the Vesperpool but that small cliff face at Cape Caem.  

Everything was an eerie black, gray, and white. 

The group looks around unsure of what they were doing there. "Where did that thing send us here?" Noctis questions.

They all knew he was just talking but the question was one they all were all thinking.

Ignis scans the area when his eyes stop at the center of the field.

"It can't be...." he says weakly his voice was soft and nearly inaudible.

"It can't be what?" Noctis asks looking to where Ignis was only to have his voice fail him and a look of hurt and disbelief decorate his features.

There in the middle of the field where their battle and the difficult decision took place stood a sight they weren't sure was real. Gladiolus, Igins, and Noctis stared with bated breaths.

There standing with their back to them was Prompto. 

 

 


	9. Sunshine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for sticking at my side and with Party Of Three. I am grateful for all the kudos and reviews that you all have left on this story. 
> 
> You guys are the best and mean the world to me.
> 
> Thank you for everything  
> \- CPHound /(´･ω･｀)\

The three brothers were all breathless for they couldn't believe that they were actually seeing their friend. The three all wanting to say something, anything to their friend but their words fail to form sticking in their throats.

"Prompto..." Noctis finally whispers.

"Don't give me that!" Prompto snaps as he turns to face them his eyes were cold and harsh showing just how upset he is as lightening lights up the world around them acausing Prompto to flicker showing the dog that nearly attacked them as thunder rumbles over head.

Prompto opens his mouth to say something but no words leave him causing him to shake his head in disappointment. 

"Its great to see you again." Noctis says smiling. The sight of his best friend was making his stomach light and his knees weak. He didn't have to look at his hands to know that they're shaking.

If this was a dream then he doesn't want to wake up from it. He wants to reach out and touch the photog, to embrace him, to pinch him just so he can be sure that who he was seeing was really there.

He steps forward.

"I can't believe you guys...." Prompto mumbles softly he sounds irritated and angry and so many other things that if the others hadn't known better they would've thought that it was Ignis speaking through the blonde "What happen?" Prompto questions.

Noctis falters and stops walking looking at his feet.

No one said anything and this makes Prompto chuckle sadly "Why?" The gunmen asks sadly as he looks to his friends "Why did you guys change?" 

"Why are you guys-" Prompto looks at them each with his eyes shining with unshed tears "You know much it hurt watching you guys tear apart our friendship and not being able to do anything about it? Doesn't that upset you? Didn't our bond mean anything?" Prompto asks weakly.

"Why?" Repeats Noctis softly his voice shaking a bit "Why? You seriously asked that..." Noctis says sounding upset "You...I-..." Noctis looks away shaking his head "It's...you..." Noctis sniffs "Nothing is the same without you." He says with a small sob.

"That doesn't mean you got the right to shield the others off! You three should've gotten closer, you should've been seeing as your lives as things that could easily be taken away. You three should've been there for one another!" Cries Prompto before throwing his arm in Ignis' direction "Ignis is a clear example of that!" Screams Prompto.

Ignis grew stiff as he shuffles uncomfortably before looking down at his feet "He tried killing himself and instead of being caring you yelled at him, you hit him...Iggy needed you...he still needs you...and it's not just Ignis. Gladio. Gladio needs you too." Prompto says looking towards Gladiolus who looks away biting his bottom lip. 

"Gladio is suffering too. He's trying to be strong for you and Ignis by keeping what he feels bottled up...but, he's hurting so much." Ignis looks towards Gladiolus "Gladio..." he says softly. Gladiolus shuffles scratching his head as he grows uncomfortable. Tears blind him as his breathing quickens he opens his mouth to explain but nothing comes out causing him to swat the air shaking his head. Prompto looks at the Shield sympathetically "Big Guy?" he calls out softly getting Gladiolus to go ridged "Thanks." He says softly getting Gladiolus to look at the deceased gunmen.

" _Thanks?_ Why are you thanking me?" Gladiolus asks softly "I didn't d-" Gladiolus stops talking due to a feeling of being choked up "I didn't do anything..." Gladiolus' voice breaks making it tighter and higher "you were the one that...." Gladiolus looks away as the built up tears spill down his cheeks.

"You saved Iggy." Gladiolus sobs.

"I know. But you were the one trying to keep everyone together, you were trying to be the rock like back when we learned of Insomnia's fall." Prompto says sadly "And I know that Noct and Iggy are grateful for that."

Prompto pulls Gladiolus into a hug holding him tight "And just so you know, it means the world to me too." 

Gladiolus isn't able to hold it in any longer, his eyes water greatly as he feels Prompto embrace him. It takes a few seconds but Gladiolus slowly realizes that the youngest feels solid like how he was back when he was alive except his skin, cold and the color of stone. Gladiolus grips the back of Prompto's vest and lowers his brow to rest on the smaller male's shoulder as a loud choked sob escapes him. 

It tore at Ignis and Noctis to see Gladiolus so upset and in tears for the Shield almost never cries, they can count on their hands how many times they seen him like this. The first being when Insomnia fell only to learn that his dad had perished. The second time was when he saw his baby sister safe and sound, whilst the third being times involving Prompto and his death. Other than that the two never saw him shedding tears, they couldn't recall if he ever cried as a child and he definitely didn't cry after being slashed in the face. And they know he didn't break down when he was cut in the chest.

So seeing him here clinging to the tiny photog as he sobs noisily into his shoulder hurt their feelings. Making them feel helpless in how to help the one who was there for them.

Gladiolus lets out a deep gut wrenching sob as he buries his nose in the crook of Prompto's neck. His tears staining his vest which Gladiolus grips tighter turning his knuckles white.

The oldest so desperate to express his hurt, to express his regrets, his love for and towards the youngest brother were lodged in his throat and it pained him so for he knows that he'll never get this chance to talk to his best friend ever again. He wanted to say something anything to the blonde who despite drove him up the wall he cared and still cares about.

Prompto on the other hand didn't need to hear the words the other was trying to speak for he could tell all that he was trying to say by him crying. 

Its takes a couple of minutes but Gladiolus finally calms down enough to almost breathe normally for his fit of crying had left him with the hiccups. Sniffling, Gladiolus lingers in the hug for a moment longer relishing the time he is having with his friend. Prompto pats his back "Its gonna be okay." He says before Gladiolus breaks the hug. 

He sniffs as he wipes at his eyes with the bottom of his hand nodding. 

"Noct." Prompto says now addressing the king.

Noctis stiffens as he shly faces his best friend. It honestly feels weird for Noctis to be intimidated by the small blonde for Prompto has never given off an air that was to be feared. He was always kind and welcoming not to mention caring but never frightening like how Noctis feels now.

Noctis could feel himself shaking as he looks away from the blonde as butterflies fill his belly "Noct?" Prompto starts causing Noctis to shake his head "Prompto...I-...I'm-" Noctis shakes his head as he searches for the right words to say. "Sorry?" He mutters softly as he looks up at his best friend "I'm sorry." Noctis repeats sounding like he was on the brink of tears for he knew he had to apologize. But to who exactly wasn't very clear. He knows he must apologize to his Shield and advisor because they were both wronged by him and then there is Prompto who he didn't revive.

"Who's the apology for?" Teases Prompto as he embraces Noctis, pulling his friend in for a hug "Both of you guys?" Noctis says with break in his voice but Prompto only shakes his head as he rubs his friend's back "You don't need to apologize." Prompto says softly yet Noctis only begins to hyperventilate and his body trembles under the hug.

Noctis didn't understand why was Prompto being so nice now? Noctis, despite being overjoyed at getting to see his friend again, half expected the gunmen to do something more...well for a lack of better words vengeful. He thought with all the thunder, lightening, scary beast form, disappearance of animals, and anger he displayed minutes ago that they would end fighting him.

But now. Prompto was as docile as a lamb who was only interested in hugging his friends. The King didn't mind but it felt wrong in some kind of way, like if Ray Jack were to go through all this peril and danger only for the boss he meets at end to smile and wave at him offering a snack and some tea. 

And at the same time Noctis couldn't believe he was comparing this to King's Knight. He had to know if Prompto was okay with this, he has to know if they were really not going to fight. Taking a deep breath and mustering up the best sturdy voice he can Noctis asks "You're not going to fight us?" 

"Fight you!?" Prompto sounds hurt "What gave you that idea?" Prompto asks looking at his friend "I mean, you had all those dogs vanish and then you were that daemon dog and you were trying to fight us but..." Noctis says rambling with tears pooling in his eyes "And not to mention when you yelled at us I thought you-" Noctis shakes his head as his words fail him. Noctis sniffs as a sob leaves him "I know you're angry and thats why you're-" Noctis' voice quakes as it threatens to break, he closes his eyes as a sob leaves him "Why you're not resting peacefully." Noctis weeps "Its not fair, I'm so sorry its not fair! I should've protected you better!" Noctis sobs. He buries his face in Prompto's shoulder as a gut wrenching sob leaves the prince as he hugs Prompto tighter.

"What kind of King am I if can't even protect those who I love? I couldn't protect my dad and I couldn't even protect you, my best friend!" Wails Noctis as he clutches the front of his friends' vest. Prompto only frowns as he holds Noctis tighter listening to his friends sobs he can only rock him a bit as he he shushs him softly "Noct. Listen, you're not to blame. You didn't do anything wrong. And don't doubt yourself, you're gonna be a great king." Prompto says softly "What happen to your dad was out of our control. You know that. And what to me...well, I'm happy that its me and not one of you guys." Prompto says.

"But I never wanted to fight you guys. All that you guys saw was just for show. When I saw you guys I was just so happy and angry at the same time. I was happy because I saw you all and angry not because I'm dead but because you all weren't getting along. I watched helplessly as you guys fought with one another. I couldn't do anything..." Prompto's eyes darken "I couldn't say anything...and I tried interfering but it didn't do anything to stop you. It hurt because I thought you guys would've bonded closer or something." Prompto pauses his voice was soft "Well at least that's what I was hoping. I didn't like that you guys weren't talking or that Gladio was always angry or that Ignis always cried and blamed himself. Seeing all that and knowing that there wasn't anyone there to help you guys out when you needed them the most was upsetting." Prompto explains sadly "I just wanted you guys to know its going to be okay and that things will be getting better and you guys will get to a point where you can talk about me and not cry or get sad." Prompto continues.

Noctis hiccups as he continues to snivel "But it's my fault. Its all my fault." Noctis sobs "I was the one who drove Ignis to want to commit suicide, or for-forcing Gladio into being the one-....." Noctis gasps sniffing a bit. "Noct. You can't blame yourself...please don't blame yourself." Prompto says softly "You didn't do anything wrong. You were upset and grieving too, just like them." The blonde explains. 

"You are an amazing friend and I know you would've done anything for us, for me. I know that you wanted to give it to us both but we only that one. It doesn't make me mad or envious that you gave it to Iggy I'm happy that he got it. But I need you and the others to be strong for me, for each other. You guys gotta stick together and be strong okay?" Prompto says with a smile.

Noctis on the other hand only continues to cry his grief and misery into his friend. He was so overcome with emotion and relief that he just couldn't keep it bottled up anymore. He hated that he had felt so angry and he feared that no one would've understood where his pain was coming from but to hear that Prompto understood and knew of his pain made Noctis feel a bit better. Now the dark king knows that Ignis and Gladiolus knew how he was feeling and knew what he was dealing with but it was always Prompto and his thoughts that haunted the boy. Like how his father's thoughts are weighing on him. He is afraid that his father is disappointed in him but part of him hopes he's proud. Proud of what he has put out and shown him and hopefully he'll be proud of the king he'll become.

But for now he's happy that he is able to make his peace with his best friend in the world.

It takes a moment but when Noctis finally calms down enough to speak Prompto simply chuckles a bit "You okay there buddy?" He jokes. Noctis smirks as he wipes at he eyes "I'll be okay." Noctis coughs as he looks at the youngest.

As Prompto and Noctis talked a bit Ignis found himself watching the two, well Prompto mostly. He knows he seen him in the photos he's taken but seeing him like this was a whole new experience. It was surreal almost.

He can only stand there watching his friend, his chest hurts and his eyes water greatly. Ignis reaches into his back pocket and pulls out the camera that Prompto used to carry. With trembling hands Ignis looks down at the camera only to find that the once damaged camera is once again in perfect condition.

He hits the on button only to see the image he had taken of Prompto sitting at his grave  the week after his passing. Seeing the image and seeing the blonde here in person yet knowing that he was dead was still upsetting. Ignis closes his eyes and it takes him a moment to realize that he wasn't breathing making his chest ache.

With a rush of air Ignis lets out a strangled sob catching Prompto's attention. Ignis looks back to the image and tears splash onto the small screen forming tiny puddles. 

Ignis is afraid. Afraid of what Prompto is going to say or do to him, because of the simple fact Noctis chose to revive him instead of Prompto. The blonde must resent him which explains why he hasn't spoken to him.

And it hurts. It hurts so much because Ignis thought they were pretty close.

"I like this one. Not to mention the lighting is perfect!"

Ignis looks up, Prompto was standing next to him with a kind smile on his lips "Oh and that one you took of the field but came out blurry was really cool too, just remember to focus it next time okay." 

Ignis was shaking.

Here he stood in front of his friend chatting like they had done so many times before when he was alive.

Ignis swallows thickly as his vision becomes blurry "Prompto...." he whimpers softly. He wants to step forward his knees feel incredibly weak as he tries to step forward but was rooted to the spot out of what he thought to be fear.

He's scared. So very scared that Prompto is feigning kindness towards him. Waiting for the right moment to strike him down and unleash his true feelings onto him for being left for dead and the anticipation was making Ignis lightheaded. He watches as Prompto raises his arms and brings them around him causing Ignis to close his eyes.

Prompto frowns realizing that Ignis is trembling like a leaf. He raises his hand and gently begins to pet his friends hair "It's okay Iggy, don't be scared just it's me." Prompto says softly yet this makes Ignis shake his head "You're not mad at me?" He asks weakly in a weepy voice. 

This confused Prompto. "Why would I be mad?" He asks softly but at this point Ignis has become choked up and he is no longer able to speak without the fear of crying. 

"Why would I be mad at him?" Prompto asks looking towards Noctis and Gladiolus, the blonde already knew the answer but he just wanted confirmation. For he recalls those nights where he would look down and see Ignis laying awake at night blaming himself. Or those days where he would visit as a ghost or as Pryna only to find Ignis muttering to himself about what he could've done to save the gunmen.

"He thought you would've blamed him for being the one to get the Phoenix Down." Noctis says softly. 

Prompto, holding Ignis snug in his arms looks towards him "Is that true Iggy? You thought I was gonna hate you because of that?"

Ignis only chokes on his tears as a tiny sob leaves him "I'm sorry." The pyromancer cries "I'm sorry." he repeats.

"I could never be mad at you." A small pause "Why would I be mad that my best friend gets a chance to live and continue to do great things with his life? Iggy, I'm not mad at you. I can never be mad at you. I'm happy for you."

Hearing this Ignis sags against the hug as his legs feel even weaker causing him to drop to his knees bringing Prompto down with him. Ignis hiccups as fat tears roll down his face as he clutches the camera close to his chest sobbing loudly "I'm so sorry Prompto it should be me...I should be the one here and n-not you!" he cries. Sniffing he looks up at his friend his face broken up as tears continue to fall "Its all my fault, it my fault you're here and not with us...I should be the one-" yet Prompto looks at Ignis for a moment. He knows that Ignis is suffering, well all three of them are suffering, but Ignis to Prompto is suffering the most for he was struggling with guilt.

Prompto had been a witness to the times Ignis tried to kill himself. He had been the one to heal Ignis' cuts after he cut up his arms, the one to make Ignis puke up the pills, the one who had the rope around his neck loosen and snap.

He was the one that jammed the Quicksilver.

Knowing that Ignis had hit that point in his life tore at him and it took everything in Prompto's power to send a warning to Gladiolus get him back to the cottage. Though trying to get through to Noctis was near impossible.

But despite all that Prompto is just happy knowing that Ignis is alive.

And he needs to show him that. He needs to show him that he was grateful for the time they had together but that Ignis shouldn't blame himself. For he wasn't at fault because he didn't do anything wrong. None of them did anything wrong. And he hates that they think they are responsible for his demise. That's this moment right here is so important to Prompto, to reassure that they all can move on with peace in their hearts.

"Iggy...don't...don't say that." Prompto says softly "I wanted you to live, that's why I had Noct use it on you." 

Hearing that still didn't make sense to Ignis "But what of you? Surely you want to live again."

Prompto only pulls Ignis into a tighter hug rocking him as does so "Everything lives and dies and you know we're no exception. The hunts we had gone on including those crazy timed quests the tipsters and Hunters started doing...all those were chances we could've died. We we're lucky to come out of those with just scratches, bumps, and bruises." Prompto says laughing but Ignis shakes his head "That was because I had taken care to ensure that we had the curatives we'd need for them. I failed to check this time around." Ignis keens.

"We all make mistakes Iggy."

"But my mistake costed you your life! A price that you shouldn't have had to pay because of my carelessness! Because of me you're dead. I-I don't deserve-" Ignis hiccups as he grips his hair as he hits himself on the head with a fist and a deep sob leaving him as he curls onto himself sobbing into Prompto's lap "I'm so sorry...." 

Prompto hates he feels that there is no real way he can console Ignis without making him feel worse. He hugs him a but closer and lays his head on his back as he rubs his hand up and down along the length of his friends spine "Iggy. You didn't kill me. Noct and Gladio didn't kill me either...it was the Dread Behemoth. That thing was stronger than anything we faced. Don't forget you were the one who carried me to safety before you took a hit too. You remember right?"

Ignis stiffens. Of course he remembers the pain that followed being hit in the back by the beast was agonizing, it excruciating.

_Ignis stumbles a bit his vision was slightly blurry due to his glasses having gotten broken and the heavy rain that was falling. Another stumble causes Ignis' foot to slip in the mud bringing him to fall into the muddy puddle with surprise. He looks up towards where the battle was being had and he could barely make out the forms of his friends. He's only really able tell where Noctis is thanks to his warping._

_He hears Gladiolus roar out as he swings his sword hitting the beast in the leg. The one thing that Ignis didn't hear was gunfire nor did he hear any sign of Prompto and it was worrisome._

_"Prompto!" Ignis shouts as he rushes forward "Prompto, where are you?" He calls out again he looks around frantically as he prays that the youngest is all right. He's about to call out again when he hears his name called out weakly. Following the sound he finds Prompto laying broken amongst the stones and grass._

_The blonde lays in a pool of his own blood as he weakly grasps onto a wound on his stomach "I messed up big." Prompto croaks his voice was trembling "I didn't see it's claws..." Prompto adds shaking as Ignis drops to his knees at the side of his friend. He hated that he didn't have anything to give Prompto to heal him. He does know that they have a phoenix down and that to use it, he'd have to wait for Prompto to...._

_Ignis raises his hand to summon the medical kit but before it could materialize an explosion of pain ripples through Ignis as he feels his flesh being shredded. Ignis cries out as he falls to the ground clutching his side only to find that it's slick with blood. Towering over the two was the behemoth, it roars out loudly with it's yellow teeth flashing at the boys. Ignis knew it's intentions and he knew he had to act fast with the little strength he had left._

_The beast raises it clawed foot and brings it down over where Prompto lays, moving quickly Ignis summons his daggers and points the end up getting the short swords stuck in the monsters foot. The behemoth jumps back, the wings snapping against the air as it hisses in agony. Ignis slowly gets to his feet where he picks up Prompto wanting to get him to a safe spot away from the monster. Half dragging and half carrying his friend Ignis manages get Prompto behind a large rock before being spotted by the beast. Wanting revenge for it's paw the dread behemoth roars out before lifting it's massive tail and bringing it down onto Ignis._

That's all Ignis could remember of the battle because after that he recalls waking up and Prompto was dead. Ignis feels himself being pulled closer "You were hurt really bad, and I felt that it was important for you to got it. You are really important to Noct and Gladio and there is so much you can do for them. More than I ever can." Prompto says softly. He hears Ignis sniffle and he can feel his tears dripping onto his neck and a sob fills his ear. 

Prompto smiles as hugs him closer "But, you're just as important. I-..." Ignis hiccups and he frowns as he buries his face into Prompto's shoulder. Prompto continues to hold him as he pets Ignis' hair as he feels the other grip onto him as if he was afraid that he would shove him away. Rocking him a bit the gunmen looks towards his other friends nodding towards them bringing them over joining the hug.

"Guys." Prompto starts "I love you all...you mean the world to me and know that even though I'm not here with you all and you aren't here with me. Know that we're in each others hearts."

With the brothers broke and weeps as a group.

 

"Oh yeah before you guys go back, I wanna give you something so that you will never forget me." Prompto says as he starts with Gladiolus as he hands him his bandanna "I don't really know what you could do with it but I want you to have it." 

Gladiolus nods his thanks as he smiles at the blonde before pulling him into a hug "I'm gonna miss you." He says patting the youngest on the back before letting go of him allowing him to go to Ignis "As for you Iggy, you already got it." Prompto says nodding towards the camera "I'm counting on you to take cool ones so you can show me them when we see each other again. Okay?"

Ignis smiles nodding "Of course."

"Don't think I forgot about you your Royal Ness." Prompto teases as he walks up to Noctis "This is for you." Prompto says as he places a green and white wristband into his friends hand. Noctis looks at what was passed to him only to find himself speechless "This is your-" Noctis starts to say which only makes Prompto smile "Now its yours." Prompto says nodding "I wish my stuff was a bit cooler or something. But I just want you guys to remember me."

Noctis shakes his head "Who cares if these are expensive or not. What matters is that they belonged to you...we will never forget you...and I promise once we take back Insomnia I will honor you...we'll build you a statue or a building or something...but I swear you will not fade into history!" Noctis says nearly sobbing.

"Thanks buddy." Prompto smiles as he looks up towards the sky as sunlight begins to spill down onto them brightening up the dark world around them.

"Well, guess this is it." Prompto says smiling sadly "I love you guys."  Prompto snaps his fingers "Oh yeah, Noct by the way your dad says he's proud of you. Later!" He adds.

Noctis feels his breath stick in his throat as his heart blooms with happiness and with that a bright light engulfs the others causing them to shield their eyes.

When they deem it okay to look again the first thing they noticed was that the storm that they had been caught up in is gone. They see that the sun is out and that the dogs they needed to find were in their kennels looking at them curiously.

"Hey everything is back to normal, I guess." Noctis says looking around.

"I guess." Gladiolus adds.

Noctis looks down at his hand still seeing that he had the wristband.

"Look there!" Ignis shouts pointing towards the sky getting the others to look up, there in the center of the clear blue sky sat a rainbow.

"Lets get a photo of it."

"Yeah, but lets be in the shot too." 

"Yeah."

 

That night as the brothers sit together around the campfire going through the photos, they see the one of the rainbow. There stood Gladiolus in the middle with Noctis on his right and Ignis on his left, both of his massive arms around his friends shoulders each wearing a grin on their faces with the rainbow behind them.

But what made them save the photo wasn't the rainbow, but the smiling blonde who had photo bombed them, posing on his knees sitting directly in front of Gladiolus.


End file.
